Winter Kiss
by 2lost4words
Summary: The first kiss allows you to survive the harsh wintry world. The second will make you forget the people that draw out the hatred and ugly you see. And the third kiss. The most important the most important of the three. All it will bring is death to both you and me. FrostIron AU, Snow Queen AU, FrostIron Bang 2014
1. Part 1

Once upon a time, there lived a race called the Dark Elves. Their king, Malekith, wanted nothing more than the fall of Asgard, the world that watched the other eight realms. For he hated their king, and wanted the endless war and slaughter in his and Asgard's name to end. The Dark Elves had an idea. With the help of a powerful sorcerer, they were going to create a mirror. A mirror that took everything good and beautiful and made it vanish so only the evil and darkness could be seen. They tested their creation on Vanaheim and all the plant life became decrepit and the gods that resided there turned against each other. The mirror worked perfectly. However, while transporting the mirror to Asgard, the ship that held it was destroyed from a surprise attack. Thus leading to the mirror being broken into thousands of tiny shards. And one of those shards, made its way to Midgard.

* * *

><p>Part I<p>

* * *

><p>"Anthony, you cannot stay locked up in your lab all day. Boys your age need exercise and sunshine. Go outside and spend time with your friends." A young mousy haired boy of sixteen turned around only to see his butler rolling his eyes while cleaning up the mess his latest experiment made.<p>

"Come on Jarvis." Tony sighed turning back to his beakers. "For all we know I could be finding the cure for the common cold."

"I don't see how that monstrosity could ever lead to a cure to the common cold." Jarvis held his hands out to the metal pieces that were welded together to create a box like shape. "What do you call it again?"

"An automobile." Tony said with a wide grin. "Trust me Jarvis. Horse drawn carriages will become a thing of the past. This. This is where the future lies."

"If your parents knew you were spending the family fortune on this..."

"They would be proud because five years down the line, I will have tripled our fortune and have created something that could help everyone in the village." Tony's eyes glinted, but it wasn't the money that mattered to him. It was the chance of making a change. Revolutionizing the world. He just had a feeling about this one. This was going to be how he made his name. Creating a new mode of transportation that the average person could control and own. "I just need to figure out the best way to get it to actually move." Tony sighed as he looked at his beakers. "Steam and coal like trains are too dangerous. All those fumes so close to human lungs. It could shorten people's life spans by twenty or thirty years."

"Very well sir." Jarvis sighed and went back to his sweeping.

"Tony, are you here?" He heard a voice echo through the house. There was only one person who could enter their house without having to knock.

"Down here Bruce!" Tony shouted back to his best friend. Well, for the most part, his only friend. The majority of the people in the town thought the young Stark heir was for a lack of a better word, peculiar. Weird smoke and noises were always coming from the house, and they thought that without a parental figure, the young boy had gotten out of hand. Bruce though, his closest neighbor, was the only one who saw Tony's experiments for that they were, genius. Even if he did blow up his carriage house and during the winter, the room in the main house that used to be the parlor, at least three times a month.

"Is it safe?" He shouted back. His eyebrows were still growing back from the last time he just walked into Tony's lab without any notice.

"It depends on your definition sir." Jarvis shouted, knowing with his young charge, safe was a word that just didn't exist.

A few moments later, Bruce enter the room and grabbed a pair of goggles off the coat rack. "Still working on the automobile?" Bruce chuckled seeing that the bathtub like structure now had wheels on it.

"Just you wait Bruce. As soon as I'm done with this, everyone in the village will want one." Tony's grin refused to fade as he clapped a hand on his best friend's back. "I'll even give you a discount."

"Thanks." Bruce grumbled as his eyes once again strayed over to the different colored pieces of metal.

"It looks like it's snowing again sirs. Steve and Bucky are having a snowball fight with Rhodey and Sam. Clint and Natasha are building a snow fort. And it looks like young Virginia and Maya are on their holiday break from finishing school and are making a snowman family. Why don't you go outside and spend some time with them?" Jarvis was looking out the window and saw the other children their age in the small park at the center of town. All of them were laughing and having a good time together. How he wished the two acted like normal children and all he had to worry about was stained knickers and not exploding rooms.

"If I go outside will you stop bothering me about it?" Tony sighed as he threw his goggles off.

Jarvis smiled to himself and began cleaning up the glass more merrily. "Just for today sir."

Tony's eyes slid to the window where he did in fact see fluffy white balls falling from the low grey clouds. They then moved to Bruce who showed no signs of help either way. Shoulders slumping and an audible over dramatic sigh, Tony grabbed Bruce by the wrist and they headed to the door. "Fine J. You win. Bruce and I will make nice with the other kids."

After the two boys put on their warm winter clothing they trudged outside. There was a good two feet of snow on the ground and it was still accumulating. The path that led the Stark house to the town square was not shoveled so it made the walk even more grueling to Tony. "Do you know what I hate most about winter?" Tony asked his body still not adjusting to the cold temperatures they were lumbering though.

"The lack of roses?" Bruce threw out there even though he knew the real answer Tony was thinking of. But he quickly bit his tongue so he couldn't say anything else. What he just said was a stupid thing to say. He noticed he was a few steps in front of Tony now, and his thoughtless answer had to be the reason for that.

Tony's eyes were looking at the glistening snow and a crestfallen smile formed. "Roses. Yah. I guess I do like them." Tony looked back up, and he half-heartedly smiled at Bruce. "She always planted roses. A mixture of red and yellow. But red. Red was always her favorite."

"Tony, I'm sorry." Bruce said earnestly and he trotted back to his friend. "I didn't think."

"It's fine Bruce." Tony looked up at the sky still not meeting his friend's eyes. "She loved winter too. The icicles that hung from the house. Building snowmen." Tony laughed as he remembered his mother who he lost far too early. "When it snowed, she used to say that the white bees were storming. And I would ask if those bees had a queen like the spring and summer bees. She would always say nay. That they have a king. That he is flying there, where the swarm is thickest." Tony pointed to an area where the snowfall could have looked thicker, even though he knew that couldn't be true. That one area couldn't have a thicker snowfall than the area a foot away from it. But all it was, was a fairytale, so he knew not to take it too seriously. "But he never remains here on the Earth. Instead he flies up to the dark, menacing clouds and resides in a realm far beyond there. But sometimes, late at night, he flies through the streets of this very town, and looks through our windows. And when he looked through them, ice freezes on the panes and creates the shapes that we see in the morning." Tony's eyes moved back to the sky as if he was looking for either his mother or this mysterious Snow King above. "It was a silly story. But still, her face always lit up when she told it. And a part of me always wondered what the king looked like." Tony shook his head and several clumps of snow fell off his wool hat. "Well enough about that. I have a snowball to make with Steve's name on it."

Bruce wanted to reach out for his friend. To tell him that it's ok to open up about his mom more. That opening up about her and how he feels might heal the wound that was created when she died. But Tony wasn't like that. He would rather bury himself in his work to lessen the pain and memories. Instead, he just let his friend pass him and shortly after, followed him to the center of town where everyone else was hanging out.

Before they reached the center though, Tony bent over and began making his snowball. The melancholy face he had moments ago had vanished and a mischievous smirk took its place. Bruce just followed knowing that this wouldn't end well. "Hey Rogers!" Tony shouted from behind Steve as soon as he was in snowball throwing distance. Steve turned around and in mere seconds his face was red from not only cold and pain of getting a compact ball of snow thrown in his face, but from annoyance.

"Really Stark?" He muttered as he wiped away the last bit of snow in his face.

"Bruce and I call dibs on Rhodey." Tony shouted and they made their way to the side of the wall that Rhodey and Sam made in their snowball war against Steve and Bucky.

Rhodey, the only other person in their godforsaken village that he could call a friend. He was not exactly a scientific genius like he and Bruce, but he always stood by their side, no matter what. Also, he was one of the few people that didn't care about the Stark name and all the money and baggage that came along with it. And in the days where a name means everything, true friends are hard to find.

"Jarvis finally made you come out of your cave?" Rhodey laughed as they had their time out so Sam could join Steve and Bucky on their side of the trenches they were hiding behind.

The boys were scooping up the snow and tightly compacting it into baseball sized balls and creating two piles between the three of them. "I figured he needed a few hours away from me so he could clean up the house and not have it destroyed the moment he finishes."

Rhodey scoffed, but smiled at Tony. "Yah right. Cleaning." He finished making another snowball and added it to their pile. "Just make sure we don't lose. Cause if we do, we'll never hear the end of it from Sam."

"This is me you're talking to." Tony grinned sheepishly. "Losing has never been part of my vocabulary."

The hours of throwing snowballs and getting wet and red with the frozen water went by faster than Tony expected. Sometimes he was so caught up in his dream of inventing and surpassing his father, he forgot how fun it could be to be a normal teenager.

He pulled his watch out of his pocket to check the time and saw it was ten till one. "Damn it." Tony muttered as he safely put it back in his pocket. He almost forgot about the trip he had to make to the the neighboring village. It was about two hours by carriage and the shop owner told him to be there no later than three. He would be cutting it close. "I have to go." He signed has he carefully tucked away his watch. "Bruce. Don't forget, about tomorrow. And Rhodey the day after?"

"Tony, have I ever forgotten to come over once in the past ten years? Besides, tomorrow is Christmas. How could I ever forget with that?" The mood quickly turned somber, the three boys speaking cryptically incase the other guys were listening to the conversation.

"I'll see you guys later then." Tony nodded his head as he headed back to his house, hoping that Jarvis already had the carriage prepped.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas Bruce." Tony pulled his friend into a hug as soon as he walked through the door and entered the Stark mansion.<p>

"Yah, you too." Bruce was hesitant to hug at first. He always got weirded out by how much Tony loved Christmas. Especially since what follows the next day. But knew that it was better to go along with Tony's whims. To keep him merry and focused on the joy of the holiday. Today was all about his best friend and eating Jarvis's homemade gingerbread cookies.

"Before I forget, here is your gift." Tony pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and handed it to Bruce.

"Tony, you shouldn't have." Bruce said feigning the gift as a marriage proposal. It was a good way to keep the mood light and to keep Tony entertained.

"Well you are the only person who can keep up with me." Tony said playing along.

Bruce opened the box and laying on a black velvet bed was a gold pocket watch. The cover looked like little cogs and the back was see through so one could actually see the mechanics of it. He lifted it up from the bed and the chain was long enough to wear around his neck instead of in his pocket. He clicked the button on the top and it popped open showing the Roman numeral numbers. What Bruce did not expect was the engraving on the inside.

The cog that always keeps me going

Was it sappy? Yes. Was it unexpected? Of course. Would anyone believe him if he said Tony had something that sincere engraved in it? Definitely not. But did it remind him why they were friends? Why they were so close? Yes. That it did. It was one of the few moments where Tony was being grateful and not his usual egotistical self. It was his way to say, without you Bruce, I wouldn't be a functioning human being.

"I figured since I broke your last one..." Tony trailed off as his eyes shot to the ground.

"It's perfect Tony." Bruce smiled genuinely as he closed the box and put it in his pant pocket. "Is that gingerbread I smell?" He asked breaking the embarrassed mood the two of them seemed to have. "Wanna see who can make the better gingerbread house?" Bruce challenged knowing Tony always liked a good competition.

"Why is it always a house?" Tony asked as the headed for the kitchen. "Why can't we make a gingerbread version of the Roman Colosseum?"

Bruce rested his head in his hand and shook it wearily. Tony is the only person who would think of something that ridiculous. But that was one of the reasons why he loved Tony. Lifting up his head and placing it on his friend's shoulder. The two then headed into the kitchen to begin the day's customary events of building gingerbread houses, singing carols in the music room, playing a game or two of chess, eating a dinner prepared by Jarvis, and falling asleep to a crackling fire while he told them ghost stories.

* * *

><p>"Sir are you ready?" Jarvis asked after knocking on the door and letting himself into his young charge's bedroom. He saw Tony was fussing with his tie and came over to fix it for him. He helped him put on the stuffy black jacket and gave the boy a quick lookover. He looked so much like his father and yet, besides the whole mad scientist and engineering hobbies, he was more like Maria. He wanted to help the villagers. Try to make their lives easier. Yes he did flaunt his intelligence, have an I'm superior than everyone attitude at times; but everything he did was to better mankind.<p>

"Where's Bruce?" Tony did his best to keep his voice level, but he swore he he heard a tinge of sadness in it.

"Getting ready in one of the guests rooms. Shall I fetch him for you?"

Tony nodded his head slowly, as his eyes dared to look at his mirror. How he hated dress clothing like this. They felt constricting in a sense. But very soon, when he goes off to university overseas, clothing such as this would be expect of him. He would have to look like a true gentleman. And that would be even harder with him being an American, well Italian-American. "Thank you Jarvis."

"Are you ready?" Bruce asked as he stood in the doorway. "Rhodey is gonna met us there as usual."

Tony headed over to the door and was ready to leave. "When am I not ready?" He asked as he tried to walk past Bruce.

Bruce placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's just gonna be you, me, Jarvis and Rhodey. You don't need to act-"

Tony shrugged off Bruce. "It's not an act Bruce. Besides, it's been ten years. I'm not a kid anymore."

"I'm just saying, you don't need to pretend to be strong. We all know how close you were with her. And your father-"

"I'll be fine." Tony said as he finally left Bruce in his doorway and headed down the stairs.

While the flower shop had a very little selection to choose from, Tony was able to buy a lovely bouquet of Kaffir Lilies. And besides the snow crunching under their feet, Tony, Jarvis and Bruce walked to the small graveyard on the outskirts of town in silence. There were not many headstones, for many in their village could not afford such frivolous items for the dead. So the land looked even more desolate than a graveyard should.

If Tony had it his way, he would have had an obelisk built for his mother, but she was a women who preferred the simple lifestyle. While she was the wife of the richest man in town, she never flaunted her wealth. In fact, she used it to help the villagers, by being the local midwife. Her skills were so grand, the other neighboring villages and even people from the capital called upon her for her skills.

And her stories, the ones of the gods, and the nine realms, they would always relax him and put him to sleep. She never forced him to pursue engineering or the sciences like his father. All she wanted was for him to be happy.

At the gate of the graveyard, Rhodey, dressed in his Sunday best, was waiting from them to arrive. "Hey Rhodey." Tony muttered and found himself pulled into an embrace by his friend.

"Hey man." Was the only thing Rhodey said to him. He knew better than to say sorry and I understand. Those were empty words. Not something Tony needed to hear. All he needed to know was that his friends would stay by his side, no matter what.

The four men made it to the back of the graveyard where the iron fence made its border. Two headstones approximately three feet in height stood under a dead maple tree. One read Maria Collins Stark, 1796 - 1831 "A mother is the truest friend we have, when trials, heavy and sudden, fall upon us; when adversity takes the place of prosperity; when friends who rejoice with us in our sunshine, desert us when troubles thicken around us, still will she cling to us, and endeavor by her kind precepts and counsels to dissipate the clouds of darkness, and cause peace to return to our hearts."

A quote from her favorite author, Washington Irving. It was fitting for her. Worth every cent to give her such a headstone, even if no one besides himself and his friends were looking at it.

The other headstone next to hers was much more simplistic, Howard Anthony Walter Stark, 1790 - 1831 Husband, Father, Inventor.

At times, Tony felt like his father didn't even deserve that. If it was up to him, he would have been buried under the very tracks his trains drive on. But seeing as how the village would have been nothing without him, he was obligated to at least give him that.

Tony knelt down at his mother's headstone and placed the flowers down on the snow. "Hey Mom." Tony whispered as he held his hand out and grazed the frozen stone. Some snow fell of the top of it and landed on his gloved hands. "Happy belated Christmas. Jarvis has been making sure I'm eating, sleeping and cleaning properly so I don't get sick. And wakes me up to makes sure that I go to school every day. So you don't need to worry about me. Rhodey and Bruce are still putting up with me. Making sure I don't destroy the house too much with my inventions. And Jarvis still tends to your garden. The roses will be beautiful this year. I know you will like them." He got silent for a few moments and his hand dropped from the frozen slab of stone. "On occasion, I still look for him. The Snow King. If I see a thick cluster of snowfall. I look for him. For you. I know he's not real, but you always believed in him. So I'll keep searching for him. For you." Tony rose and straightened his jacket. He briefly glanced at his father's gravestone. His hand grazed gingerly over his stomach as he looked at it apathetically. Closing his eyes and dropping his hand he turned around and began making his way back to the graveyard entrance.

Tony leaned against the frozen gate and saw Bruce and Rhody running as quickly as they could in the snow to meet him. "Are you sure that's all you want to say?" Rhodey asked first since he got to Tony first.

"Like I told Bruce earlier. I'm not a little kid-"

"This isn't about you being a kid or not." Rhodey quickly interrupted, not wanting to take any of Tony's shit today. "This is about you still trying to be connected to your mom but pushing her memory away at the same time. Tony, you always lock yourself up. Drown all your attention into your inventions. The only time you ever open up is when we have these once a year trips to your mom's grave. And each year, your time with her gets shorter and shorter. Tony, you don't have to limit your time or keep anything to yourself. Today is your day with her. We are just here for support."

"What's there to tell her?" Tony asked hypothetically. "I'm nowhere close on my automobile. And I can't think of any way to improve trains any more than they already have been. School is tedious. And who knows if I'll even get into Cambridge, let alone go considering it's a continent away. So far nothing of great meaning has happened in my life for me to tell her. I'm heading back home then. I have work to do." Tony said finitely, leaving his friends without a second thought.

* * *

><p>Winter continued on and there were many cold days. Snow continued to pile on top of itself, and Tony used it as an excuse to continue his work. But every other day, was the same as the last. Meaning, he was making no progress on his automobile. With spring coming, Tony was becoming more optimistic. Working outside with the fresh air, the blooming flowers, and the gentle hum of the bees. He had a strong feeling that spring and summer was exactly what he needed to get out of his indoor working rut.<p>

"Don't stay up too late sir." Jarvis said as he opened the door to Tony's lab. "You have school in the morning."

"Yah. Yah." Tony waved off not straying from his newly welded pieces of metal. His car, aesthetically, was coming along smoothly. If only he could still figure out a way to power it. Long into the night he worked on schematics and tried to think of some new ideas, but nothing came. Finally, he stepped away from his desk and knew his eyes needed a rest.

It's impossible to think properly when you're tired, but Tony was not going to let that get to him. He was determined to stay up at late as he needed. Spring was coming. He wanted a prototype out by late spring or early summer, but that dream felt more and more likely to be unfulfilled.

Pushing his blueprints away, he finally stood up from his desk. He walked over to the couch by the window and plopped down. Closing his eyes, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Maybe his seventy-two hours of no sleep so he could try to figure out the secret of powering his automobile, was finally getting to him. But how could he possibly think about sleep and school at a time like this. He needs to make this automobile. He needs to surpass his dad in every way possible. He needs to be the one remembered in his history books. It has to be him. It has to be.

Opening his eyes he turned to look out the large window. The glass was finally replaced from his latest experiment gone wrong, but he did miss the cool breeze on his face. But he had to admit, that he was happy for the glass since spring is only a day away. So when they were inside, he didn't want to deal with Bruce's allergy induced sneezing.

Tony's eyes started to flutter in and out of sleep the longer he sat on the couch, but his eyes stayed focused on the stars. It was a clear night and the shimmering diamonds above looked even more radiant.

"Did you know Tony that we are just one of nine realms? The other eight, they are up there. We may not be able to see them, but they can see us." Maria's voice whispered jovially in her son's ear.

Tony turned his head to the other side of the room, and could have sworn he saw the shadow of his mother and a young boy sticking their heads out the window. A small brass telescope was in her hand but she placed it down on the nightstand. The shadow that resembled a four year old him shook his head no as he took in his mother's every word. "Asgard and Vanaheim are where the gods, such as Odin and Frigga, reside." The shadow smiled warmly as she wrapped her arms tightly around her son. "We, humans live on Midgard or what we call Earth. And the elves-"

"Elves!" Tony head his own voice interrupted his mother excitedly.

"Yes Anthony." Her laugh was musical as she rubbed her son's shoulder. "Elves. But not the same type of elf as Father Christmas. These ones are warriors. They do not care for the rule of the gods but live peacefully with them. They reside on Alfheim. And the dwarfs, called the dark elves by some, live on Svartalfheim. Now the dark elves are a dangerous breed that want to downfall of the gods and to rule all the realms for themselves. But few, if any, live. Most were killed in their last war with Asgard. Then there is Hel, where the dead reside. And then there is Niflheim and Muspelhim, where the ice and fire demons are."

"Is that where the Snow King lives?"

"Nay." She looked down towards him as he continued looking at the stars in the sky. "He lives in the last of the realms. Jotunheim. Where the giants live."

"Is the Snow King a giant then?" The enthusiasm could no longer be contained in the small child's voice as he listened to his mother's story.

"Yes, he is. But he is not quite like the others."

"Mother, how do you know so much about the realms and the Snow King?"

"That is a story for another night my son." Her voice slowly faded away as her eyes drifted from her son back to the sky and the stars above.

Tony watched the shadows evaporated into the darkness of the room and he turned back to face his own window. "What the?" He murmured to himself as he started to rub his eyes awake. Across the street he saw thick white mist...no, not mist...it was snow. A moving swarm of snow. It was like the bees his mother used to point out to him. He watched as the storm paused at the windows of every building it passed for a few seconds before moving again. He had to be imaging this. This could not be real. The bees in the snow. They are just storied his mom made up. Science. Frozen water in the sky that falls from clouds. Snow is not some mystical creature. It could be explained with science based facts.

His body froze as the snowy mist got closer and he repeated over and over in his head that he was seeing things. For he could have sworn he saw a silhouette of a body. The floating snow surrounding it was moving perfectly in sync with the walking of the body. Wait. The body wasn't walking. It was gliding. The silhouette's feet were not touching the ground. It slowly got closer to his own window and Tony thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest. He did his best to stay still on the sofa. He prayed soundlessly to the gods; asking them to let this be some sleep deprived mirage, but in his heart he knew it was for naught. What he was seeing was real. It's something that he has known about since he was a child, but in recent years convinced himself to be a myth. What he was seeing, was what his mother was always looking for. It was the Snow King.

He finally dared to move his eyes back over to the window and had to keep himself from shouting in utter shock. His own eyes met a pair of deep crimson ones, a shade of red more vibrant than blood. But the longer he looking into them, the closer he studied, the more alluring he found them. Enchanting in a sense. They were the most beautiful swirl of deadly and alluring. He had a feeling that the Snow King could see in the window. That he could see him. He even thought the man could hear his heart beating through the wall and glass of the window. But their eyes never parted.

Tony's body shot up from the sofa, as if the king was calling out to him. Summoning him. He leaned in closer to the glass, his finger itching to touch the clasp to open it. He was completely entranced.

The Snow King smirked and moved his head so he was only inches from the window. He lowered his body so he was perfectly eye level with the boy on the other side of the window. He found himself amused and intrigued. This human. This mortal. He could see him amongst his protective mist. It didn't matter though. This boy will just think he is dreaming. That this was his imagination running wild. And even if he did tell the villagers. Claimed that he saw a man creating frost on his window. No one would believe him. They would think him mad.

Pursing his lips together, he gently blew on the glass. He watched as the boys eyes went from captivated to confused when star shaped frost formed on the window and made it so neither could see the other.

* * *

><p>"Tony, you do realize how crazy that sounds." Bruce whispered after he finished jotting down the notes on the chalkboard. "The Snow King? You were probably just imagining it. Which is why you need to have a normal sleeping habit."<p>

"I know what I saw Bruce." Tony whispered back, but unlike Bruce, he was not writing down what their teacher was on the board. He just sat in his chair, his elbow on his desk and chin resting on his right hand.

"The Snow King is just some story your mom made up." Bruce began jotting notes down again, his eyes staying focused on the board, but his brain on the conversation with Tony. "No one else in the village has ever heard of the story. I asked around. No one knew what I was talking about when I asked them if they were told any myths or stories about a Snow King. In fact, most of the stories your mom told, the ones about the gods and nine realms. No one has ever heard of them before."

"I know what I saw Bruce. It was the Snow King. It had to be." But even Tony heard the doubt in his voice. Bruce was the one person who believed in him, no matter what. So why won't he believe him when he said he saw a guy making the frost on everyones windows in the middle of the night. That he was doing what his mom's story about the Snow King did. Sure, he might have been a little sleep deprived, but he knew what he saw was real. It had to be real. It had to be.

"Mr. Stark." Mr. Coulson's voice quickly hushed the two boy's whispers. His arms were crossed as he walked to the back of the room. "Care to share your riveting conversation with the rest of the class?"

"Nah, I think I'm good." Tony smirked as he leaned back in his chair. "So please, go back to teaching. Just act like I'm not even here."

"Oh no Mr. Stark." Professor Coulson who normally showed little emotion, had a glint in his eyes that Tony didn't like. Something akin to a smile on his stoic face. "I insist. Please tell us. I believe you were talking to Mr. Banner about a Snow King. A Snow King that you know what you saw." He rose an eyebrow, challenging the boy to admit he was talking about some cock-and-bull fairy tale.

"It's a new steam engine train. Supposedly it goes ninety miles per hour. The typical train only goes forty. The thing is, it only travels by night, so no one knows if it really exists or not." Tony said the lie so matter of factly that even he was believing it. "Since the train station is a few miles behind my house, I can see the trains pulling in from my bedroom window. Last night, I thought I saw the mysterious Snow King Steam Engine, but Bruce doesn't believe me. Doesn't think a train that moves that fast could exist." Tony turned to Bruce, grinning. "Isn't that right Bruce?"

He could just imagine the long string of profane words Bruce was saying in his head from being forced into Tony's lie. Bruce smiled half-heartedly at Professor Coulson as he tried to think fast. He didn't want Tony to get in trouble, nor have the other kids thinking he was crazier than they already do. But Tony's lie was absurd. Almost more absurd than the actual one he was telling him about the Snow King in his window. So, how was he supposed to back that up? "Well Professor Coulson, you know Tony. Always chasing after the unattainable. Especially when it comes to the sciences."

"That he does Mr. Banner." Professor Coulson said shortly. "That he does. Now, back to conjugating."

"Thank god it's over." Tony said as he and Bruce left the small schoolhouse and began the walk to their houses. "Now to more important matters."

"You know Tony, if you still plan on going to Cambridge, you might want to get on Professor Coulson's good side." Bruce said slowly, but knew Tony wouldn't listen to his advice either way.

"Who needs Professor Coulson's recommendation when I got both the money and the brain?" Tony was being nonchalant about the situation as opposed to the last time he talked about his short term goal. "I'll get in, no problem. And so will you." Tony turned his head to the side to look at his best friend and smiled genuinely. "We're gonna get out of this town and go on to bigger things. Make a name for ourselves." Bruce sighed in relief. It seems like the day of visiting his mother's grave, and what he said there was a long forgotten memory. He was back to being his usual overly assuring self.

"And it all starts with the automobile." Both boys said in unison, but their tones vastly different. Tony was excited, enthusiasm rung in his voice, where for Bruce it was more dread; that they were chasing after a lost cause.

"That's right Bruce." Tony stopped and grabbed Bruce by the shoulder and pulled him in close. His other hand reach out in front of him as if he were painting a picture in the air. "I can see it now. You. Me. Stark-Banner Industries. We will revolutionize the way people travel. Hundreds. No Thousands. Thousands of years from now, people will still know our names. We will be immortalized."

"We just need to figure out how to power it to make it work." Bruce said sarcastically as if it were no big deal. That the past two years they have spent working on it will finally be solved next Tuesday.

"It's all a matter of time Bruce. All a matter of time."

They finally reached the fork in the road that divided to two houses from one another. "I should head home and practice my Latin."

"Or you could come over." Tony was still beaming. "It's the first day of spring. And Jarvis has been working on the garden since we left for school."

"Some of us actually care about how well we do." Bruce sighed. It was easy for Tony to blow off school as nothing. He has money. Is a genius. His father was worshiped and considered a revolutionist in his industry. Even without his intellect, Tony was set for life. While Bruce has the intellect he has to work hard to make sure he can succeed. His name is already tainted by his father in the scientific community. He can't give them any more reason to be shunned when he hasn't even entered it yet. And he definitely cannot rely on Tony to help him make it. He has to do it on his own. Make everyone else see his brilliance and that he is not his father. "We can hang out this weekend." He saw Tony look at him skeptically. "Friday when school gets out. I promise."

Tony agreed to Bruce's terms and watched his friend walk down the path to his aunt and uncle's house. The moment he was out of sight, Tony went back the way they came and headed to the graveyard. The flowers he left for his mother at Christmas were gone. The grounds keeper must have tossed them when they wilted, and Tony felt bad that he didn't bring a new bouquet for her. But he quickly shrugged it off. More pressing matters were at hand. "Hey mom. Sorry about my last visit. I know I wasn't exactly being talkative, but now I have something to tell you." He sat down cross-legged, and dropped his voice into a whisper. He knew no one would be listening, few people in town ever come to the graveyard. But there was just something about telling him mom what he saw that made the hushed voice necessary. "I actually saw him. The Snow King. He's real. He looked right at me through my window. His eyes were darker than blood and his skin a cleaner blue than the summer sky. Just like you said." Tony sighed and began pulling at the grass over his father's grave. "I don't know how you knew all of this. And it's not just the Snow King, but how you knew of the gods and other realms too. You were taken away from me before I got to hear that story. But I will find out one way or another. Why you know so much about these other worlds. And why you were so interested in the Snow King as opposed to all the others. I'll have to wait a few month for the cold to return, but I will figure this out mom. I promise you that much."

* * *

><p>Laying in the rose garden, both Tony and Bruce were both watching the clouds. The bricks were warm, but they had laid out quilts and pillows just in case it got too hot. Bruce had a small stack of hankies by his head incase his hay fever started up. Below the stack of hankies was several scientific journals, their pages starting to yellow at the edges and the leather covering them deteriorating. On a small table was a sweating pitcher of raspberry lemonade and two glasses with melting ice.<p>

"That one looks like an air brake pump." Tony said offhandedly pointing to a cloud.

"Yah know, most people see dogs or boats, not train parts." Bruce grabbed one of the thin pieces of cloth and dabbed his nose. "When they are looking at clouds."

"Doing this helps me think." Tony sighed as he grabbed one of his head pillows and put it under his lower back. "I still need to figure out how to get my automobile to work."

"Why are you so against steam power anyways?"

Tony's eyes continued to scan the sky as he debated how to word the answer. There were plenty of reasons as to why he was so against making his automobiles steam powered, but most may sound juvenile. Now, there was no question that the biggest reason as to why he was against steam power was because that's what his dad worked with. If he was truly going to surpass him, he needed something better. "All that smoke so close to human lungs, cannot be healthy. I also don't imagine it being that healthy for nature in general, but more studies on that need to be done." Tony said lifting up his right hand pointer finger as if saying the number one. "It will take too long for the automobile to heat up and take away from the convenience factor that I want for it." Tony then put up his middle finger making the number two. "The maintenance required for a steam engine will also be difficult for the average household, which once again will take away from my idea of convenience for short distance travel that's faster than carriages." He held up the index finger to make a three. "So, steam power is out of the question."

"Why not just make a steam powered one. See how people react to it. Then when you finish that one, work on the life changing power source yet to be discovered." Bruce threw out. "Who knows, maybe you'll figure out what you're looking for, if you work on something you do know."

"You know I can't do that Bruce." Tony said as the cloud that looked like an air brake pump began to lose its shape.

The two got quiet and the bells in the small church tower began their song. It was noon. The only time they rang besides for service every Sunday at eight am. As the bells rang, a pain surged through Tony's eye. The excruciating pain made him sit up and he immediately began rubbing his eye. If felt like something had fallen in the same moment the bells began chiming. He rubbed harder to get whatever it was out, but the pain only got worse. "Damn it." He muttered as the pain moved from his eye to his chest, specifically his heart. He didn't understand what could cause such pain, but it was excruciating. After a few more moments, it vanished and he felt perfectly fine, which confused him even more.

"Tony are you alright?" Bruce shot up and turned so he was sitting directly across from his friend.

"I'm fine." Tony snapped, shrugging off Bruce's concern. It was only after he said the words that he realized that he was coming off as agitated and he didn't understand why he had the sudden outburst. He removed his hand from his eye and looked at the roses next to him. While he could have sworn just minutes ago, they were a mix of vibrant ruby and gold, they now were turning brown at the edges and looking decrepit. "What the-" Tony trailed off as he plucked one of the roses out to study it. He touched the petals and they felt dead, not silky. He pulled out another one and another, trying to rid the garden of the flaws he kept seeing.

"Tony what are you doing?" Bruce asked, his voice borderline frantic as he watched his friend pluck flower after flower. He grabbed Tony's wrist to prevent him from pulling out more flowers.

"Those roses. They're dead. Ugly." Tony snapped freeing his wrist from Bruce's grasp. He turned to face his friend, and he also looked different. He still looked like Bruce, but his aura. It was different. He couldn't explain it. The pain in his left eye and chest returned and he hunched his body over from the pain.

"I'll go get Jarvis." Bruce shot up and began running back to the Stark Manor, leaving Tony to writhe in pain.

When he could no longer hear the pounding of Bruce's feet, the pain once again lessened and he felt normal again. He slowly moved his hands and laid back down. He kept his breathing slow and focused on a single point in the blue sky. He finally felt himself becoming calm, but when he looked back over to the flowers, they were as decrepit as they were before.

"I don't know what happened." Tony could hear Bruce talking to Jarvis as he returned to the garden. "He just started picked the flowers, saying they were dead, and then his body hunched over like he was in pain."

"Are you alright sir?" Jarvis asked as he got on his knees and placed the back of his hand on Tony's head.

Tony pushed it away as he felt the pain in his eye and heart returning. He didn't want to be bothered by Bruce or Jarvis. All he wanted was to be alone. He was fine just a moment ago. But having them in his presence brought back the pain. "Leave me alone." He shouted as he shot up from his spot. "I was fine until you showed up."

Jarvis was taken aback. He had never seen Tony like this. While he was arrogant and technically the master of the household, he always remained respectful to him. He didn't know how to handle this scenario. "Sir, I know you think you are indestructible-"

"I'm going back to my room." Tony interrupted, not wanting to once again hear that he is human and needs to take care of himself. He was reminded that on a daily basis and didn't want to hear it again. "It's unbearable being out here." Tony spoke sharply before leaving Jarvis and Bruce in the rose garden. He slammed his bedroom door behind him and was thankful they didn't follow him back into the house. He fell on his bed and once again could feel the hatred disappearing. Closing his eyes he decided to focus on breathing and nothing else. But why did he get so mad at Bruce and Jarvis? They were only trying to help him. And yet, for found himself agitated that they did care and worry about him. But he couldn't explain why. And the roses? What happened to the roses? Tony didn't understand what had happened to him just now. Maybe it was his lack of sleep? Yes. That had to be it. He just needed to sleep and everything would be better in the morning.

* * *

><p>As much as Tony wanted to believe things would get better in the morning, it never came. Day transformed into weeks and he only found himself getting annoyed at them. He even snapped at Professor Coulson during lessons or at Rhodey when they spent lunch break together. Everyone and everything was bothering him. And the one thing that Tony thought would be his salvation during his unexplainable mood swings, his experiments, he was starting to find them almost as irksome as people at times. But he kept trudging through, not giving up on them yet.<p>

"Tony, don't you think it's time you focus on something a little more realistic?" Bruce saw the floor around Tony's desk was littered with crumpled blue prints and the trash bin in the corner was filled to the brim. "No one will blame you for giving up on this one. You are still the smartest seventeen year old in the village. So just make one with a steam engine already."

Tony rubbed his temples, his pencil still between his fingers. Sighing, he grabbed the blueprint in front of him, crumpled it up and threw it in the direction of the bin. It hit the small pyramid already formed on top and several of the rumpled balls rolled and joined the others on the floor. "You know I can't do that Bruce." He finally spoke as he tapped his pencil on the fresh sheet of blueprint paper. "I need to beat him. I have to."

Bruce placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and sighed. What more could he do? Yah, he liked science, but he is more into chemistry, biology, and physics. He is not an engineer or inventor like Tony is. But their skill sets complement each other. However right now. He has no clue how to even start helping Tony on this one. "Tony, your dad designed and built the first working steam powered locomotive. That's not an easy feat to beat. And no one expects you to. Not when you are still in school. Besides, you have so many more opportunities out there. You have money Tony. You can go to Europe and study at one of the university's there. There is nothing keeping you here."

"If you're not gonna help me Bruce, then just go." Tony said bitterly, but was confused where that spurt of annoyance came. Bruce was just trying to help. Being a friend. There was no reason to bite his head off. And yet, something about the anger felt right. That it was easier than trying to look at the bright side. A part of him just wanted to succumb to his hatred, but he needed to fight it. He can't hurt Bruce. Not when he has always stayed by his side. Bust most of all, he can't let this hatred turn him into his father.

"Bruce...I"

"You're obviously tired Tony." Bruce said irately as he headed for the door. "We'll talk after you get some sleep."

"Bruce. Wait!" Tony shot up from his chair, but Bruce had already slammed the door behind himself. "Damn it." Tony picked up the blueprint paper and began ripping it into pieces. "It's useless. All useless." He walked over to the welded sheets of metal and kicked it. "Damn it!" His foot throbbed in pain as he hopped around the shed.

Tony still didn't know where all this pent up rage has been coming from. Why he had been shouting and talking back to Jarvis, Bruce and Rhodey. He honestly didn't know. But trying to find a way to sedate it was much harder than accepting it. So he was. And honestly, a large part of him didn't care anymore.


	2. Part 2

Part II

* * *

><p>Spring turned into summer and summer became fall, and as it should, fall became winter. Tony's mood worsened with every passing day. The anger and hatred that was amplified by the glass shard and all that was good and beautiful diminishing in Tony, he became unbearable to be around. Jarvis and Bruce never gave up hope though. They constantly tried to bring out the scientific wonderment in Tony. To make him see that the projects he had given up on were not a waste of time. But it was all for naught since neither knew about nor could see the shard of glass in his eye. "Hey Tony, why don't we look over some of these old blueprints you sketched for your automobile. You might make some headway on it since you'll be looked at them with fresh eyes." Bruce suggested as he usually did, but he knew the answer long before he even dared to ask the question.<p>

"I'm not touching those blueprints Bruce." Tony almost snarled, but it was a tone Bruce had forced himself to become accustom to. "I'm going outside." Tony left his house, slamming every door behind him as he left. He grabbed his sled and rope that were on the porch and headed to the center of town where the rest of the boys were.

Many of them had already tied their sleds to the adult's carts or sledges, freely riding around the village. Tony though, he didn't want to tie it to someone he knew. It was the holidays, soon to be Christmas. Many travelers would be passing through their small village on their way to the capital. He would tie his sled to one of their carts or sledges. He would go as far as he could. Get away from the annoyance and nagging of Jarvis and Bruce. He just needed some space from them, from everything that this stupid town reminded him of.

He sat on one of the bench in the center of town waiting for the perfect victim to pass by. He didn't know how much time went by, but one by one, each of the carts and sledges that passed by were taken. But then again, it looked like everyone was attached to the other villagers. There had to be at least one visitor passing through town. There usually was. He looked up at the sky and the sun told him it was a little past noon. Maybe all the travelers were at the tavern. One of them had to be finishing their lunch and back to their travels. The capital was a four hour ride on a sledge with two horses. And most would want to get there before the sun sets. So someone had to be leaving. They had to.

Then, Tony saw it. A sledge he had never seen in town before. He couldn't tell who was the one controlling the horses, but knew it could not be a villager. The sledge was far too nice with its flawless black paint and green trim and the horses, not they weren't horses, but reindeer's white coats were gleaming as if they were just cleaned. That sledge and the creatures pulling it would cost more than what anyone in the village, besides himself that is, could afford. It was perfect. Exactly what he was looking for.

As the sledge rode twice around the center of town Tony used that time to tie his own sled to the back of the sledge. After one more ride around the center of down, it took off to the center left path, where the gates for the entrance and exit of town was.

As soon as they passed through the corroding copper gates, the reindeer picked up speed and snow was flying past Tony. The faster they went, the more his anger and hatred left him. It was as if they were rooted in the town, and Tony was finally separating his body from them.

When they veered off the path that would lead one to the capital, Tony tried to look around the sledge to see where they were heading. Much to his surprise, the head of the driver turned around. He couldn't see the face hidden behind the black velvet coat for the white and brown fur it was lined with hid them well. He couldn't even ascertain whether the driver was male or female. He thought he saw the head nod at him, for wrinkles formed in the cloak, and then went back to being unnaturally smooth. Tony's eyes darted to the side and saw they were taking a beaten path down a forest. He nodded his head in agreement to the sledge driver. It was a way to say he doesn't mind it getting a little rough.

The head turned around, and a black leather whip went up and back down, hitting the reindeer, demanding them to go faster in the rough terrain.

It was a rush and Tony could feel his blood pumping, he has never felt so alive. Stray tree branches and bushes nipped him, slightly scratching up his face and making a few tears in his jacket. But the cold numbed the pain and the thrill in this adventure dulled any sense of danger or emergency. He thought he saw the mysterious driver turn back his head again, but with the speed being so great, Tony was squinting his eyes, so he was uncertain if that was exactly what he saw.

The snowfall was so great and the ground so packed with snow, Tony no longer knew if what they were on was even a path. The shrubbery and dead trees were thick and the only sound for miles was the gentle tone of the birds. He didn't even know how far away he was from his village, for he no longer recognized the terrain. Boulders covered in snow eventually joined the sights, and they were showing up in the most unpredictable places, resulting in the sledge he was attached to moving sharply left and right.

Tony held onto his sled tightly, but thought he heard a snap in the wood. He turned around and looked down, thankfully his sled was still in one piece. But then he felt another bump and a snap and he instantly felt colder. He could feel the snow on his face and something warm trickling down the side, it was blood. The process of the fall and rolling on the snow caused him to hit several rocks and dead branches, ripping more of his clothes and his skin. "Damn it." Tony grumbled as he clutched his head. He gingerly touched his left temple, the spot he thought the most blood was seeping from.

This was the worst case scenario. He was in the middle of a forest, in god knows where, bleeding; his sled is broken, and the only person is a stranger that he has been tagging along with for the past few hours. He tried to stand up, but the blood rushed to his head. The falling snow along with his head feeling light, made him fall back on the snow. He heard the reindeer coming to a stop, the whoosh of a large patch of snow on a tree, falling to the ground, and then feet walking on the thick snow.

Groaning, Tony lifted up his head to see who this mysterious sledge driver was. And what Tony saw, he couldn't believe. He must have hit his head too hard, loss too much blood, or be freezing to death because the man walking towards him, was according to Bruce, a myth. Not a real person. But, there he was, walking straight towards him.

Finding the strength to move his arms, Tony rubbed his eyes because he still couldn't believe it was true. The guy he saw in his window all those month ago was here. He was standing in front of him. His blue glass like skin shimmered in the late afternoon sun and he could see strange tribal marks on the parts of his bare skin. The crimson eyes were such a vibrant and deep shade of red that Tony found himself getting lost in them. This man was perfection in a sea of the ugly and mundane.

"I must admit mortal, I'm impressed you made it this far on your sled." The man's voice also sounded inhuman. It resonated through the entire forest like the Sunday church bells. Tony knew this man couldn't be human. He just couldn't be. He had to be the man from the story his mother used to tell him. This man was the Snow King. "But you should return to your village before you die from not only the cold, but blood loss." He took note of the blood dripping from the boy's head, down the side of his face as well as cuts bleeding on his arms and possibly other places he couldn't see.

"I don't want to return to my village." Tony finally found his voice in the trance he was in from the Snow King. "I hate it there." Tony was on a role, all the animosity that has slowly been building since spring. Since he spent time with Bruce in the rose garden Jarvis kept in memoriam of Maria Stark, took over. "All the kids my age are idiots and they don't understand me. And my butler, Jarvis. He just wants me to be normal. He is always chastising me about my inventions. And my inventions." He scoffed as the rage kept boiling. "They never work. I keep telling myself I'll figure it out, that I'll make it. But it's a waste of time. They are useless just like everyone else in my village."

The Snow King bent down and studied his eyes carefully. He saw it only for a moment. The shimmering piece of mirror in the boy's defiant eyes. He could help the boy. Save him. But why? Why should he? This boy is a mortal. No different than an ant. And yet something was tugging at his heart strings. A part of him wanted to bring the boy home with him. That the glass was just drawing out on emotions that were already there and just amplifying him. That maybe this human was not so different than he. But what would helping the human gain him? Nothing. He is cursed. And no one, especially a weak mortal could change that. "Come join me in my sledge." The words escaped his lips before he could finish his eternal debate. He knew he shouldn't have spoken, but the boy nodded his head in agreement, so it was too late to detract the sporadic offer. He was so entranced by the Snow King that he was able to stand up and forget about the pain surging through his body and walk to sledge and sit on the bench seat. The Snow King looked to the sky before getting back in his sledge, breathing slowly as he did so. With a wave of his hand, reindeer formed from the snow off the pine trees and ground and once again pulled the sledge. "What is your name boy?"

"Boy?" Tony scoffed as the awe of the Snow King started to fade. Yes, he still saw him as a beauty, but his derisive tone was grating. "Boy? You look no older than I." He crossed his arm across his chest and started studying the Snow King since he was at a closer viewing range. From a distance he looked older, mainly due to his height and the emerald and black battle armor and leather hidden under the onyx velvet cloak. The icy skin was also hard to read, especially since it was shimmering in the snow that was surrounding them. But up close, his sharp facial structure were still juvenile. Maybe that of an eighteen year old. His black hair was long but unlike the time he saw the Snow King in his window, his hair was pulled back, wrapped several times over in emerald twill.

"You are mortal. I am not." The Snow King's voice was stiff as his eyes stayed focused on the road ahead of him. His eyes were carefully focused as if he were controlling the sledge and reindeer with his mind and had to keep the majority of his attention on them else break the enchantment.

"Then what are you?" Tony watched at the snow made reindeer constantly lost the snow at their hooves as they ran harder, but somehow gained more from the flakes falling down on them.

"I am the Snow King. You needn't know anything more than that. So I repeat mortal, what is your name?" His stiff voice was icy, almost deadly now, and Tony's instincts, no matter how dulled they may be by the man's beauty knew it would be best to answer.

"Anthony." He didn't know why he used his whole first name. He hates it. And yet, he was compelled to use it when speaking to the King. "Anthony Edward Stark." He spoke slowly as his attention drifted back to the man sitting next to him. "But you can call me Tony for short." The crimson eyes slithered over to him for just a second, but to Tony that moment could have been hours. Those eyes that were a more vibrant red than blood found a way to take him in. They cooled the hatred even if it did rise a bit with their brief conversations. "And what do I call you?" He dared to ask, hoping this question would receive a bit warmer answer. Then again, how warm could the King of snow be?

"Snow King or your majesty will suffice." His stoic face showed signs of a grin for only a moment. If Tony had blinked he would have missed it completely. A small dimple formed in the pale blue skin and small wrinkles were fading around the thin lips. "Now I suggest you hold on tightly, else I cannot guarantee your safety."

Tony was about to ask why, but the question answered itself. Several yards away was a cave and the reindeer were not slowing down. If anything, they were picking up speed. The cave entrance looked only a quarter of an inch smaller than the sledge and the Snow King, sitting in all his majesty looked taller than the cave itself. "Uh. I don't know how you do math, but mine is never wrong. And with the height and width of this sledge, we won't fit. We will crash." Tony could hear the tinge of panic in his voice as they got closer to the entrance of the cave.

A mischievous glint was in the red eyes and a smirk similar to the one he saw through his window formed. "Don't tell me after that stunt you pulled with your flimsy wooden sled attached to my sledge, you are afraid of entering a cave." He spoke coyly, but also challenging. The Snow King was daring him to admit any fear.

"No." Tony shook his head, but the slight quaver in his voice said otherwise. "No. It just is a mathematical challenge if not improbability, for us to survive this in one piece."

"If it were simple to travel between worlds, then everyone would do it." The grin grew wider and the reindeer were once again picking up speed. They were yards away from the entrance and Tony wanted to close his eyes and brace himself for the impending crash. But he couldn't do it. His eyes refused to close. He had to see how they would make it through the cave, in a sledge alive.

Tony grasped his side of the sledge as tightly as he could with both hands and took one final look at the snow king before they entered the cave. His crimson eyes were wide with excitement and his thin lips somehow created an even bigger grin. The Snow King looked like a child standing in front of the candy story window while a fresh batch of tatty was being pulled. It was the complete opposite of how he imagined the snow king acting. He looked like every other kid his age instead of the Frost Giant king he was.

Turning his attention back in front of him, Tony realized they were seconds away from entering the cave. Taking a deep breath, he braced himself for the worst. But the worst never came. All Tony saw was a few flashes of light, and then the appeared in a desolate sea of snow. There were no trees and not so much as a rock or mountain to liven the dreary view. However, there was a gentle fall of snow. The flakes fluffy like cotton as still kept their form as they landed on him. Tony felt himself getting colder. Like the world dropped thirty degrees in a matter of seconds. He didn't see how that was possible though. The snow fall and depth didn't appear to be much different than what it was before, and yet, he couldn't feel any warmth. His teeth were chattering and he rubbed his arms up and down in an attempt to retain some form of warmth.

The reindeer cantered on, but Tony wondered when they got so big? They appeared to have doubled in size. But how could that be possible? Then again, what is possible about reindeer made of nothing but snow pulling a sledge owned by the Snow King. "This is Jotunheim." Tony meant for it to sound like a question, but it came out as a statement. He remembered the storied his mother used to tell him about the nine realms. Jotunheim was home of the giants. Frost Giants. Wind Giants. Rock Giants. That it was mostly a world of snow, ice, and rock. Nothing more. But the biggest thing that made Tony believe that this was Jotunheim was that he knew it was the homeworld of the Snow King.

The Snow King looked down at his new companion and saw his skin was changing color. It was turning waxy. Mortals cannot handle the harsh temperatures of his world and this one was beginning to show the signs. That along with his wounds, he would not survive much longer. Unbuckling the bronze clasp of the black velvet cloak he handed it to Tony. He couldn't let this mortal die of hypothermia and frostbite along with blood loss. He found him of interest. Especially when he spoke as he just had. That he was knowledgeable of something mortals should know nothing about. "You know of Jotunheim?" He asked as he still held out his cloak to the human. He nodded his head in a yes, but was refusing to take the cloak. "If you do know of this world, then you should know unless you take this cloak, you will die." That was an understatement though. Even with the cloak, it was almost certain that the human could die. Why? Why was he of such interest? He was a fool to bring him here. And yet, all sense pointed to him having to bring the feeble creature here.

There is one way, to make it so the mortal survives.

A voice in the Snow King's head whispered. He was cool and seductive. Almost taunting. The Snow King didn't like this voice. He knew there was something untrustworthy about it. It reminded him of who he used to be before the war, so he did his best to ignore it. But at the same time, the voice was correct. There was a way to save this human. Its effects would not be permanent. And a year was more than enough time to get the piece of mirror out. This mortal certainly would not be here for any longer than that. But should he? It was the safe bet. And if a mortal did die on his watch. What little freedom he possessed would most certainly be taken away. If not that, than an even worse punishment would await him.

"I don't like it when people-" Tony started, but found himself interrupted by the Snow King. The thin lips were soft despite their harsh color. The tongue that entered as Tony's lips parted, shocked his system. It was like a tree holding too much snowing and it finally fell on top of an innocent bystander. And his breath was like the first time you step outside on a cold winter's morning after it had been snowing all night. And his scent. The intoxicating scent remind him of honeysuckle and vanilla, an unusual scent for someone who resided in a land of eternal winter.

The snowy kiss started to chill Tony even more and he could feel his body becoming an icicle. That the cold of the weather and the kiss could kill him if his body were to drop any more degrees. Despite that, he found the kiss utterly blissful and hungered more. He didn't question why he felt like this. Why the Snow King, whom he had just met was affecting him so. And yet, he couldn't help but feel like this was right. That in the past month, all the anger he felt towards Bruce, Jarvis, and his projects, it was all so he could meet the Snow King. That without that anger, this moment would never happen. So, he found himself grateful for it.

As their lips parted, the cold began to fade, and Tony felt his body becoming temperate. The snow was still blizzarding, but he felt as if he had thawed out in front of a crackling fire. He wondered if the kiss could have caused it. That it numbed his body so much, that he became used to the cold. But deep down, he had a feeling this surprising body change went a lot deeper than a kiss.

He then realized it was not only his body temperature that changed, but his cuts, were closing up. Where he bumped his head and was bleeding, all the blood had dried up. And while his head was still tender, fresh, new skin had grown back. All pain in his body had evaporated and if he didn't know better, he never would have thought he was in an accident and nearly died from either blood loss or hypothermia.

Sense soon returned to Tony, the haze that was caused by the Snow King faded. "What the hell?" He sputtered realizing that he was just kissed by the Snow King. By another man. Sure he had the temptation of being with another man, but he never acted upon it. He was usually so engulfed in his work. But being taken by surprise like this that was unheard of. Whenever he was with the other girls in the village, he was the one on top. He was calling the orders. Demanding the pleasure. But so easily submitting to the Snow King. It felt like more of him was changing. He just wondered if all these changes he has been going through, were for the better.

Tony only saw the haughty smirk for a moment, for the Snow King turned the other way to look at the setting sun. "We need to get to my castle quickly." He said, refusing to acknowledge Tony's outburst from the kiss. The reindeer stopped grazing for snow and once again began galloping, heading north, where a stone gray castle covered in ice could be seen in the foreground of an ice capped mountain background.

An echo of a roar was heard in the distance and Tony realized that asking why they needed to get to the castle quickly would be a stupid question. Jotunheim was home to the giants, not bunnies and prairie dogs. And if his mother's stories were right, not all giants got along and they were highly territorial. There was a chance that the magical cave portal that connected the two worlds were not exactly in the Snow King's jurisdiction.

So instead of fighting like he had been with everyone the past months, he just sucked it up and shut up and instead, took in the scenery that was surrounding him. He didn't know how much time went by, but the castle and the mountains were no longer looking like a painting but a full scale castle with a village, only a few miles away.

He wondered who lived in the village. Would they be Frost Giants? Would they look like the Snow King? Maybe it was a difference giant race since the castle was connected to the mountain. No. The castle wasn't connected to the mountain, it was carved out of it. The castle literally used to be the mountain. But how was it made? And how old was it? Then again, how old was the Snow King? He looked far too young to be a king, but maybe those who live in the other realms aged differently. But that was just speculation since that was something that never came up in his mother's stories.

They finally made it to the village and Tony's head shot from left to right. He was eagerly waiting to see the villagers, but disappointment fell upon him when he noticed the village was deserted. The curtains for all the houses were drawn and the doors tightly shut. Not even the sound of children playing indoors could be heard. If the cantering snow made reindeer were not making noise, then everything would be deathly silent, as if the village was abandoned years ago.

Tony turned to the Snow King, but his face was stoic. He made no indication whether it was the norm of his people, or if in fact an abandoned kingdom he was the ruler of. They made their way through the village and up the path on side of the mountain that led to the castle door. Tony turned around, getting one final look at the village, but it looked just as hollow and desolate as when they rode through it. When they reached the castle entrance, the Snow King got out of the sled first, and Tony followed. The moment his feet hit the snowy ground; the sledge and reindeer turned into snow themselves, making a pile next to the door. The doors to the castle opened on their own and the Snow King headed in without a word. Tony quickly followed him and the doors magically slammed shut behind him, echoing down the hall. As the Snow King walked, lights magically lit up, the flames were the most vibrant shade of light blue Tony had ever seen, but even more strange was that the blue flame was so bright that one could easily see down everything down the stone frozen hallway.

Tony walked up to one of the blue flames and studied it closely. Blue is the color a flame makes when it is at it hottest and yet, none of the ice covering the wall was melting. He slowly reached out his hand towards the blue flame, but recoiled before he could get too close. He was being an idiot. If he touches the flame, he will most certainly burn himself and yet, he needed to know why none of the ice was melting. He stretched out his hand again and was only an inch from the flame and it was emitting no heat at all. He steeled himself and grazed the flame with his fingertips and once again there was no heat or burning sensations. If anything, it felt like he was gently grazing over the top of a pond filled with lilies on a warm spring day.

He looked back to the Snow King and saw the long black hair swishing from around a corner. Running to catch up, Tony came to a halt and he finally got a good look at the man. While he was wearing the same black and green leather outfit, the icy blue skin was now a shimmering powder white. And the tribal markings had faded away. The man turned around, and the blood red eyes were now the most vibrant pine tree green. His face was more youthful and looked no older than Tony himself. This boy couldn't be the Snow King. Because besides the skin that looked like it had encased snowflakes, he could easily pass as a normal teenage human. And yet Tony's gut told him it was the Snow King for even in this form he was the embodiment of perfection. "Do not stray Anthony." He spoke rigidly and that confirmed his suspicions of this completely different person being the Snow King. "My servants do not know of you yet. And they are not nearly as welcoming to strangers as I."

Tony was about to open his mouth and ask the Snow King what happened to him. But the bitterness and finality in him talking about his servant's made him hold his tongue. He could ask questions later. Interrogate the Snow King in time. He needs to get the lay of the land first, see what he is up against before he starts to test the boundaries. "Servants?" Tony finally asked as he caught up to the Snow King's side. Just like the village, the castle contained no noise besides the echoes of their voices and clacking of boots. How could servants possibly get away with being so quiet and unseen?

His crooked grin looked more menacing in this human like form than in his snowy outside world one. "You will see." Was all he said as they approached another set of doors the magically opened for them.

The throne room was huge, but desolate. The only piece of furniture was a throne in the center of the room. It was made of silver and rested on a high rise. Directly above the throne on the ceiling was a skylight so one could see the stars at night or the snowfall during the day. The room was shaped as a hexagon and door was at the center of each of the six walls. And the doors. He didn't notice it at first, but they were well over twenty feet tall. He always imagined castles having large doors, but to such an extreme, he couldn't see why besides to make the place look more grandiose in its simplicity. But then, one of the doors opened, and Tony finally understood why the doors and even the ceilings were so high. A man, or what looked like one, whose head almost hit the door as he walked through it, came into the throne room and bowed. "Your majesty." His voice was husky and his skin, it was the same color as the Snow King's was when Tony first met him. "I am pleased to see you have returned safely." The Frost Giant returned to his full height and finally took notice of Tony. His red eyes narrowed and his hand slowly formed into a fist.

Tony gulped and finally knew what it was, it was a Frost Giant, like in the stories his mom used to tell him. It had to be. The Snow King was the ruler of Frost Giants or at least a certain group of them. It was just like what he thought of as a child. "This mortal is our guest." The Snow King said as he sat on his throne. "He is not to be harmed. Tell the rest in the castle, the people in the village. If anyone harms my mortal, they will be killed. There will be no trial. No forgiveness. I will slit their throat and make their family watch until the last drop of blood trickles out."

This was a side of the Snow King Tony didn't expect, for none of his mother's stories told of him being a ruthless king who could kill without batting an eye. But maybe it was a bluff. Just a way that the Snow King could guarantee his safety since he was a mortal. Not of this world. He thought his mother told him that humans were not welcome in any of the other realms. That they were seen as inferior beings compared to the others that existed. That humans were viewed as the ants of the universe. But he could not recall that exact memory to be sure that was what she said.

"Your word is law." The giant said with another low bow.

"And Utard." The Snow King's voice was light but a venomous bite still resonated as he spoke to his servant. "Tell the cook he will be serving two for the time being and have Emiria prepare the room closest to mine."

"Of course." Utard finally rose and headed out the door next to the one he came from.

The Snow King's attention turned to Tony and he felt like the king was looking at his for the first time. The emerald eyes were narrowed and slowly moving up and down as his long bony fingers tapped the armrest of his throne.

Then the conversation he had just heard between the Snow King and his servant hit him. "Your mortal?" He nearly shouted incredulously. "Yours?" He formed it as a question, but the disbelief in his voice made it so it was not to be answered. "You may be a king, but I don't belong to anybody. I came here because I wanted to-"

"You are here because I allowed it." The king shot back, his voice rising slightly. "And while you are here, your blood is mine. I can detract my protection as quickly as I gave it." Tony was about to fight back, tell the king he could make it on his own, but the formation of a silver chair right where the platform started, caused a momentary distraction. "Now sit." He commanded as he returned his outstretched hand to the armrest. "And tell me how you learnt of Jotunheim."

Tony gritted his teeth and picked up the magically formed chair and walked up the staircase of the podium and placed the chair directly in front of the Snow King's. "I'll answer your question if you answer mine." In this form and in the castle, Tony didn't feel the sense of awe and reverence as he did when he first met the king. Yes, he still found him to be a perfect beauty, but he would not just take everything the king said sitting down either.

He could tell the king was not used to being talked to in such a manor for his eyes as alluring as they were, were resembling a viper about to strike its prey. But then they softened to the point where they were apathetic. It was as if the king was contemplating the bargain Tony made. But why would he do that? He holds all the power in this situation. As much as Tony would like to believe that nothing could take him down, he knew that was far from the truth. "One question per day." the Snow King said lifting up his right hand's bony index finger. "You may ask me one question in the morning at breakfast, and I shall do the same at our dinner meal." Despite the words sounding like a bargain, the Snow King was not making one. This was his offer, no haggling or other options allowed. Tony could tell by the finality in his voice that the Snow King was not one to be bargained with, unless it turned the tides in his favor.

"Fine, but starting tomorrow." Tony agreed but also setting his own boundaries. He carefully studied the emerald eyes, since this is the closest he had gotten to them. He was looking for some sign or indication as to why the Snow King was bargaining with him. Why he brought him to Jotunheim. To why the kiss they shared was warm, figuratively speaking. He wanted to know the Snow King's game, and why despite the few brief tiffs they have had, how he calmed the rage that he has been feeling since spring. Why was it that this Snow King was so flawed, but all he could see was perfection? Tony needed to understand everything that has happened to him and why it is. Why his life change so drastically on the last day of winter; the first time he ever saw the Snow King. He needed the night though. The needed it to strategically plan his questions. He only had one question per day, and who knows how long he has with the Snow King or worse, how much longer to live in a world he doesn't belong in.

* * *

><p>Tony woke up in a surprisingly warm bed that felt much larger than his own. Even the blankets were bigger, covering his whole body at least five times over. He had grown accustomed to his feet hanging out, since he was bigger than his quilt. Sure, he had the money to buy a new one. But it was the quilt his mother made him as a child. And he would never give up his last connection to her. "Wha?" He said as he yawned thinking that the Snow King was a dream, but waking up to perfectly warm feet told him otherwise. Foggy memories of strapping his sled to stranger's sledge, the Snow King's sledge to be exact; a kiss that chilled his body so much that part of him wanted a second one to see if it would be just as chilly, and lastly, he remembered a dinner served by Frost Giants, in complete an utter silence. "Good morning milord."<p>

The high pitched female voice startled and he quickly looked from left to right trying to find its source. Standing at the door, a female Frost Giant just a little over eight feet tall, bowed to Tony. Unlike the Snow King, she had no hair, but possessed similar cerulean skin and ruby eyes. "Uh, hi." Tony said not moving from his spot. Sure he was used to having a servant, Jarvis, but after his mother's death, he became more family than the help. So seeing an actual servant in a royal court, Tony didn't exactly know how to take the situation.

"The seamstress has made you new clothing that better suits our cold climates. And his majesty, the Snow King, is expecting you for breakfast in an hour. I have already drawn you up a bath," she indicated to an open door to Tony's left, where a large porcelain tub with gold feet and rim, could be seen in the center of the room. A bar of soap and oils for the bath were on top of a towel on a table next to the tub as well. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" Tony was trying to figure out the age of the girl, but just like the Snow King when he was in his Frost Giant form, it was hard to tell. She looked anywhere from twelve to twenty. As he continued to study her, Tony slowly shook his head no and the girl bowed and left.

Slowly sliding off the bed, Tony headed for the room that he assumed was the bathroom. Steam was rising from the tub, and Tony didn't know if it was because the castle was that cold or the water that warm. The clothing the seamstress made was something from a book of fairy tales that the prince would be wearing. The black slacks felt like they were made of cotton, but unlike any he had seen. The top was red with gold and black piping where the seam lines should be. The black boots were newly shined and looked more for ceremonial purposes than functionality. He was used to wearing clothes stained with grease and burn marks from his experiments. He hadn't seen clothing this nice since his mother and it made him want to wear it less and less. He's not that person anymore and never wasn't to be him again. But his own clothing was most likely destroyed, taken away by the servants in the night. There was no other option, so he had to buck up, get in the bath, get dressed and ask the Snow King his first question.

The water was surprisingly temperate, not too warm or cold, despite steam still billowing from it. He didn't bother putting the oil in the water because it smelt of lavender, and he couldn't stand that scent. The soap bar was rosemary infused, something he was familiar with so he didn't mind washing with it. Drying off and getting dressed in his stiff clothing, he found the same female servant, well he hoped it was the same one, waiting outside his room to lead him to the dining hall. Tony didn't need to be led to the dining room, since he remembered how to get their when he was led to his bedroom after dinner, but decided it was best to let the servant do her duty. Opening the door to the dining room, Tony found himself there before the king, he sat in the same chair he did for dinner. No servants came over to offered him a drink, he could only assume they were waiting for their king to arrive. One minute, then five, then fifteen minutes passed and Tony found himself still waiting for the Snow King. He leaned on the table tapping his fingers, impatiently waiting for the king to arrive. He thought the least the servants could do was serve him a glass of water since he was waiting on the king. And he being on time for something was a miracle in itself. He preferred being the one people waited for, not the other way around.

The doors finally opened, and Tony's head pricked up. The king's boots clicked as he walked to his chair and sat down. Immediately servants brought out glasses of water, milk, plates of bread and butter, various types of nuts and eggs. With the cold temperatures, Tony wondered how much fresh food they had. How they grew food and kept animals alive. All he could assume was that the wildlife, much like the residents, were built for the cold. He just hoped that he could go out and explore these things for himself.

Just like dinner, the two ate in silence. Tony had the first question ready in his head. He spent most of last night internally debating it. So many questions and only one he could ask. One per day. He wanted to know why the Snow King changed his forms. How a teenager is a king. Why the king took him when he could have easily left him to die in the snow. He also wanted to know if the Snow King knew his mother. And if not, then how she could know of him and what he does. How she knew all the stories of the gods and the nine realms that she told Tony as a child. But most of all, why she was always searching for him. Why she needed to meet the Snow King so. And now, why that same passion lives in him.

Tony knew those questions would come one day. But not today. He needs to start small. Slowly build up the king's trust and then ask the hard questions. Placing down his fork and knife, Tony attacked faster than a viper. "How old are you?" He demanded, making his first question more forceful than he intended it to be. The king looked at Tony with curious eyes, as if he didn't fully understand the point of the question. Tony rolled his eyes and sighed. He didn't think it was that difficult of a question nor worded strangely. "I asked how old you are. Your age." He added making it clear he thought this was an obvious and simplistic question.

"Your first question for me." The king started slowly and Tony was not sure how to read him yet. "You can ask me anything you desire. And you wish to know my age." For a moment, Tony was taken aback for the king was laughing at him. It started derisively but slowly grew more jovial. The king quickly covered him mouth, stifling the noise until he could return to his normal demeanor. "You are a curious mortal indeed." Tony was graced with a small smile as the king once again scanned him. Seeing if there was more to this mortal than he saw yesterday. "Tell me, how old do you think I am?"

Tony opened his mouth, ready to say seventeen or eighteen, but quickly shut his mouth. It was his time to ask the question, not the king's. Sure, it was just an offhand question of no real importance, but Tony didn't want his time taken away. "According to our agreement, the morning is when I ask the questions. Not you." Tony could feel the ends up his lips pull up in a smile. "But if you are set on that being your question, then by all means. I have another one at the ready."

The kings eyes went from bemused to deadly in a matter of seconds and Tony felt like he was getting whiplash from the attitude changes. His expression softened slightly and his tongue slithered between his lips. "Seven-hundred and nine." He finally said after a few moments silence passed.

Tony nearly spit out the water he was drinking. How is it that a Seven-hundred and nine year old looks eighteen? "Years?" Tony thankfully was able to hold back his shock and kept his voice level.

Apparently Tony's response was the desired one, for the Snow King's amused grin was hard to hide. "I believe we agreed to only one question per day. If you so wish to waste tomorrows on such a trivial question, I will humor you. Otherwise, I suggest you use the intellect you were boasting of the other day. Unless you were just trying to show off. "Tony was about to fight back, but the king rising from his chair and the servants quickly coming to the king's side and bowing forced Tony to hold his tongue. "I will return before the evening meal. Please refrain from leaving the confines of this castle. I would rather not have to worry about an execution when I return."

Tony was unsure what the king meant by that. To worry about and execution. Who would be killed if he left the castle? "Where do you think you're going?" Tony nearly shouted as he rose from his chair.

The Snow King turned around and Tony couldn't read his face, it was neither amused nor angry. "I supposed I can indulge you this once." The king said as if he were bestowing Tony with a great gift. "I am the Snow King. I create all the snow, ice, frost, and anything else relating to the winter season in your realm. Thus, I must return to your world every day, and bestow the gift of such weather on those towns and cities I so choose. Every day I will leave at this time, and return before supper. So behave." He said that last part in an almost condescending tone, before leaving Tony alone.

Gritting his teeth, Tony sat back down in his chair. What was the point of the Snow King taking him, if they were only going to see one another for a few times a day? What was his supposed to do with his time? "Milord." The Frost Giant he assumed was the one from this morning, for he still had a hard time deciphering the difference, bowed as she approached him. "Might I be so bold, and suggest an activity to pass the time with, until his majesty, the Snow King returns?"

"Sure." Tony knew he didn't have anything to lose, listening to the servant's suggestion.

"Follow me then, milord." She backed up a bit and led Tony out of the dining room and down several passages he had never been down before.

She opened a set of double doors that were different than the rest in the castle. They were purely made of metal and a typical height of a door from his own world. Tony stepped into the room and the doors were shut behind him. Everything about the room was normal, down to the ceiling height and furniture.

There were no windows, but the ceiling appeared to be made of glass and the weak sunlight was the only form of light in the room.

There was a rocking chair in one corner with a small table next to it. Slightly off center, in the middle of the room, was two wooden tables pushed together and a pair of matching chairs. The walls were lined with bookshelves full of leather bound books, tubes with maps or old loose parchment in them. A few of the shelving units had drawers with blank parchment, bottles of ink, and various writing utensils in them.

Tony grabbed one of the books off the shelf and opened it. The symbols inside were strange, but familiar. He flipped the pages and the more he looked at the symbols the more recognizable they became. That was until he read one of the words perfectly, Loki. One of the gods of Asgard his mom used to tell him stories about. The trickster god. The second son of Odin. The man who was supposed to kill Balder with mistletoe and start Ragnarock.

Normally he found history dull, of no use to him. He would rather think about the future than the past. But for reasons unknown to him, he was completely captivated by the book. He gently ran his fingers over the page, and if he didn't know any better, he would think that the book was actually a diary and the perfectly slanted writing was handwritten and not made with a press. Placing the book on the pushed together tables, he grabbed some parchment, a bottle of ink, a steel nib pen and began writing the twenty four runes of Elder Futhark in large, albeit messy font. Below each symbol he wrote the respective English translation his mother had taught him. He hoped he remembered them well enough for he never imagined that he would have had any use for the old language. But his mother was intent on teaching it to him. She would tell him it was a useful way to write that which you want no one else reading, but sometimes he felt like it was more than that. Learning this language, hearing the stories of the old gods and the Snow King. It was like his mother somehow knew he would be brought to this world. But how would she have known that?

With his handy translation sheet, Tony pulled another blank piece of parchment towards him and began deciphering the page.

Day 839

The All-Father came to me today and told me he was altering the sentence for my "crimes." I am allowed to leave my frozen castle of a dungeon, to the meager realm of Midgard. There, I will use my abilities of creating snow and ice, and bless the mortals with such weather. He also warned me, should I try to use this newfound limited freedom to overthrow him or rule the mortals I will have a sentence worse than death, for he knows I possess the powers to cheat it. To make matters worse, he found a way to limit my magic. While I can use it freely on myself and inanimate objects, any living organism outside of the ones on Jotunheim, I can only use it by kissing them. This makes me think he learnt of the curse Amora placed on me and that's the reason why his is attempting to torture me so. But this will not stop me. I will find a way to exact my revenge on the All-Father, and I will rule Asgard, proving him wrong once and for all.

Day 919

It appears even though I have used a spell to cloak myself amongst the snow, there is a family mortals who have seen me. It has been no longer than a few seconds, but is still disconcerting. They have taken to calling me the Snow King, which does have a certain ring to it. Perhaps I shall take up this name instead. Revoke the name given to me by all All-Father.

From this day forth, Loki shall be no more. I shall only be the Snow King. But when I get satisfaction. Take what is rightfully mine. Then, and only then I shall I go by that name. By the name the All-Father gave me.

Tony didn't want to believe it. This had to be a story. The Snow King was actually a god. He was Loki. Possibly the same Loki from his mother's stories. And who was this family that could see him in the snow? Was it him and his mom? Or his mom and grandmother? Was it his family at all, for he couldn't tell how old the journal and entry was. He turned the page vigorously, and was ready to start translating again but three loud knocks shattered his train of thought.

His head shot up and he looked to the door as three more knocks came. Tony quickly closed the book and put it back on the shelf. "Come in." Tony shouted as he rolled up the parchment. His eyes quickly shot to the ceiling and the sky looked the same as it did when he woke up. He had no clue how to gage the time in this world since there really was no sun to track. He wished he had a watch on him the day he left, but he did leave in a huff, so something like a watch was the furthest thing from his mind.

The female servant entered the room and her head nearly hit the glass ceiling. She bowed as she had all the other times, but remained hunched over while she was in the room for he was a tad too tall to stand in the eight foot room perfectly straight. "Lunch is being served in the dining room."

Tony wasn't ready to leave to eat. He wanted to stay in this room and read the book that he hid back on the shelf. He wanted read all of them and see what more he could learn. He couldn't remember the last time he was thing excited about something. He thought it was when he and Bruce were working on his automobile, but as of late, it only brought him hatred, in fact, even thinking about it now made his blood boil. He tried to erase those aggravating thoughts from memory, and he slowly felt the hatred dissipate. "I would like my food brought to me here." Tony said, testing to see how much power he possessed over this servant.

"Of course." She left the room and a few minutes later she came back with a tray with something that looked like chicken with a few slices of bread and butter and a vegetable that looked like diced red potatoes and green beans. He didn't know for sure if that's what the food was, but figured the last two meals were not so bad, so this one would probably be just as good. Washing down his food with water, he put the tray on the smaller table by the rocking chair and pulled out everything he had put away. But this time, instead of opening the journal to the page he was previously at, he opened it up to page one which started at Day 506.

What Tony thought was odd, was that some entries were daily, while some were weeks apart. He wondered if nothing of interest happened for the days he didn't write, or if something else was happening. Maybe those days he stayed on Earth? Or he was in some battle with the giants of this world. That was just another question on the ever growing list of things he wanted to ask the Snow King.

Just like what happened for lunch, the servant knocked on the door, and Tony quickly put everything away before allowing her access. "His Royal Majesty was seen entering the village so we need to prepare you for dinner."

Preparing for dinner. Washing up. Changing clothing. He hasn't done such things in many years and hope he would never have to do it again. After he was cleaned and dressed for dinner, he was led to the dining room and once again, was there before the Snow King. However, unlike his wait in the morning, the Snow King joined him only moments after he sat down. Drinks and the first course was served and they were once again eating in utter silence. However after the main course was served, the Snow King dismissed all the servants so they were they only ones in the room.

Tony thought the Snow King was finally going to ask his question, but he just sat in silence gently swirling the wine in his glass. He took a sip and then set the glass down. Lacing his bony fingers together, he rested his chin on them. Tony could tell that he was thinking. Debating what question to ask just as carefully as he did this morning. "Why did you attach your sled to my sledge?" He finally asked as several moments of silence went by.

Tony was thankful that the question was finally asked because he didn't know how much longer he could take the silence. The only problem was he didn't know how to answer that exactly. He was pissed. And all the other boys in town were doing it so he was curious as to how much fun it was. The only reason he picked the Snow King's sledge was because he knew it would take him away from the village. Give him some space. There was really no deep reasoning behind anything he did. "I was just a game made up to pass the time." Tony said nonchalantly. "Our village is small, only seventy-five of us. If it wasn't for my dad and his work on steam engines, it wouldn't even be on the map. So our activities, especially when it's snowing are limited. Usually I just spend my time in my lab. Well it's not really a lab. Technically, it was a parlor that I converted into my winter lab. Parlors are such a waste of space." Tony was getting off track, but talking made him want to fill that silence they shared for so long. "Anyways. I was annoyed that day. I have spent years trying to improve transportation, and have gotten nowhere. I just needed some space. And what better way to do that then get out of town. I had to do it so Jarvis wouldn't know what I was doing, so I knew I could play that stupid game the other boys were, but attach my sled to a traveler's instead of one of the villagers. I saw your sled. It seemed to come out of nowhere, but I knew it was the one. No one in our village, except me, could afford a sledge like that, so I knew it was a traveler's and I just went for it."

The thin eyebrows knit together and Tony felt like he said something wrong. The king's face was contemplative, but the ends of his lips were showing signs of worry and his deep green eyes confusion. He waited for the king to ask another question or get some type of clarification, but it never came. Instead his index finger rose and he gently bit the tip of it. "I will be retiring for the evening then." He finally said as his hands dropped to the table.

Tony's hands slammed the table and he rose. He didn't realize what he had done until it was too late. But he was standing and his hand's slightly throbbing in pain from the impact. "That's it?" he sputtered. "I answer your question and all you say is you're going to bed. You looked confused by something I said. So if you have something to say, then just say it."

The Snow King wanted to say it was because he wasn't supposed to be seen. That no human is supposed to see him when he is on Midgard. He put an enchantment on himself to make it so. But he held his tongue. It was not something he wanted to admit. That someone could see through his illusions. It was unnerving. "The deal was one question, with an answer. Nothing more than that." The Snow King said sharply. And with that, he left the dining hall, once again leaving Tony in his place.

Tony gritted his teeth and sat back down in his seat. If that's how the Snow King was going to play, then so would he.

Much like how the Snow King used to keep a diary, Tony was keeping one of his own. He used it as a way to keep track of the time and their daily questions.

The Snow King's favorite color was the second question he asked. Which actually took a lot of pressing because the King found this a trivial question and of no importance, but he eventually disclosed that it was pine tree green.

His favorite beverage, which Tony found much amusement in the answer, was a hot cup of herbal tea. Who would have thought the king of snow and winter liked hot beverages?

His favorite pastime was reading, which Tony didn't find all the surprising considering the library he was hiding in while the king was gone.

The king asked questions of more substance, but still nothing terribly revealing.

What Tony did on Midgard. Which he shortly answered as a scholar and inventor.

What types of inventions he has worked on. Tony kept the answers vague. Saying, new ways of transportation, weaponry, and anything that came to mind.

Why his village had a train station when none of the other ones in comparable size did. Because his father assisted in the invention of the train in use, so as a thank you, a station was built in his honor.

But a month had passed and Tony thought it was finally time to ask a more difficult question. That it was no longer the time to be spiteful, but instead, get down to business. To better understand who the king is and why he was brought and allowed to stay here.

The only problem was he didn't know which question to ask. In all honesty, he wanted to ask about the stuff he learned in the journals, but had a feeling the Snow King didn't want those read in the first place. Why else would he have written them in Futhark. It was not the language of the giants, but the gods. At least, that's what his mother said it was. If he didn't want to guarantee their safety he wouldn't have written it so.

Tony did still want to know why he was taken, so he could always ask that. But even that question didn't feel right to ask yet. He finished getting dressed and as he opened the door, his assigned servant, Emiria, waited outside his door as she did every day. "Milord." She would always say with a low bow.

"Yah know. As much as I love hearing that," He would say with a smirk. He never got sick of hearing someone call him that. While by no means was he a lord, it did have a nice ring to it. Lord Tony. But seeing as how he has spent so much time with Emiria, he figured she could call him by his first name. "You can call me Tony."

"Of course milord." She said as her eyes shot to the ground and she led him to the dining hall as usual.

The affair was just like every other day. Eating in silence, and waiting until the very end to ask his question before the Snow King prances off to Earth and do his mandatory snow duty.

Tony usually used this time to formulate his question. To make sure he had the wording down perfectly before asking his question. But not today. He already knew the exact question he was going to ask. And even though Tony already knew the answer to his question, he knew it was the one to ask. For he wanted to see how honest the king would be about it. To see if any progress has been made the past thirty-one days. Without even taking a breath, the question forced itself out of Tony's mouth. "What's your real name?" He waited for a response, carefully studying the deep green eyes, but the king had his best poker face on, for he had no reaction to this question.

"My name?" He finally asked. He almost laughed as he spoke, amused by the question. "As I told you once before, you may simply call me the Snow King."

"But, the Snow King, isn't your real name. I mean, who would name their child that? Snow? Especially with a last name such as King." Tony asked hypothetically, but still kept his cool. "We both know that the Snow King is just some title. Probably a self-proclaimed title." Tony added with a laugh, hoping the king couldn't catch on that he actually knew the truth. "Maybe you heard someone call you that on Earth. Someone who couldn't explain what you were and you just took a liking to it. So I ask again, what's your real name? The one given to you by your parents." Tony was challenging the king. Daring him to say the name Loki. That he was actually the Norse god of mischief. Tony leaned against the table and refused to blink or let hold of his grasp on the Snow King's eyes.

"I have no parents." The Snow King responded bitterly. "Nor a name. I am simply the Snow King. Nothing more. Nothing less. All I am is a tool. A being that gifts mortals with winter and occasionally cooler falls. That is my sole purpose in life. So I have no name, only a title." Tony was actually surprised how much the Snow King believed it. That he has convinced himself that he is nothing more than a tool. A son of Odin, tossed to this dismal planet as punishment and had his name taken from him. He wondered what drove the Snow King to think this way. If it was something Odin said or did. Those journals he read barely even scratched the surface of this king's emotional trauma. Maybe that's why his mom was so interested in the Snow King. Maybe that is why she wanted to meet him. Maybe, just maybe, she knew of these stories, the ones that drove the Snow King to the man he is now. And maybe all she wanted was to help him.

"Fine." Tony surrendered, knowing there was no point to press this further. "You can tell me your name when you're ready then." And for once, instead of the Snow King leaving the dining hall, Tony did.

The Snow king at there for a little while longer. His fingers absentmindedly tapped the table as though on what Tony said. He wondered how the mortal could know all of that. How he could know he took up the title Snow King because that's what the mortals who could see him called him. How could he possibly know that? Does he already know the truth? Who he really is? Is that why he asked it? He wanted to see if he would admit to once being called Loki Odinson. But how could he know?

And that's when it dawned upon the Snow King. His journals. He kept journals when he first was exiled to Jotunheim. But he wrote them in a language no mortal should know. Then again, he was no ordinary mortal. It has been a little over a hundred years since a human was able to see him through his enchantment. Who knew what else the mortal knew of him and Jotunheim.

The finger tapping came to an abrupt halt and the palm of his hand hit the table. He decided that Midgard would have to wait a little longer before he graced them with his presence. Leaving the dining hall, he took a right, instead of a left and headed to his study.

Opening the door, the room smelt different. Yes it smelt of new ink and parchment, but it was fresher. The scent was strong instead of musty like when he normally came in after months of leaving it be. He walked around the room, his index finger gently touching the spines. He could tell all the books were in order because of that. The cracks in them indicated which was which, without the king having to look at the title. But when he got to the section on the Asgardian equivalent to mortal fairy tales he stopped. The spine felt different on one of the books. There was a new crack going down the right side of the spine. He pulled out the book and flipped through the first couple of pages. The pages, were not as crisp. They felt handled, one page even had a small dent on it like an elbow was leaning on it for a long period of time. Someone was in this room, attempting to read his books, and he highly doubted after all this time it was the servants.

* * *

><p>Tony watched the Snow King's sledge make its way to the cave later than usual from his bedroom window. He wondered if their little breakfast chat was what caused the delay in his normally punctual timing, but decided not to dwell on it. Instead, he left his room and headed to the library to do more reading. The hours passed quickly and before Tony knew it, it was time for dinner with the Snow King.<p>

As they ate, Tony could have sworn the bright green eyes didn't leave him once, not even to look at his own plate. Tony didn't know if it was true, but even as he was looking down, he could just feel that he was being stared at. At one point during the meal, Tony took a chance and decided to meet the king's eyes, but as soon at the connected, they sliced through him. Tony could feel a pit in his stomach form but he didn't understand why. Why the king was looking at him in such a way and why was he so nervous. Did something happen on Earth that made the Snow King act like this, was it because of his question in the morning, or was it something else entirely? Tony slowly took another bite of his fool, but his appetite was fading. He pushed the plate away and a servant came to retrieve it. Time moved slowly as he wanted for the Snow King to finish and speak, it was driving him mad. After fifteen more minutes of waiting, the plates were taken away and all the servants had vanished, meaning it was only a matter of time until the king asked his question.

But that question never came. Instead he rose from his chair and began leaving. "Wait." Tony shouted, even though he didn't mean to. "You don't get to leave." The boldness from this morning was swiftly returning to him. "You haven't asked me a question yet."

Tony hoped the question would reveal as to why the king was looking at him to intently at dinner. And he didn't want to let the Snow King leave until he had some explanation as to why.

The king was silent, his brain trying to figure out a question to ask, but all he wanted to ask Tony was what he has been doing to pass the time. But that would be a dangerous question to ask. If he has been in his study. If he has found a way to read the books in there, he would deny it. Avoid going in there for the time being. He needs to catch him in the act. Find a day where he can get away from being on Midgard and catch him in the act. But he needed to ask a questions. Anything so Ton doesn't get suspicious. "Do you like the snow?" The king finally asked, and for the first time that evening, his eyes didn't fall upon Tony. He knew it was a silly questions, but at the same time, he had a connection with it. He was the snow. He could never escape it. So part of him was curious as to what the mortal would say to such a trivial question.

At first Tony thought he heard the question wrong. Does he like the snow? What does that even mean? But the more he thought about it, images of his mother came. Her stories and warm smile. But with the memories of her, ones of his dad soon followed. The telegraph he received out their train. He could feel his blood boiling and his anger rising. Something he hasn't felt in some time, for the rage building up was different than this morning. It was reminiscent of the anger he felt back home on Earth. "No." Tony finally said. "I can't say I do."

"Neither do I." The Snow King whispered under his breath so quietly so Tony could not hear him.

* * *

><p>The next day was surprisingly normal, well as normal as his time with the Snow King has been. It was as if the previous day never happened. Tony was weary of this change, but soon came to accept it after a week of questions came and went. Tony held off on asking another personal question, considering how it went last time, but he was slowly running out of questions on his list that he knew would not spark such a heated argument. While he normally was one open to a good fight, something felt different with the Snow King. That pressing him would push him further away, and be counterproductive to his plan to learn more about Loki Laufeyson. Learn more about the new title he took; the Snow King.<p>

Breakfast was the same as usual and Tony asked him his question, from all your travels on Earth, what was your favorite place to visit. He was expecting as answer like the arctic, considering Jotunheim temperature, but only enough, he said the forest that he travels through to get to the portal between worlds. Maybe it was because what little he has seen of Jotunheim, it has been all snow and rock. There were no other colors or scenery. So the trees, and bushes, the various shades of green. They must be a refreshing change.

After breakfast, the Snow King left for Earth, and Tony headed to the study to continue his reading and translating.

"What are you doing in here?" Tony's head shot up from the book and parchment he was looking at. His heart was beating quickly and he wondered how he never heard the door open. Unless it didn't open. The Snow King could have used his magic to just appear in the room. But why would he be here in the first place? It was midafternoon and he was always on Earth until an hour before sunset. So why was he here? And why now? Was he taking a sick day off of work? Playing hooky? Tony was just confused and stunned by seeing the king in front of him. And while he had never understand what it meant to be tongue-tied, he did now. The Snow King looked as if he was going to kill him. Turn his body into ice and shatter him into billions of tiny pieces.

"Just some casual reading" Tony finally gained his tongue and his calm demeanor. "Not much else to do since you placed me under house arrest."

The parchment Tony was writing on vanished from the table and appeared in the Snow King's hand. His deep green eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed as he saw what was on the paper. "How did you learn this?" The parchment crumpled in his hand as he made a fist. His voice was short and murderous and Tony knew things were about to go very wrong.

Tony knew he would be an idiot to not answer the Snow King's questions, especially since he has no power in this world, and was reading his private diaries for the past three months. It was only last week that he started on books that contained historical events about the relationship between Jotunheim and Asgard. The endless wars and relationships between the leaders. While they were not as interesting as the Snow King's personal works, he did find them as a decent enough way to pass the time. "Why does it matter where I learned it?" Tony shot back as the anger began to boil. Why was it happening again? What was it that triggered the hatred and so quickly at that? Was it the memories? Thinking of his mother, Bruce and Jarvis? He didn't know, but that appeared to be the trend so far.

Loki dropped the crushed parchment on the floor, it burst into a small fire and burned away into nothingness. He walked around the table, his boots making a sharp clicking noise as he took each step. But Tony stood his ground. All the fear his previously possessed vanished and he was ready to face the king head on. The king hadn't killed him yet, and Tony was positive he wouldn't do it now. "Tell me." His voice slithered in a hushed tone and he bent over took be face to face with Tony.

Tony guessed if the Snow King's magic worked on humans those words would have more weight. That he could get anything out of a person with such a sharp tongue. Part of Tony didn't want to tell him, for the rage that was finally starting to sedate, would once again rise. But the other part of him actually wanted to tell the king, to finally have some truth with a great weight out in the open. Anger aside, maybe telling the Snow King something personal will finally get him to open up more. "My mother taught me." Tony finally spat bitterly. "As a child, my mom taught me this language. She called it Futhark, Elder Futhark. An old language of the gods. She said the gods who came to Earth, taught a select amount of humans it. The humans they favored. And then those humans taught it to other humans who they thought were worthy of learning it, and so on. These days, few people know of, let alone use Elder Futhark, which is why she thought it would be useful to teach me."

If Tony had blinked, he would have missed the Snow King's head tilt and curious eyes. That he was actually not expecting such a straightforward answer and honest answer. "And tell me." He voice was softer this time. Still demanding, but not as harsh as it was. "How did she come to learn of it?"

Tony bit his tongue and his eyes shot to the floor. His mother. He could feel the hatred clawing it's way out as the memories of her resurfaced. He quickly banished them and the monster at the same time. Did all he could to keep his emotions in check. "I don't know." The bitterness still found a way to make itself known, even with that simple response.

"How did she die?" Tony was surprised by this response. It felt so out of the blue, and yet, it was like he could read Tony as simply as one of the books in the very room they were in. His mother died too early. Before he was old enough to ask her such questions. And a part of him always hated himself for it. For not being more inquisitive as a child. For not asking questions about why she taught him everything she did. But what was most surprising about the situation was that there was no pity in the king's voice as he spoke, but instead, understanding. His eyes were gentle. His normally rigid body was relaxed. The Snow King looked like a completely different person. He sat down in one of the chairs at the tables and extended his arm out to Tony to do the same.

The only way the Snow King could see his loss was if he experienced one himself. He didn't remember reading about any family member deaths in his journals. So maybe, just maybe this was something too personal, even for a journal. Tony sat in the chair across from the Snow King and took a few deep breaths. "I was six." Tony started slowly knowing that talking about his mother and father would bring out a rage in him that no one else could. That if his bursts of anger were linked to the people who meant the world to him, then memories of his parents were bound to bring out the worst form of hatred imaginable. "My father was constantly traveling to help build a new railroad system. It was going to travel from New York to Illinois. They were building a new rail line in Maryland, from Baltimore to Fredrick, and he wanted mother to come with him while he oversaw its construction. She didn't want to leave me and the village, but Jarvis assured her that he would be fine taking care of me. And that my father needed her there more than I needed her at home. So she ended up agreeing and going. They were supposed to be back by Christmas. The line opened up the first of December and they were going to begin the journey home on the third. But a blizzard postponed their departure. When they finally were able to head home, there was an accident. The train somehow derailed, caught fire, and exploded. It killed every passenger on board. No one could figure out how it happened." Tony ended it at that. He was surprised he was able to keep calm when telling that story. That the anger, while he could feel it within, didn't show it's face to the king and he wondered how that was possible. It was so hard to contain it, especially when he was back home. But here, with the king, he found it easier.

"My mother was killed." The Snow King spoke slowly. He was hesitant to share something as personal as this. Tony could see his eyes were not meeting his own and his long fingers were quietly tapping the table. "A victim of war. She was always strong. Courageous. Skillful in magic. But the enemy was too much for her. And I could do nothing. Locked in the deepest dungeons of the castle. I blamed my brother and father for not getting there in time to save her. I hated them so much for it." The king laughed dryly and the finger tapping came to a stop. "But in all honesty, the person I hated the most was myself. Had I not told her murder how to escape the prisons, he never would have met her. Killed her. But what's done is done. Nothing I do will bring her back. Nor change the fate the Norn bestowed on me. If only I figured that out sooner." The last two parts the Snow King muttered so quietly that Tony could not hear them.

Tony wasn't sure if he dared to ask. Sure, in the journals he read about a war and his exile. But being imprisoned and during his mother's death? How much has he gone through in his seven hundred years of life? How many horrors has he seen? How much worse was the Snow King's life compared to his own? "What were you imprisoned for?"

"For trying to gain what I was told could be mine." The king spoke cryptically.

Tony's mind was reeling with every story his mom told him. If the journals were correct, and the Snow King was Loki, the second son of Odin, what could he have possibly wanted? "A throne." Tony didn't realize that he was murmuring the answer as the painful memories of his mother's stories surfaced. That Loki once aligned himself with the very Frost Giants he is ruling over to dethrone his father and brother by means of their death.

Tony's hushed revelation didn't go unnoticed, for the kings face went from pale and shocked, to stiff and deadly. "How could you possibly know that?" Loki's voice remained calm at first, but it started to waver as he realized this human knew a lot more than he was letting on these past months. "Even if you know of the gods, Futhark, and Jotunheim. How could you know that? How?"

Tony knew those simple two word destroyed any hopes he had of keeping all that he knew a secret. That he had to tell the Snow King everything. Steeling himself, Tony briskly walked to the bookshelf that contained the journals and grabbed the first one he ever looked at. He slammed the book down in front of the king and flipped it open to the first page he translated. Clearing his throat, Tony recited the lines from memory, instead of looking down at the page. "From this day forth, Loki I shall be no more. I shall only be the Snow King." His heart skipped a beat, and he didn't fully understand why. Why finally declaring what he knew made him a mix of nervous, excited, anxious and relieved. Such opposing emotions finding a way to meld together. "And if you didn't want your diaries. That's right I said diaries, as in more than one. If you didn't want them to be read, then maybe you shouldn't put them in place where anyone can read them."

"How much did you read?" The Snow King was attempting to keep calm, to not grasp the human by his throat and throw him out the nearest window. Those journals. They were his only company for the longest time. A way to keep sane in his once desolate castle. But when he started his daily routine, his entries became less and less. And when the Frost Giants like he, the ones who were deemed inadequate by their standards or were tired of the rule of whoever took over after Laufey. He stopped writing completely. He was no longer the vulnerable boy who was cast aside as nothing. He was the Snow King. He was feared and adored. A fair ruler. Even though he was still under the careful eye of the All-Father and his brother, he never felt more powerful. But those journals. What he wrote. They made him sound weak, powerless. Something he will never be again. "How much did you read?" the Snow King asked again, his voice still finding the strength to remain calm.

"All of it." Tony said firmly. "I read all of them."

The Snow King's laugh was low and bitter as he shut his journal. "Was it everything you expected?" He held the journal tightly in his right hand before the flames in his hand consumed it.

Tony was ready to respond. To begin the volley that would lead them to raising their voices and being in a nonsensical heated debate. But the door to the room opened and both men's heads shot in that direction. Emiria bowed as she entered the room. "Milord shall I-" But when she rose her face dropped and heart started racing, for she realized she was in the Snow King's presence. "Your majesty." She said quickly and bowed again. "Pardon my interruption your grace."

"Leave us." He snapped not once turning to look at the handmaiden. She quietly bowed and scooted out of the room. "She showed you this room." He said as the pieces were starting to be put together. "You were bored. Needed to pass the time. She knew little of the secrets held here so saw no harm in showing you it." His anger was slowly vanishing but there was still a hint of bitterness in it.

"Her name is Emiria." Tony nearly snapped back, not liking the tone the Snow King was giving him. "And yes, she showed me this place, but I was the one who found and read the journals, so don't punish her. She did nothing wrong."

For only a second, the king was taken aback. Is that what Anthony thought of him? Yes, he could be cold and distant. If a servant deserved it, he had no problem with a flogging. As angered as he was for his privacy being invaded so, he would not harm Emiria. She did not deserve that. Not after what she had been through. "I know her name." The king said coolly as her temper subdued. "I know all my people's names. And it is not she who angers me so, but you." That part was completely true. Tony had learned all these truths. Knew many secrets that he only ever divulged to his journals. And he kept it a secret. Never intending to say what he knew. Part of him had wished Anthony was upfront about it. Directly asked him such questions. The again, even if he did ask, would he answer them? When he tried to ask him his real name, they had gotten into an argument. He could only imagine the reaction he would have if he was asked about the finer details of his exile. Of his life before he became the Snow King.

The room quickly fell silent and Tony gulped his pride. He wanted to fight back. Tell the king that the whole anger thing wasn't one sided. But didn't think it was best. "Nothing about you lines up with the stories my mother used to tell me about the gods." Tony finally answered the Snow King's original question. "She told me Loki Laufeyson was power hungry. Wanted to rule at all costs. Had no problem killing to get his way. But she also said that outer shell of hatred was just to hide the pain. That he was left to die as a baby, but Odin took him in. Raised him as a son. And yet, he never treated him as an equal. He lied to him. Never told Loki of his true parentage. So when he discovered the truth. When he found out his whole life was a lie. That was the beginning of his true hatred. Not the childish pranks and tricks he used to play. But genuine hatred with true reason to back it up." Tony left out the parts on how he found Loki's stories of the most interest of all the gods. For they were no longer that. It was his life. It was real. He went through all that pain. And yet, despite all that pain, he had changed. he no longer appears to be that person anymore. "But the Snow King who stands before me. He is nothing like Loki. Yah you get angry. Yell a lot. And I really haven't see much mischief like what you are supposedly known for. But what I do see is someone no different than me." That part was true. His relationship with his own father wasn't much better than Loki's if the stories are right, which it sounded like they were. So he was trying to prove his father wrong. Showing he made a mistake. That he could be king. And this little village was his living proof. "Trying to prove everyones expectations of you wrong."

At that, the Snow King felt like he was truly seeing Tony for the first time. He always had a feeling that they might be similar. Share experiences that one one else could. And yet, he always just assumed it was because of the shard in his eye. However, in a moment like this, he felt like it was no longer there. For they way they were talking now, it was like no experience anyone affected by that enchanted mirror. He was not acting in a way anyone affected by the mirror should. He wonder when that changed. When he first met the mortal the symptoms were as clear as day. But being in the castle they have transformed into something slightly different.

When they had their talks. He learnt more about Tony with each question every day. But the questions were always trivial or superficial so nothing to truly spark the symptoms of the mirror. And whenever they got close to have a meaningful conversation he always backed away. He was afraid to get close and he never really questioned as to why. But now. Now he could see it. The reason he was afraid to allow the mortal to get close was because of how similar they were. That he was right all those months ago when he first found him. That even though the mirror shard was amplifying his hatred to those of his friends and family, those feelings were always there to begin with.

"And now that you know who I am. What I have done."

"It changes nothing." Tony said almost incredulously. "You are not Loki anymore. You revoked that name. And I think I'm finally starting to understand why. You are the Snow King. It's not your past that defines you, but what you are doing in improve the future."

"And how would a mortal, as young as you, know anything about that?" The Snow King almost challenged, not believing that such a young mortal could know so much about the world. That he could be so observant and see and understand things that took him hundred of years. It just seemed impossible. Yes they may share some pains, but he nearly didn't have as much time to reflect on them as he has in his icy prison.

Tony's face sobered at this. He may be young. Have had little time in the world. But losing his family. Surpassing his father in every way imaginable. All that had aged him. Made him wiser than others his age. But at the same time, it also brought out a cockiness that most found grating. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, he locked onto the Snow King's eyes and refused to let go of them."Maybe if you asked me the right questions, you would know."


	3. Part 3

Part III

* * *

><p>After that, the mood between the Snow King and Tony slightly changed. Instead of just asking the same trivial questions or evading the more serious questions as they were before, they were actually sharing stories about one another. The Snow King was still a bit guarded, not divulging in everything. But he did expand more on the stories Tony already knew from his mother. He also learned more about Tony's father as well, and that their lives were not so different when it came to those relationships. Both had fathers who did not appreciate them. Just saw them as means to their ideal ending. For both, their mothers were the shining stars in their life.<p>

He could see the shard was having its toll on Tony. For when he did share stories about his parents, especially those that invoked strong emotions, his rage would get the better of him. His voice would become icy and bitter. His conversation would become short. And as time went on, pains such as headaches or a throbbing in his eye would start to form and Tony would abruptly excuse himself.

The Snow King knew that he needed to remove the shard. That it would only cause Tony more pain the longer it was lodged in him. And yet, he continued to brush off removing it. There were still so many things to learn about Tony. More questions and stories that lead to late night talks, going well past the dinner service.

But despite all their talks, one thing still remained a mystery, how Tony's mother knew everything that she did. Some days it drove the Snow King mad how much she actually knew and passed onto Tony before leaving. He also wondered how much more she would have shared with him had her life not been taken away so quickly. Although, he had a feeling his curiosity didn't drive him nearly as mad as Anthony's.

There was one way he could find out the truth. It may not work, but she has never been wrong before. But the questions was would she be willing to help him? It has been some time since they talked and he knew not how willing she would be to help. She was the same as most sorceresses, you had to bargain with her. Have something of value to receive a favor. And after being sent to Jotunheim, his leverage greatly dropped in that department. While he had little to offer now. In time. Once he finds a way to break free from this prison and return to Asgard. Then, and only they will he have the power needed to sway her.

But there was a chance. An old ally. She may be inclined to help due to their history. Then again, that same history could deter her.

With a deep breath, he exhaled slowly and knew he didn't have much time to make a decision. It was only a matter of time until he had to meet Tony for dinner and he already spent weeks debating it. Sharing Tony with her has its dangers. But the possibility of finally knowing the truth, could out way that. Closing his eyes he imagined the warm desert and the sandstone castle and found himself mentally transported to Nornheim.

* * *

><p>"You're late." Tony almost sang as the Snow King finally entered the dining hall. "Which mean, you forfeit your question, and I get to ask you another one."<p>

The Snow King did his best to smile and go along with Tony, but he was nervous. It has been a week since he contacted the Norn Queen. Tried to sway her into a visit without giving away too many details. And the thought of her coming had been distracting him, even while he's on Midgard. He was doing is best to hide it though. Tony was perceptive and he didn't want to have to explain why he contacted the Norn Queen. Especially when Tony would want to know the answers to those same questions himself. "I don't think I care much for this new arrangement."

"Well, if you weren't always late, then you would get to ask me a question." Tony said with a haughty smile.

"I believe its time to once more alter the agreement-"

"So it's in your favor, I don't think so." Tony quickly interrupted. "Now for my question. It's actually more of a clarification then a question." Tony paused, but the Snow King signaled him to continue after their dinner was served. "The Dark Elves." Tony started slowly, knowing if he took his time when telling a story it would make the painful hatred of remembering his mom telling him it more bearable. "I was told that they warred with Asgard as much as the Frost Giants. And that they will killed off in their last war with Thor and Odin. They apparently had some mirror that would turn the Asgardians against one another but it was destroyed. Is all that true?"

The Snow King thought his heart had stopped breathing when Tony said Dark Elves. He hoped that Tony didn't notice the pause. That his hands started shaking so he quickly hid them under the table. Dark Elves. How he tried to avoid talking about them. Tony knew many stories. But the Dark Elves. They were one race he had always hoped Tony knew nothing of. Something he had hoped to never have to explain to him. "From my knowledge, yes. The Dark Elves were all killed during that war." That was not a lie. He could tell Tony that much. From his knowledge all of them were. Most during the initial attack. But after he was put in his cell. He knew little of what happened to the few survivors. He could only assume death due to what happened after their escape from the prisons. But the mirror. That mirror cursed him more than the people who looked into it. "As for the mirror I was informed that my brother destroyed it."

Tony still hadn't touched his food, but his eyes did advert to it. "Were you in prison during that war?"

"Yes." For part of it. He continued in his head. The shaking got worse so he tightly gripped his pants to hide it. He didn't want to have this conversation not now. Not ever. So why. Why was Tony asking about it? And why now? Why was this so important to him? Does he finally know about the mirror shard in his eye? Is that why he's asking about it? But how would he know it's there? Did he finally make the connection with his anger issues?

"If you don't want to talk about it." Tony said taking note of the short answers. That this conversation was one he was not comfortable with. He wondered if that was the war, that imprisonment. If that was when his mother died. "I know all too well the pain that can come with memories. Especially when they are linked to your mother."

Tony was right. He felt pain caused by the memory of his mother and friends every time he shared a story or thought about them due to the glass. And yet he continued sharing his past. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled slowly trying to calm the nerves he never felt before. "Yes. That was the war that resulted in my mother's death. She was killed by a Dark Elf. His name was Algrim. He was a Kurse who served under Malekith."

"A Kurse?" Tony asked never hearing that term before.

"A Dark Elf can sacrifice their body to become a creature of darkness. They transform into beasts with a power that easily rivals my brother. That beast is what killed my mother. Apparently he stabbed her with her own dagger."

"How did he get into Asgard?"

The Snow King continued the slow breathing, and the shaking began to lessen the more he admitted to Tony. But there was still one part of that story he could not share. Not now. Not when it's the reason Tony is here. "I led him there."

"You aligned yourself with the Dark Elves." The Snow King tersely nodded his head in a yes. "You would get Asgard and they would no longer have Odin and Thor, the Son and Grandson of Bor, who caused their downfall, to stop them. But even so, you were technically a son of Odin. Why would they agree to work with you."

"Ah yes. I left that little detail out during the introductions." He said with a pitiable laugh.

"You said, you told her killer how to escape the dungeons. Why didn't he free you during the little prison break?"

"It was part of the plan. Leaving me there. During the downfall of Asgard, my brother would know the only person who could help him would be I. Someone who knows Malekith and the workings of the Dark Elves. After assisting my brother, in defeating the Dark Elves, making him believe I was reformed. Saw the errors in my ways. That the destruction of Asgard was not what I wanted. That I was blinded by my hatred. Then, and only then would I set in motion my plan to rule. Asgard would still be shattered so it would be easy to conquer."

"But that didn't happen." Tony almost whispered. "You were sent here instead."

"Yes. I supposed my mother's death had a hand in that." His body finally had stopped shaking and he pulled his hands out from hiding and rested them on the table. "The only reason I was kept alive and in the prisons was because of her. With her dead. Rage took over. He knew too well of my plan. That I wanted the throne. That I would kill him and Thor at any cost to gain it. So he banished me here."

"He must not hate you that much, if he sent you here and allows you to go to Earth now. Even if you do have a boring, repetitive job, its still a freedom."

This time the Snow King's laugh was harsh and bitter. It was as if he actually found a misguided sense of amusement in what Tony said."A freedom?" He asked incredulously. "A freedom? He was making a mockery of me. Giving me a freedom with more restrictions. More of a chance to meet all his low expectations of me. So he finally has reason to swing the ax. The only reason I live as I do is because what little love he has in his heart is for my mother. So, he cannot kill me unless I give him absolute reason to. For my mother, even as a ghost, is my only saving grace. So long as I behave." He added at the end.

Tony stayed quiet. That was a story he knew nothing of. From his mother or the diaries he read. That was a secret kept among the Snow King and his father and brother. Something he understood quite well. Anything that could cause shame and scandal back home was always hidden. The All-Father of Asgard was no different. Hiding his shame away, where no one could find him.

"Behaving was not something I was used to. As a child while I did play harmless pranks, I for a lack of a better world, played the role of the good quiet son. I wanted to be someone my parents could be proud of. But Thor. He outshined me in every way imaginable when it came to our Father. He was the warrior. The military strategist. I. I cast illusions. Provide a quick retreat. I was an intellect, where my brother was the brute. I was jealous of Thor. Of the bond he had with our father. Mother did her best. Taught me all she knew in magic. Read me so many books. But she knew I pinned for a relationship with my father, even if I never said it. So I would lash out. Try to trick my brother into getting in trouble. Purposely sabotaged his quests. But I never stepped too far out of line. I knew how to dance it well. How to cause mischief without getting into trouble. But then I learnt the truth. That I was a monster. I was a Frost Giant. That was why father treated me so. Why he would never consider me as a King of Asgard. All attempts of etiquette and good behavior had evaporated, because it was all for naught. It would gain me nothing. As for my tricks and illusions." He paused for a moment to wet his lips. "They grew more deadly by the day. They transformed into my craving a crown. To proving the All-Father wrong."

Tony still couldn't believe it. That for the first time in months, since they both shared about their mother's deaths, the Snow King was truly opening up to him. Sure he heard stories like the time he and Thor went to rescue Idunn's apples and the time he tricked Thor into riding goats instead of a horse as his steed. He even told the story about the day he cut off Sif's hair. But something this personal. It was unbelievable. "But you changed again." Tony finally said as his tongue returned to him. "You are not like him anymore. You're not him anymore." Tony corrected himself. "All of this is proof that you have proved Odin wrong." Tony extended his hand and indicated the castle around him.

The Snow King smiled weakly, for he didn't know if Tony was being in earnest about this declaration or his opinions being swayed by the mirror shard. Either way, a part of him did find a queer sense of warmth from what Tony had to say about all this. That he was not judging him. But listening. Truly listening. Not since his mother has he ever felt like someone cared. And Tony. With all their fighting, shared stories. They were all things to show that he cared. For if he didn't he wouldn't have fought too hard for them to talk like they have been.

The somber mood was instantly shattered as the dining room door was swung open. "Milord." Utard said with a bow. "There is an Asgardian at the castle doors wishing to have an audience with you."

Tony was confused by this. An Asgardian. Could it be the Snow King's brother, Thor, the Summer King? He looked to the Snow King and his body was stiff. "An Asgardian?" He questioned.

"She looks like one." Utard said and the Snow King's body instantly relaxed.

"Did she just appear using magic?" he asked as he rose from his chair.

"No milord. We knew of her presence hours ago. She arrived on a sledge."

With that the king's eyes narrowed. "And why, pray tell, was I not informed of her presence sooner." Tony rose from his chair as well and followed the King and Utard to the Throne Room. His voice rose and his annoyance could be heard clearly down the hall.

"We knew not if she would come to the castle. Let alone the village. And you have warned us not to interrupt you during-"

"Bring her to me." The king snapped as the throne room doors magically opened and he headed to his chair at the top of the pedestal.

* * *

><p>"I must say Laufeyson, I was surprised that you called me." A woman with dark hair and a purple v neck dress said as she sauntered into the throne room. She had a demanding presence, the type of person who wanted all eyes on her. Tony could tell she was used to being the center of attention and having people bend to her will. With one guess, Tony knew who it was. She was Karnilla, the Queen of Nornheim.<p>

Tony watched as the Snow King's entire body stiffened. His eyes had a deadly glint to them and his smile was obviously forced. "Karnilla." He spoke sharply dropping all formality as descended from his throne to face her head on. "I was not informed you had arrived until moments ago." Tony knew that statement was for Utard who was dutifully standing in front of the door he always went in and out of.

Tony watched as the servant gritted his teeth and looked as if he were about to talk back to his king, but no words came out. Instead he bowed and left the room so his king could talk to his guest in private.

"I must admit Laufeyson, I was hesitant to come." She once again used the Snow King's real name instead of the title everyone now calls him by. "You know of my disdain for Jotunheim." She walked around the hexagonal room, her heels clicking echoed in the room. "But I was curious, what possible desperation could lead to you requesting my presence." Her walking came to a stop at she reached full circle. "Leave us mortal" Karnilla commanded, barely looking at Tony. "I must speak with your master privately now."

Tony scoffed as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Master?" He questioned incredulously. "Master?" He asked again as his eyes narrowed on the queen, demanding her to actually look at him. "No one is my master. Especially not this guy."

"Leave us Anthony." The Snow King hissed, but his eyes gave Tony a warning look. One that said not to cross this woman. That her powers were not limited, and if she wished to turn Tony into a toad, then she would.

Gritting his teeth, Tony turned around to leave, his boots sharply clicking until the door closed behind him.

"That mortal has a piece of your enchanted mirror in his eye." The Norn Queen said as soon as she knew it was safe to talk. She walked to the throne in the center of the room and sat down. "If the Odinson found out about that-"

"He would have my head." The Snow King seethed. He hated having Karnilla in his castle, but what else could be done? She was the only sorceress he relatively trusted. And while they have worked together on numerous occasions in the past, it has been many a years since they last talked. But seeing as how he couldn't use magic on Tony a second time, she was his only choice.

"How did you do it?" She propped her elbow on the armrest and rested her head the back of her hand. "I thought the Odinson destroyed the mirror and collected all the shards that were spread across the universe."

"Obviously he missed a piece, because I was not the one who put the shard there." He said through gritted teeth. "But how the shard ended up in his eye is not the reason I have called you here." She rose and eyebrow and shifted in his throne. The Snow King knew he had piqued her interest now. "He could see me, on Midgard. No mortal is supposed to be able to see me there. But he can see through the enchantment. A few mortals have been able to glance at me. But this is different. He saw me in my sledge and was able to attach his own sled to it. I need to know why."

"Could it be because of the mirror in his eye?" She threw out, even though they both knew that could not be the reason.

"I enchanted the mirror myself. All it does is take everything good and beautiful and enhance the dark and ugly in its viewer. Besides, he was able to see me before the shard appeared in his eye. And Karnilla, he knows all about me. That I'm Loki. That Odin took me instead of leaving me to die in this very world I'm imprisoned. His mother used to tell him stories about what she called the Norse Gods. Anthony is no ordinary mortal, and I need to know what he is."

"And why should I help you Laufeyson? Your magic is restricted. Jotunheim offers little in the way of empowering Nornheim. So tell me, what do I gain in helping you with this?"

"The All-Father cannot keep me trapped in this frozen hell forever nor can he restrict my magic for long." Loki said as he began pacing. "Once I return to Asgard, my alliance would be beneficial to keeping Nornheim from the All-Father's grasp."

She smiled the smallest of smiles as she rose from the chair. "So Laufeyson, you would be in my debt." Loki grit his teeth at the word, debt. How he hated it. He loved it when someone owed him one, but when he was in the payment of another, it was never good. At the same time, Karnilla was predictable. Her obsession with Balder led her down the most peculiar paths though, waning between being a friend and enemy of Asgard and the All-Father. So owing her a debt would not be as bad as say owning one to Amora.

"Yes Norn Queen." Loki said begrudgingly.

Her eyes lit up and she left the podium the throne was on and her face was mere centimeters from the Snow Kings. "Well then, fetch me a cauldron."

* * *

><p>Tony was never much of a pacer, but being kicked out of the Snow King's throne room, quickly turned him into one. He didn't know why she was here, let alone why they needed to talk in private, but Tony could only assume it was about him. And he could rather hear what they had to say to his face instead of keeping it a secret. "Milord?" Tony's body froze, from being startled. He turned around and looked up to see the serene looking Frost Giant.<p>

"Emiria." He muttered as his heart began beating normally.

"If I may be so bold, why are you standing out here milord?"

"Apparently the Norn Queen and Snow King, needed some alone time." He said irritably. "What do you know about her? I know that she is the ruler of Nornheim and is a sorceress. But outside of that, not much."

"I'm afraid Idon't know much more myself Milord." She said as she looked at the stone flooring. "This is the first time I have seen her. I didn't even know the Snow King was familiar with her."

Tony found this fact strange. The Snow King was Loki. Loki and Karnilla were allies at times. He knew that much from his mother's stories. So, why would Emiria be surprised by him knowing her? Unless. Most of the Frost Giants, may not know that the Snow King is Loki. But hadn't he been to Jotunheim before? And the Norn Queen called him Laufeyson in front of Utard. Laufey was the Snow King's birth father, but Odin was the one who raised him. So some must know that he is Loki. He tried to recall any story from memory that would help him figure this out, but none came. He could have sworn his mother told him a story about Thor and Loki going to Jotunheim. But the memory was fuzzy, for as of late whenever he just thought about his mother he all could feel something akin to rage start to bubble within him. And the force of that rage only got worse with each passing day he thought of her or Bruce or anything before he came to the Jotunheim with the Snow King. And at times, that rage's grasp had such a hold over him that he could not think or remember things straight. "Well then, let's go to the library and see what we can figure out."

* * *

><p>Loki's eyes narrowed when he saw what appeared in the cauldron. He couldn't believe it, and yet he was looking right at it. Odin, Vili and Ve were on a beach looking at two logs, one came from an ash tree and the other an elm. "It's not possible." Loki nearly whispered as each of the three gods knelt down by the logs and touched them. "All their descendants were eradicated hundreds of years ago."<p>

"Apparently not all of them were." The Norn Queen's eyebrows were knit together as she looked at the image with concern. "This changes things Laufeyson."

"How so?" The Snow King was puzzled. Sure, this revelation was shocking. But changing everything? He didn't see how a direct descended from Ask and Embla could do that.

"That's right, you were imprisoned during that particular discovery." Karnilla's eyes hardened as she finally looked at the Snow King instead of the cauldron. "Ask wasn't created from just any Ash tree log, but from Yggdrasil. That led to Ask and some of his descendants to have abilities beyond what the Aesir intended when they created them. Some of the mortal descendants created by the other gods who staked a claim on Midgard feared them, thus leading to the descendants of Ask and Embla being killed off."

Loki rose an eyebrow. He knew the descendants of Ask and Embla were killed off, well, assumed all killed off. He learnt that much while in his cell. But mortals who possessed powers. That was definitely something the All-Father would want to keep hushed. Especially if the mortals proved of little worth, and most did. One of the few exceptions he could think of was Sigurd. "And you think Anthony and all his descendants had a power?"

"Possibly." Her eyes drifted back down to the cauldron to take one final look at the logs being turned to humans. She waved her hand over the images and it slowly disappeared as the liquid rippled. "He could have the ability to see through illusions. His mother or another descendant could possess the ability to see into the past or the beyond and passed along what they saw as stories" She pondered out loud. "But if your mortal did possess such powers, the mirror shard would have no effect on him."

The Snow King's eyes drifted to the rainbow looking water and while the image was no longer there, it was still freshly painted in his head. But what if the mirror shard wasn't effecting Tony? Well, not the way it was supposed to. What if it affected him on Midgard, but not the same way here on Jotunheim? But that wouldn't make any sense. Then again, he has seen the power of his enchanted mirror up close. How it drove people mad from anger and rage. It pitted them against themselves, and they destroyed everything that used to be dear to them. While Tony has displayed outbursts of annoyance and chronic head pains when talking about certain people, it was never anywhere close to the level of crazed madness he had seen in the past. So him having such a power could make sense. It could be lessen the effect of the mirror. But still. This was all speculation.

He couldn't stand how little sense this all made. Why was this one mortal such an enigma. While he was learning more about him, all it led to was more questions. Questions that neither could answer. "You may leave now Norn Queen, your purpose has been served." The Snow King said knowing that he needed time to himself to think things over. Karnilla, while irksome at times, was a highly intelligent sorceress, and like he, had no problem using whatever means to get her way. If she becomes to accustom to Anthony, to what he means, that would be dangerous.

"I think I shall accept your hospitality for a while longer Laufeyson." She said with a devious smile. The Snow King on the other hand snapped his head to the side and looked at her venomously. Of course she would want to stay. It was a risk in bringing her here, but he had hoped her lack of interest in mortals and Midgard would deter her from staying any longer than necessary. "While I have no desire to stay in Jotunheim any longer, this mortal of yours has intrigued me."

"What is it you want Norn Queen?" There had to be a game or reason to this. There was some knowledge she wanted. Something she could hold over him if he ever tried to go back on his debt. She was playing the game well, for they have played it many times together.

"This mortal." Her smile was arrogant as she began to twirl her dark locks in her right pointer finger. "You find him of interest, but i sense there is more to it than that. You would not risk summoning me and telling me about him unless it was of grave importance."

"Get to the point Norn Queen."

"This mortal, you love him. Why else would you risk bringing him to Jotunheim? Showing him to me? Unless you did love him. While you do hate the unknown, feel the need to stay ten steps ahead of everyone, this is different. The reason this mysterious mortal haunts you so is because you have actually want him. And one less question. One less mystery that adds to the allure of this mortal. It will supposedly make it easier to remove that piece of glass and send him back to Midgard. But it's not. Knowing this, it only makes you more curious and desire him more. You are trapped Laufeyson with no means to escape."

Loki tried to laugh off what she said, but found that something was trapped in his throat. He didn't know why, but he actually felt nervous responding to her claim. His tongue slithered between his lips, wetting them, and he finally felt control over his body again. He smiled, but he could feel how fake he haughty smile was. "How desperate are you to find someone with as tragic of a love life as yours?"

"Then prove me wrong Laufeyson. Summon him back. Remove the shard from his eye and send his back to Midgard this very night." She challenged. "We know he is a descendant of Ask, which is most likely why he can see you. There is no need to keep him here any longer now that you have your answer." Loki gritted his teeth together and said nothing. This was a test. A trap. If he says nothing it would prove her right. But does he love Anthony? It's absurd. A mortal. He couldn't deny he found him of interest. And no matter how irksome and defiant he may be, he found a sense of comfort having him around. But love? Love is a foreigner. Something he will never have.

"This is not something I can do hastily." The Snow King said the lie dancing on his tongue. "I know not of the extent of the effects caused when trapped in someone, let alone a mortal. If a mortal is killed in my own land; that would cause me more problems than alive. And with the shard in his eyes." He trailed off knowing nothing more could be said that the Norn Queen didn't already know.

"And tell me Laufeyson, how long has this mortal been in your care? Four? Five mortal months?" Loki whispered six months to himself, but he had a feeling Karnilla already knew that. She is a seer. Her specialty is seeing the past, present, and future. No doubt, when he contacted her, she used her magic to see what was happening. "I wonder how much longer you can last Laufeyson. How much longer it will be until the Enchantress's curse takes hold of you both. Once you have kissed him, how else could a mortal survive this land? But I wonder, wonder what desperation will lead to the second." The Snow King gripped his fingers tightly into a fist and his eyes narrowed. He has lasted this long without kissing Anthony again. He will not do so again. And yet, the Norn Queen was so sure of herself. It was as if she had already seen it play out. "The longer you keep him, the more tempted you will be." She said before he could speak. "And you will be tempted Laufeyson. Just remember that." And with that, the Norn Queen vanished from his throne room.

Loki wanted to break something. He wanted to let his magic free and destroy everything in sight. But alas, his throne room was empty, just like his life was. So instead he sat down his his throne, rose his left hand and gently bit the side of his finger.

Tempted? He? By a mortal? Karnilla had gone too far with that. And yet a part of him felt that those words were exactly what he needed to hear. He recognizes that he has become close with Tony. That he has let the mortal stay longer than he originally planned and become distracted by him. He needs to focus. Just remove the shard and take the mortal back home. So why? Why was it that he couldn't force himself to do it?

Loki rose from his throne and briskly headed to the study. Knowing Tony, he would be there. He would do it now. Get it over with. He would prove Karnilla wrong this very second. He vigorously opened the door and there he was. Even though it had only been twenty minutes since he was removed from the throne room, several books were already spread out over the table. Parchment was ripped in pieces acting as a marker for certain pages. A few splotches of ink were on his cheeks, one dangerously close to his right eye. Tony's eyes locked with his and for just a moment, the Snow King found himself tongue tied. He quickly waved it off and straightened himself up. "The Norn Queen has left." He said curtly, because his tongue was not wanting to work. For the longer he looked at Tony, the more strongly the Norn Queen's parting words resonated within him.

"And?" Tony asked as he closed the book in front of him shut.

And what? The Snow King thought. There was nothing more to say. Well besides to tell the mortal he had a pieces of glass in his eye that is altering his entire life. Skewing everything he sees and knows. And that he needs to take it out before the spell on him fades and he dies from the cold.

Steeling himself, the Snow King took those few steps to Tony, grabbed him by the chin, and forced his head up. All he needed to do was kiss the infected eye. Hypothetically if he did that, the glass would come out.

But what if it doesn't?

A voice the Snow King didn't recognized whispered to him. He couldn't listen to it though. He had to prove Karnilla wrong. He doesn't love this mortal and he will never kiss him again in such a manner as he did the first time. And yet his body was hesitating.

In the moment of hesitation, Tony batted the Snow King away and was free from his grasp. "What the hell?" Tony sputtered, but he realized his outburst was not for the reason he thought it was. For a moment, he seriously though the Snow King would kiss him again. The vibrant green eyes were pulling him in despite how hardened they looked. It made Tony surprisingly nervous. He had to pull away. Not because of how forceful the king was being. But because he wasn't ready. If this was going to happen again, it would be on his own terms, not the whims of the king.

But when he thought about it, he questioned why he did want to kiss him. Especially after the Norn Queen left. Was she the reason he was acting this way? It didn't make any ses. But still, the king has been kinder to him, even if at times he was still being distant. Always leaving him to do his snow themed duties. So maybe a part of him was still uncertain what his feelings were towards such a man.

Tony saw the Snow King's eyes widened as if he were snapped out of some sort of trace. "Nothing. Since she's gone, there's no need to hide yourself in this room." The King was trying to cover himself up and he quickly left the room before Tony could say another word.

He couldn't do it. He nearly had. He had Tony in his grasp. All he had to do was bend down and kiss him. But he couldn't. He wanted to break something. Why is something that should be so simple, so difficult? What has this mortal done to him and when did it happen? He needed to find out the answer to these questions, for the longer he ponders them, the more he will be consumed by them.

* * *

><p>"Milord, it is the day of the eighth full moon." Utard said with a bow while The Snow King and Tony were eating breakfast.<p>

The Snow King rolled his eyes, and Tony could just sense the insult coming. That he was going to say something condescending to Utard, but curiosity and Tony's lack of manners got the better of him and no one heard that insult that was inevitably coming. "What's so special about the eighth full moon?" He asked before swallowing his food in his mouth.

Tony was almost surprised for the king's irritated face softened. There were times when he thought he saw something similar. That the king was looking at him differently, but only for a second. And it all happened a few weeks after the Norn Queen visited. Well, that was when he started noticing it. For all he knew, it was happening without him realizing it days before. "It's when I visit the villagers and help them with any issues or problems they may have. A king needs to listen to his people. That is the only way he can truly be respected by them." Surprisingly, the King's voice got softer at that last part, his eyes almost misted over as if he were reflecting on something in the past. It made Tony wonder if the Snow King learned that lesson the the hard way. Especially with his killing spree and I want to rule Asgard no matter the means to get there attitude he knew of from his past as Loki. And he wondered even more who taught him that lesson. But could only guess it was his mother.

"I'm coming with you." Tony demanded. No matter what the Snow King says, he wasn't going to take no for an answer. On occasion, he looked out through his window and watched the village, but he only saw a few Frost Giants at a time. He has never seen them buzzing about, having market days, or a even seen group of female Frost Giants gossiping over something scandalous. But a set day where the king was going to be visiting. The village should be running around with life. And he wasn't going to miss it.

The Snow King turned to Utard and said the last thing anyone expected. "Bring Emiria to me."

"Milord?" The Snow King turned to Utard and gave him a look that said don't make me repeat myself. "Of course milord." He bowed begrudgingly.

Tony was unsure what to say. Where was the Snow King going with this and why did he needed Emiria? As soon as Tony was about to spark up the topic of him going to the village again, Utard returned and Emiria, well hidden by Utard's height followed behind. "Your Majesty." She said with a low bow.

"I need you to prepare warmer clothing for Anthony. He will be joining me today in the village."

"Milord!" Utard quickly interjected. "Parading your mortal around the village-"

"If I desired your council on this topic Utard, I would have requested it." The Snow King nearly growled from not only being interrupted, but being questioned on his decision. While he was used to Utard disagreeing with him, when it came to Tony, he found it more grading.

"Of course milord." He said through his gritted teeth.

The Snow King quickly returned his attention to Emiria who had finally risen from her bow. "You will also be joining us to make sure he stays out of trouble while down there."

Tony was annoyed that the Snow King was treating him like in child, especially when they looked so close in age. That he was being told he needed a babysitter. And he wasn't even being told to his face. However, finally going down to the village and meeting its residents lessened that annoyance to the point where he actually held his tongue.

"Of course milord." She said with a second bow and quickly scuttled out of the room to being the preparations.

When they were done eating, Tony headed back to his room to change clothing. Emiria had laid out a cloak similar to the king's except it was crimson and lined with the purest white fur he had ever seen. A black pair of black pants with a matching top had some piping where the seams should be in a red similar to the cloak. It didn't look much different than what he usually wore, but picking up the clothing, the fabric felt slightly coarser and thicker. Also, next to the clothing was a pair of black gloves that looked as if they had never been worn. He quickly put the clothing on and when he opened his bedroom door, Emiria was already waiting for him.

Leaving the castle, the cold didn't hit him nearly as much as he expected. Maybe after all these months of living with the Snow King, his body had finally adjusted, but he had a feeling it had something to do with that kiss. The unexpected moment that for some reason made him feel better. Tony found himself slightly warming up as he remembered the icy lips pressing on his own, and didn't understand why. Why would thinking of that cause his body to get warm? Then again, if he thought about it, he felt something similar in breakfast when the king's face softened. It was queer feeling. But at the same time, familiar. It was like he knew this feeling once before. Before meeting the Snow King. Before he started getting irritated by Bruce. However even with his faint memory of such warmth, it still wasn't quite the same.

They finally reached the village and The Snow King and Utard began the rounds at the first house on the right. The Frost Giants that lived there, bowed respectfully to their king and thanked him for taking the time to hear them out. While the Snow King and Utard entered the house, Tony stayed outside with Emiria and began exploring the area. As he encircled the small house, he saw a curtain move and a pair of red eyes that all frost giants possessed met his own. Tony smirked mischievously as he did what the Snow King did to him long ago; he got right up close to the glass and met the small crimson eyes. The smaller eyes widened and Tony could have sworn he heard a high pitched squeal. Then in the second he blinked from snowflakes falling in his eyes, the curtains were once closed and all Tony saw was the black fabric.

"Don't take it personally milord." Emiria said as she rounded the corner. "You are the first mortal many of them have seen. They are afraid but curious as to why the king is keeping you."

Tony stepped away from the window and ruffled his hair so to remove the snow that had fallen on him. "Trust me, I'm used to being looked at." Tony said bitterly as they began walking again, so to complete the circle around the house. As they made their way back to the front, he could feel the rage rising as he remembered his village. Everyone looking at him and pitying him when his parents died. Whispers about the young heir when they thought he wasn't looking. And as he got older, it didn't change, only their topics of conversation did. "Being feared and ignored will be a refreshing change."

When the King and Utard left the first house they quickly moved on to the next, but Tony and Emiria lingered further behind. He was walking slowly taking in every subtle nuance of the small village. The timbers the houses were made from were larger than the trees back home and the houses themselves were three times as tall. Then again, looking at the height of someone like Utard, a normal house wouldn't exactly fit him.

"So where do you live?" Tony asked Emiria as they caught up to the Snow King and were once again waiting outside since he and Utard had entered another house. He once again started circling the tall house, but this time, there were Frost Giants having a snowball fight in the equivalent of a garden back home. The only difference was, this garden had no plant life, only snow and a small wooden fence with two creatures in it Tony had ever seen before. Tony felt like their little village was just as varied as his own. Many of the giants were well over fifteen feet tall, but there were many closer to the King's and Emiria's height, under the ten foot range. When more Frost Giants started coming outside, no longer cowering from the mortal following the king around, he counted about forty of them. He also counted twenty buildings spaced out in the frozen rock that was their wall separating them from the outside world.

After only a few minutes, the king and Utard exited the house and once again headed down the path. "My brother and I live in the castle." She said as they stopped beside a house since one of the villagers standing outside wanted to talk to the king about the fact they were running low on game to hunt.

"Your brother?" Tony was surprised by this. Who in the castle could possibly be her brother? The only other male Frost Giant he ever saw in the castle besides the cook on occasion was Utard. Well over twenty foot tall Utard. Utard who had an eternal grimace on his face. Emiria was always smiling, even when the king threatened her. She took her duties seriously and was proud of the work she did. She was always willing to talk and answer any of Tony's questions, where Utard just grunted at him.

Emiria saw Tony's face slowly drop as he put the answer to his question together. His eyes were fixated on the largest Frost Giant in the village. The Frost Giant who was meter feet away from them. A laugh escaped from her lips and she quickly covered her mouth with her hands. "Apologies milord." She finally regained her composure as a servant of the king should have. "That was improper of me. Utard, the king's advisor, is my brother."

"Why do you guys get to live in the castle?" Tony's eyes shifted to the king. For as harsh as he could be to his servants, at times he did show that he cared. He let them live in the castle and he listens to the needs of his people. As a king he wasn't half bad. Maybe, just maybe this was his way to prove Odin wrong. That he could be a good king that his people in a sense respected and listened to. That he was living up to what he was told most of his life, that he was born to be a king. Sure at time he may be harsh and cold, but then there are times like these. He is walking around the village, listening to his people, seeing what he could do to better their lives in this abysmal snowy world. At that, Tony couldn't help but smile. The Snow King was nothing like the power hungry Loki that he heard in his mom's stories. And yet, he knew they were the same person. If he didn't know it, he never would have guessed, for the Snow King truly was nothing like the Loki he imagined.

Emiria noticed Tony's terse smile as he looked at the snow king and she smiled herself. The mortal was changing her king in ways she never thought was possible. It was making him a better ruler. Not as prone to threaten or have bursts of rage. The human was calming him in a sense. "We live in the castle because we were the first to find the Snow King. Frost Giants are not an affectionate race, no giants are for that matter. Like the Snow King, I was born small. Weak for our kind. I was a disgrace. I was left to die, but my brother, he saved me. To this day I don't fully know why." She smile slowly vanished as they began walking again, only to be stopped after a few more feet by another villager. "Growing up was hard, I was picked on and beat up by the other giants, and my brother never intervened or helped. But he fed me, made sure I had clothing. I survived. One day I decided enough was enough and left. My brother oddly enough followed me, but always at a distance. In my travels I came across the castle of the Snow King. I thought it was a ruin and was going to rest there to regain my strength. My brother followed me in and as usual we never talked unless it was necessary. After a few hours, the castle doors opened and in came a Frost Giant that transformed into an Asgardian. My brother was going to fight him because we marked the castle of our territory, but the king easily beat him and said the castle was his and we were trespassing, so to get out. He didn't even notice me until I stood up and asked him if I could stay. That I would keep the castle clean and cook him meals if he allowed me to stay. For the king, despite being a Frost Giant was even smaller than I. I could only imagine how hard it was for him to survive, but he did, like me. So I wanted to stay with him. Oddly enough, he agreed so long as I stayed out of his way. Utard also stayed and did the hunting so I could cook the meals. Over time, more Frost Giants in a size similar to the King and myself searched out this castle, and the village was built. It's a safe place for Frost Giant's who don't fit into or agree with the standard King Laufey set. There has never been another safe place for Frost Giants until the Snow King, so the few who were like me, set out to find the castle. While he may be harsh and cruel at times, he understands what it's like to be tossed aside as nothing so is fairer to us than the rest of our kind. That is why we follow him. Because deep down, he has our best interest in mind. And that is why my brother and I are allowed to stay in the castle. We were the first to follow him and stay loyal no matter what."

Tony was flabbergasted. He honestly didn't know how to react to this story. This was another way that the Snow King appeared nothing like Loki. Opening himself to strangers. And for what? Because one had a similar story to his own. And yet, it made sense. For the longest time those journals were all he had, then came two Frost Giants. One who wanted to stay and had a life just like his, left to die, but saved and mostly ignored by their savior. Company who could relate was better than none at all. "How long have you know the Snow King?" Tony finally force out something to say instead of looking at the king dumbfound.

"I have known him one-hundred and eighty three years. The village is just one hundred and two year old."

Tony couldn't believe it. The Snow King, Loki, he has been stuck with going to and from Earth and Jotunheim for one hundred eighty five years. For a little over two years of good behavior he was allowed a sliver of freedom, which was actually disguised as a punishment. A punishment that has lasted over 180 years; a little over a quarter of his life. And that makes about eight generations worth of family members that could have known of the Snow King. That could have seen him while he was blowing on the windows. That at least narrows down some of his suspects on how his mother could have known about the Snow King, but still a mystery on how she knew about Loki, Asgard and the rest of the gods.

"And in that time, has he always been like this? A Frost Giant for his people, but an Asgardian while hiding away in the castle?"

"Yes. It has been that way since I met the Snow King. And honestly, I do not blame him for hiding. If I possessed the powers to change my appearance, I would want to look like an Asgardian too." She smiled weakly as they began walking again. "I'm sure many other Frost Giants in this village would. It would be easier to go through life as a lie. Pretending to be something were not. Than it is to take the ridicule and pain of being what we actually are. And while I don't fully understand why the king hides who he is in the castle, he has always shown himself in his Frost Giant form in the village. And I always see such sadness in his eyes when he does. He attempts to put on a brave face. To be as a king should. But his eyes. They cannot lie."

The rest of the day, Tony couldn't help but try to catch the Snow King's eyes. He wanted to see this sadness that Emiria was talking about. The first time he met the Snow King in his Frost Giant form he was awe struck and the king was radiating such a cocky persona, that he never once noticed such sorrowful eyes. And ever since then, he has only seen him him in his Asgardian form. In his appearance as Loki. So why was it that the Snow King wanted nothing to do with his former self, but kept that appearance in his castle. It had to be more than a curse. It had to run deeper than that.

Hours passed and Tony didn't get a single word in to the king as they were in the village, nor did he get a good look at his crimson eyes. And before Tony knew it, they were back at the castle. The little sunlight Jotunheim had was fading and Tony knew it would be time for dinner soon. But he needed to talk to the King before then. And he wasn't going to take no for an answer. So, instead of staying in his room or the library until dinner was prepared, he waited until Utard and Emiria retired to their quarters and barged into the King's room.

When he opened the door, the last thing he expected was to see was the king half naked; getting dressed into his clothing for dinner. But that's what he ended up seeing. The king was always fully clothed, hiding his shimmering porcelain like skin. But with his top off he looked almost vulnerable. For a good portion of that snow like body was covered in scars. It was hard to tell if there were several large scars or just many small ones over time that merged into one another. They riddled his back, and there was three on his chest, and a several knicks on his right sides rib cage.

"These are not from my father." The Snow King's voice snapped Tony out of his trance. "He may have abused me verbally and emotionally, but never physically." Tony took a step forward since the king was not pushing him away. Instead he was further opening up about himself. It was unexpected, but Tony wanted to see where this would go. "But I doubt you barged in here for the chance of seeing me unclothed. So what have you come here for that could not wait until dinner?"

Tony blinked a few times as why he came in here in the first place returned to him. "Why do you keep your Asgardian appearance in the castle but change into your Frost Giant form the moment we step outside?"

The king bit his tongue and turned around and leaned against his windowsill that looked upon the village. "I have no choice in the matter." He finally said, but continued to face the window. "When the All-Father banished me here, he made it so I could not hide my true form unless I was in the confides of my castle. A tactful punishment I might add, for I hated stepping outside and watching the hands I knew so well transform into a strangers. I could not stand nor accept what I am because of how I was raised. Frost Giants were bad. They were monsters that mothers and nurses told their children about. And there I was. A monster and I never even knew it. And over time, I was transforming into the monster that I was told Frost Giants always were. And mind you, all those acts were performed looking how I am now. But still. I knew what layed within me." He blew softly on his own window, and frost formed so he could no longer look out of it. "A part of me thought even more so, that if I revealed my Frost Giant form to the public or took it on completely, then it truly meant had become a monster. I also thought that if I wasn't a Frost Giant, maybe the All-Father would have seen me as an equal to Thor. Would have actually considered me for the throne. And it made me hate myself so much more. I truly despised what I was. And for so long I wanted to get rid of every trace of that part of me, but I couldn't." He finally turned around to face Tony, but never met him in the eyes. "While I have accepted that outside these walls, I cannot hide what I wish I could. I still cannot cannot come to terms with it. That form. It doesn't feel like me. He is a ghost. Someone that was killed off as a baby because he was too small for a giants offspring. An embarrassment to the king. This. This is me. And I refuse to let go of who I am. The All-Father cannot get rid of me that easily."

"The first time I saw you." Tony said taking another step closer to the King who had retreated to his window "And I mean really saw you, not just through my window. I was in awe. You surpassed any imaginary ideas I had of you from my mother's stories. You were cocky, arrogant. But emitted a power unlike any I had ever felt. But monster?" He took another long step and was only a few inches away from this king, trapping him against his window. "That thought never crossed my mind." He wanted to say the only monster he knew of was his father. Yes he opened up on how cruel and heartless he could be. But he could only imagine the hatred it would fuel if he thought of anything worse than that.

The Snow King's laugh was stark and full of disbelief. "You only say that because you grew up with these fairy tale fantasies of me."

"A real monster wouldn't have taken Emiria in." Tony shot back. "He wouldn't have created a village such as this." He pointed at the window even though the frost blocked the view. He could feel the rage beginning to boil. That it was building up such a pressure and needed to be released. The rage was being formed as a picture of a real monster started being painted in his head. "A real monster does this." Tony lifted up a shirt to show five large scars of his own, two on his chest and three on his back and dozens of smaller ones dotted his back. "Granted this one." He pointed to one close to his abdomen. "Was from an experiment that didn't turn out exactly as I expected, but the rest. They were from him." Tony paused trying to calm down, but found himself too worked up. "My father. Your father. They were the monsters."

The Snow King was both startled and in awe of Tony's bold act of raising his shirt. Showing his own scars that he kept hidden. But at the same time, he found Anthony brave. Something he never would have associated with mortals. Especially one as young as he. He wondered what it was that made him so strong. How he was able to take something as horrid as beating or being attacked by a father, losing his mother, and come out so strong. He was powerful in his own way. Maybe that's why he found himself drawn to the mortal. Wanting to keep him. Because honestly, deep down. They weren't so different. All they did was take different paths. Anthony took all that pain and transformed it into something else. It became his driving force. What pushed him into helping his fellow man. And what made him want to be better than his father in every way imaginable.

"These small ones on my back are from when he threw a glass of scotch at me. Not just once, but twice." His voice grew darker and the throbbing in his head was slowly starting up. Usually the pain only came when he thought of happy thoughts. When he remembered his mother or Bruce. But as much as he hated his father, he was in a queer sense, happy when he remembered such painful memories. Because those memories. Everything his father did to him and his mother made him stronger. He wouldn't be the person he was without him. "All because I interrupted him while he was working on his designs. These two" Tony tried to point to a lopsided x on his upper back. "Those are from a belt. Because I accidently spilled a glass of water on some blueprints he left out." The pain and rage was now throbbing at full force, and the sting from the whipping could be felt in the scars. Tony felt his legs buckling and he fell over due to the memories coming back to him.

The Snow King didn't understand why Tony was writhing in such pain. The mirror shouldn't be affecting him when remembering such painful thoughts. It should only make the happy painful. Diminishing them into nothing and making the hatred prominent. But all the anger, shouldn't be causing him the pain that it is. He found himself leaning over, and helping Tony up and leading him to the couch at the foot of the bed. Could this be because of the power Karnilla was talking about. He didn't know. All he did know was something was not right, and it was all his fault.

He never knew how to comfort people. Never saw a reason to. But there was something about Tony and all the pain he has seen him in these last few months, that he knew now was the time to do something. He needed to ease the pain. He knew he needed to remove the mirror shard. But even now with Tony's whole body shaking, a small amount of sweat coming down the side of his face. He knew he couldn't do it. He still wanted Tony here. He bit his lip and the parting working from Karnilla whispered to him in the back of his mind.

"Would it be easier if you could forget?" The Snow King asked. He was close to Tony. The closest they have been since the fated day he joined the Snow King on his sledge and was brought to his kingdom. He could feel the Snow King's breath on his neck, the long pale fingers only centimeters away from his thigh. Once again he was entranced by the king. He was taking in his every word. Yes, this guy drove him crazy. They were both talking about painful memories. Shouting even though they didn't need to be. But he still couldn't get over how inhumanly perfect the king was to him. That by looking into those deep green pools, it lessened the pain that wrung deep in his bones. "If you didn't remember your caretaker, your friends, the people in your village? The pains your father caused you. Would it be easier to remember me and me alone? Me and Jotunheim the only thing etched in your memories."

Tony was unsure if this was real. How could the Snow King make him forget? Sure, he did make him immune to the cold all those months ago, but erasing memories, that is a whole different level of unbelievable craziness. But if he took a moment to think about it seriously. To seriously debate through the pain. Would he be happier forgetting his parents, Jarvis, Bruce, Rhodey, Professor Coulson, everyone in his small town? A small part of him seriously said yes. That having his memory altered to forget them would be easier. It would curb the excruciating pain cause by his unknown hatred towards them. It would ease his heart.

And yet another side of him said no. That to forget the sources of his rage would make him weak. That he needs to be strong and just endure. Besides, it's not like he is with them now. He had been with the Snow King for months, so what's the chance he will ever see them again? There is no need to forget. And he could learn to handle the pain. He has been able to thus far. It was just today. He was getting a little overzealous with the memories.

Tony's two sides were clashing, fighting for him to choose their view. Tony opened his mouth and a single word came out. "Yes."

Yes? The one side of his conscious said. No. You were not supposed to say yes.

But the other side, grew more taunting. That is right. Say yes. You do not need them. All they do is cause you pain and anger. The Snow King. Jotunheim. They are the only memories you need.

"Yes." Tony said again, only this time more confidently. "All they do is make me angrier. I feel this hatred in me every time I talk about them. I can't take it anymore. I know it might mean I'm weak, but I don't care. If it will help alleviate whatever this hatred is inside of me. Then yes. Make me forget everything. Everything but you."

Just like when the king made his body accustom to the cold, he leaned down and their lips touched. But this kiss was different. Tony didn't know if it was because the mood leading to it was different, but it was gentler, in a way tender. His thin lips were soft and inviting that Tony found himself parting his own and allowing the king access. His hand moved on his own, wrapping around the king's neck, and his fingers twirled themselves around the silky black locks. He forced the king's head closer to his own, deepening the kiss further.

If Tony even tried to think about Jarvis, Bruce or anyone from his village, the memories would have been harder to hold on to. They were slipping away without his knowledge, every second the kiss lasted, the more his memory faded. The anger that was built up was lessening due to its source being forgotten.

With their tongues clashing, fighting for dominance over the other, the two men found themselves in complete and utter bliss. Neither could be happier. The Snow King felt a different type of creature washing over him. It wanted more than just a kiss from the mortal. He slithered his hand under the tunic of the shorter man, and gently followed one of the scars. Tony made no indication of dislike as Loki gently followed the various scars so he continued. Somehow feeling the scars. Knowing that they were real. It made him feel closer to the mortal. As if they were more connected than they already were. That it truly was the fates that brought them together.

His hand's moved higher up Tony's torso until he reached his chest. He took only a second to debate whether or not to go for it, and without another second of thought he gently squeezed and fondled the mortal's nipples. A moan vibrated down his throat from Tony and resulted in their lips parting.

Tony thought his body was turning into gelatin as he fell back onto the couch. The king's touches were unlike anything he had experienced, at least he thought so. For he could remember nothing else besides the day he met him. But even that day was fuzzy. Mentally shaking his head, he banished such foolishness for all that should matter is the act at hand.

Tony leaned forward for another kiss, and it was a choice he immediately regretted. For the Snow King pulled back. He shook his head as if he was banishing a bad dream. Any intimate mood that was created quickly evaporated. "Anthony, what is your mother's name?"

Tony was confused not only by the question, but as to why he was being asked it. His mother. She was. Tony paused for a moment. Trying to form a name or a picture, but nothing came. "I don't-" He muttered and the last bit of ecstasy left his body.

"And your land. Where do you hail from?" The king continued on with his questions that seemed to come from nowhere. All Tony wanted was the cool lips on the king back on his, for even this question he had a hard time answering it.

"I-" Tony started as he scrunched his face thinking hard. "I know I'm mortal. From Midgard?" He didn't mean for it to come as a question but it did.

"And what were we talking about moments before we kissed?"

Tony furrowed his brows, once again quickly trying to think of an answer. He came into to talk to the king. They went to the village earlier today and he wanted to know why the king hides as an Asgardian in his castle. And he fell down some time during the conversation? But why did he fall? What were they talking about that resulted in that. "Why are we doing this now?" Tony muttered, no longer wanting to think about things that he could not remember for the life of him. He wanted to go back to what they were doing moments ago. He reached out a hand and gently wrapped a dark lock around his finger. "No more talk." Tony said as he leaned forward hoping to steal another kiss and return the mood to one of his liking.

However the Snow King immediately rose from the couch acting as if the kiss never even happened. "It has gotten late." He said shortly and he grabbed his tunic and jacket off his privacy screen and threw them on. "We should dine before it gets any later."

Tony wanted to protest, but he was still confused from the events, trying to process all that has happened. The kiss. The blissful, kind, kiss. What was it that let up to it? It couldn't be because he fell. The king would never be so tender over something as minute as that. But no matter how much and hard he tried to remember; all he could remember was that kiss. That perfect kiss, that for some reason made him want a second, and possibly even more.


	4. Part 4

Part IV

* * *

><p>The Snow King could sense it. A human was nearby. On the path he takes to his cave. Why would a human be there? This path is difficult to travel. Especially by foot. And it's far away from the nearest village. So why was he here?<p>

Waving his hand, the stags returned to dirt and the sled vanished. He quietly set himself behind a few of the trees and waved his hand one last time to make himself invisible just in case his usual spell was as effective on this mortal as it was on Tony. As the boy moved closer to his hiding spot in the path, what he was shouting became more apparent and caused his heart to stop beating.

"Tony!" Bruce shouted as he did every weekend in the spot of forest where his broken sled was found. Despite the villagers all agreeing he was dead, the bloody snow and tree branches along with his broken sled, Bruce had not given up hope. Tony was too smart and resourceful to die in such a manner. And what about his body? They have yet to find that. Oh, but they had an answer to that too, a bear or wolf could have taken his mangled body, and crows have picked him dry. Even that Bruce found hard to believe. Jarvis and Rhodey agreed. They knew Tony wasn't dead, but they took a different approach. Jarvis was traveling to all the neighboring villages, and even the capital. His latest postcard said he was thinking of traveling to New York or Pennsylvania to look for him there. Rhodey helped Bruce when he could, but with war on the horizon, he was training himself, ready to volunteer as a soldier for his country. Fall had come and it had been ten months since Tony disappeared. Ten long months. The sun was setting and Bruce knew it was time to get back home. A pair of owls were hooting on a tree branch, watching Bruce as he shouted Tony's name one last time. "I don't suppose you know where my friend is. Tony Stark. Black hair, brown eyes. An egotistical prat." The owls cocked their heads to the left as if they were actually thinking hard on what Bruce said. "Come on Banner. Talking to owls." He muttered to himself and began walking back to the path. But he stopped, he thought he heard someone say wait. He turned around and saw the owls and knew it must have just been them hooting again. No one was in the forest besides himself. "The cold must be getting to me if I'm imagining one of you guys talking."

"Are you talking about the human who was with the Snow King?" The owl facing Bruce's left, spoke. He sounded like an owl, a little shrill and he extended his o's further than necessary, but it was an owl speaking English. Bruce rubbed his eyes and patted his face a few times to make sure he was actually awake and the owls cocked their heads confused.

"The human who strapped his sled onto the Snow King's sledge and fell off?" The owl on the right said as if he were further clarifying their questions.

Bruce Slowly nodded in his in a yes because he was still too stunned to speak himself. Snow Kings, talking owls, what next? Tree nymphs?

"Foolish human." The first owl said nodding his head back and forth, almost as if he were speaking forlornly?

"Foolish human." The second echoed.

"Did you see what happened to him?" Bruce asking, thinking that if this was a dream he might as well go along with it. And if it was reality. When then, maybe he would finally try his hand at opium to try to forget this night. After he finds Tony that is.

"No we did not." The first one said, his head still moving left and right.

"Kuronai did." The second hooted excitedly. "He was the one who told us about the human."

"Can you take me to this Kuronai?" Bruce asked as a queer sense of hope took over.

"I can bring him here." The owl started to flap his snowy wings and began to fly away before Bruce could ask him anything more.

"Can I ask you a question?" Bruce asked the light brown owl who stayed behind. His golden eyes were staring at him intently, and Bruce still hoped that this was a dream.

"Of course." The owl hooted, but not nearly as excitedly as the other. Obviously this was an older and wiser owl.

"If you can speak, why have I never heard you do so before?" Even though there was a good chance this was a dream, Bruce felt like this was a sensible enough question. That it was completely understandable to want to know such a thing.

"Because you were never truly listening." The owl spoke in such a way, he thought it ought to be common knowledge.

Bruce didn't like that answer, for it was far too vague. If owls could speak, then what other animals could? A few minutes later, the white owl returned and a crow was flying beside him. They both perched themselves on the branch that the other owl was at, and ruffled their wings for a few moments before staying calmed and relaxed. "Kuronai?" Bruce asked the crow, taking it all in.

"That is I. That is I." The crow agreed.

"This is insane." Bruce muttered to himself before taking a deep breath. "These owls-"

"Glynn and Westward." The crow interrupted.

"Yes. Glynn and Westward said you saw my friend, Tony Stark with the Snow King." Bruce said, brushing off the surprise that he was interrupted by the crow.

"That I did. That I did." He repeated his answer twice like the first time he talked. Bruce hopped he didn't always respond by saying the same thing twice, for that would make their conversation go much slower than he wanted it to. He needs to find Tony and fast.

"Do you know what happened to my friend?" Bruce egged on as he waited for the crow to say more than it did.

"He went with the Snow King. With the Snow King." He cawed his answer, still repeating what he says.

"Do you know where they went?" Bruce was getting tired to have to ask such specific questions to the crow, but figured he didn't have the same level of intellect as the owls, so he needed to be asked every little detail. "And can you take me there?"

"That I cannot. Cannot." The crow almost sounded crestfallen as he said the second cannot. "But I know who can. Who can." The crow's mood quickly turned chipper.

"Take me to them." Bruce said eagerly.

"Follow me." The crow said as if flew to a different tree branch a few yards away. "Follow me."

The Snow King wasn't sure if he dared to leave his spot. The human and crow were gone, no doubt to go to his brother. He is the only person in all of Midgard who can help him. The question is though, will he? While his brother is a champion of Earth; their protector. Given the title of the King of Summer, even though he has little effect on that season's weather. He was a lonely man. Enchantments were placed on his cottage, so only those humans who knew the path could find it. Animals, even talking ones at that, were excluded from such rules for his brother brings them no harm. And no talking animal would dare to attempt conversation with a human. Except those beastly owls. What made them attempt such an act that so many others wouldn't?

When the owls took off, the king removed the enchantment that made him invisible and knelt to the ground where the pile of dirt that was his stags laid. He waved his hands over it, and a mud colored magpie was formed. "You summoned me master?" The magpie's voice was scratchy and he began testing his dirt made wings.

"There is a boy following a crow. This crow has the ability to see through my enchantments and saw me with Anthony." Loki spoke hastily, even though he knew his magpie, Ikol, could catch up to them quickly enough. "No doubt, they are going to my brother. Follow them. For a human on foot, it should be about seven days of travel. When they get there, watch the human and my brother. Inform me of their conversations and activities. If they should leave the confines of his cottage, and make plans to come to Jotunheim, come to me immediately. You know the way to my portal if I am not on Midgard."

The crow bowed his head before taking to the sky and heading in the direction that he knew led to the Summer King's cottage.

With another twist of the hand, the sledge appeared and rest of the dirt pile turned into stags, ready to take the king back home.

Even if the Snow King didn't want to admit it, he was nervous. A human, the one that he assumed was named Bruce, was still looking for Tony. How long has it been since he brought the human to Midgard? Five? Six? No, ten months since he had met the mortal. He was only supposed to be there was a week, two at most. Just long enough to get the mirror shard out of his eye and return him back to his village. But something happened. His plans changed. He found the daily morning question of amusement and he was also curious as to how the boy knew of him. How he could see through his magic. So many questions, and still so few answered. And as time went by, he found himself more intrigued by the human. A human who could flawlessly read and speak his own language. Who was told stories of the Asgardians. Was raised knowing a god named Loki who incited several wars, killed thousands, betrayed those who he allied himself with, and dreamt of nothing but ruling. And when he learnt that Loki and the Snow King were the same person, he treated him no different. They fought, disagreed, and not in the sense of the mirror working its magic. But maybe that's why Tony was interested in him. No, there was no question. It had to be why. It took everything in the looker's eyes that was good and made it diminish into nothingness and only brought out the bad. He must truly be bad for Tony to see him in the way he does. For if there was any good left him, Tony would most certainly not stay by his side so willingly. And yet, why didn't Tony act the same way everyone else affected by it did? Then again, none of the mattered. While the shard was still there all memoried that could incite its effects were gone.

Despite such melancholy thoughts, he was not ready to give up Tony. To hand him over to the Summer King. The mortal wanted to come and Odin set no rules of someone wanted to come with him on their own accord. And while in his care he still kept true to his punishment's rules. He never harmed the boy, in fact he saved his life. The Summer King has no proof to arrest him. Just the word of a crow and a mortal boy who knows nothing. And if they do try to take Tony away before he wanted them to. Well. His brother knows little of his skills outside of magic, so he will most definitely be surprised when it comes to a fight.

* * *

><p>"You are late." Tony was standing in the hallway as the king removed his cloak and was heading to his room. His arms were crossed across his chest and his left leg was bent backwards, his foot resting on the cool stone. "Well, later than usual." He corrected himself with a cocky smile.<p>

"A mortal was lurking near my portal." He said as he opened his door and Tony followed him in. "Nothing you need to worry about. I dealt with him." There, he kept it honest. But even so, if he said the mortals' name, it would mean nothing to Tony. His spell worked far too well. While his memories were nonexistent. Everything else about Tony remained. He still remembered all the stories of the gods, but he couldn't remember where he heard them. And he could still read Elder Futhark, but like the stories, he didn't know how he knew it. He just did. As for his personality, none of that irksome curiosity and arrogance vanished. He was still as perceptive as ever. He was still Tony, the same stubborn mortal who attached his sled to his own sledge, but he was happier. And Tony being happy, made him happy. Something he never thought he would feel.

But at the same time, he could tell Tony was still trying to remember. That he would be in the library reading the books, but his eyes would stay on the same page for hours. His eyebrows would be furrows and a few creases appeared on his forehead. But whenever he said Tony's name, he would be snapped out of his daze and all the worry would vanish from his face.

"Hold on." Tony said taking three large steps so he was ahead of the king and cut him off. "Dealt with?"

The king rolled his eyes. "You know I cannot harm mortals."

"No." Tony said shaking his head. "We know you can. You just choose not to, because this is the better option."

The Snow King sighed. "I waited until the mortal was gone. Even though he should not be able to see me due to my cloaking spell. I took caution and waited just to be safe. Seeing as how you were able to see me." He quietly grumbled that last part so Tony could not hear it.

"I think I should come to Midgard with you tomorrow." Tony said as he did most days. "Just to be sure."

"No." The Snow King said his same response.

Tony sighed. "I'm mortal. From Midgard. Yet all I remember of it is flashes of a forest. The forest where I met you. I don't see why I can't go with you at least once. To see where it is I'm from."

"I have work to do there and I cannot do it with you there, nor do I trust you gallivanting around an area you do not know."

It was the same argument and same points that they made every time they had this conversation. And despite both knowing the other's answers they always had the same debate.

Both men were heated and their faces were mere inches from one another. The Snow King could smell the ink and parchment as if he had just opened a bottle and rolled out a fresh piece. He found such a comfort in this scent. Despite their argument he found his body wanting to move closer to Tony's. To let their lip touch again. When he snapped out of his daze he realized that they were almost kissing yet again, so he quickly turned around and marched over to his privacy screen.

Tony groaned and rolled his eyes. "Why do you always do that?" He asked as he barged over to the screen and watched the king undress.

The king threw his top and jacket to the floor. "I know not what you mean."

Tony scoffed as he crossed his arms. "You know damn well what I mean. Whenever we argue, get close like this." He once again got on the tips of his toes so his face was close to the king's. "You always back away. Why? Why now are you afraid to kiss me when we have already done it twice."

The king bit his tongue preventing it from slithering between his lips. He couldn't tell Tony the reason. That it will kill both of them. That he his cursed. And yet, he couldn't keep shrugging it off because Tony could become more forceful and irksome with his questions until he got his answer. Straightening himself up he put on the clean top that was hanging off his spring. "Because if we ever get as close as we have before it will be the death of us."

Tony didn't mean to, but he couldn't help it. He started laughing. "Being a little melodramatic. Don't you think? It will be the death of us." The Snow King however was not laughing. His face was void of emotion. Tony's laughing slowly came to a stop as he realized that the Snow King was being serious about his declaration. "You're serious?" He asked his voice on the borderline of incredulity. "And tell me. How would kissing again. Doing something that I know we both want to do. Kill us?"

"I can't explain why-"

"Bullshit." Tony quickly interrupted. "Its not that you can't. It's that you wont."

"You're right." The Snow King snapped back harshly. "I won't." And he left it at that. "I think I have lost my appetite. So I'll retire for the evening." His eyes were narrowed as he looked at Tony, and the mortal got the message.

"Fine." Tony said shortly. "Fine." He repeated again as headed for the door and had his hand on the knob. "You don't even have to bother coming to breakfast tomorrow, if you aren't feeling up to being straight with me." And with that, Tony slammed the door behind him and headed next door to his room in a huff.

The next morning neither men went to breakfast, not wanting to see the other. Tony was still mad that the Snow King wasn't being honest with him and the Snow King didn't want to get into another argument over the topic since he wasn't budging on his stance. He just didn't want to explain that story to Tony. To once again talk about what a treacherous monster he was. To be reminded of the past that he is trying to put behind him.

However, the fact that neither went to breakfast, meant that the two met in the hallway when Tony was heading to the library and the Snow King to the front door so he could start his daily mandatory routine. They walked in silence side by side until they reached the part of the hallway that would cause them to go opposite directions. The air between them was thick and when Emiria and Utard walked by, they could feel the heated friction between the two. "Your majesty. Milord." Emiria said quickly with a bow just as fast so to not be pulled into whatever animosity that was going on between them. Utard bowed as well and followed his sister down the corridor and was quickly out of sight.

Both just stood there, waiting for the other to say something before going on their way. "If only you could see how much restraint it took to not succumb to my desire." The Snow King finally said quietly. The annoyance in him lessening the longer he looked at Tony.

"Then stop trying." Tony whispered back. He was still annoyed. But like the Snow King, it was not having a lasting effect.

I wish I could.

"Thats not an option." He said his voice still hushed. "As I said yesterday. It will kill us."

"Then tell me why."

The Snow King sighed. He couldn't tell he wouldn't. But he didn't know any other way around it. "The All-Father was not the only one who cursed me. And I'm leaving it at that." And then the Snow King turned down the path to the main entrance of the castle without another word.

* * *

><p>Tony spent the day in the library, but even though he had a book open on the table he was not actually reading it. He was too busy pondering what the Snow King had said. That Odin was not the only one who cursed him. As Loki, the Snow King had many enemies, so it would be impossible to pinpoint who it was that cursed him.<p>

Emiria knocked on the library door before entering. "Milord." She said with a bow. Tony extended on of her hands, urging her to sit since he knew she didn't fit too well in the room when standing. "May I speak freely?" She asked as soon as she got comfortable in her chair across from Tony.

"Of course." Tony said as a cue for her to continue.

"You love the Snow King. Do you not?" Tony though he felt a dagger pierce him with that question. His heart stopped beating for a few moments then started beating so fast he thought it would jump of of his chest.

"I-" Tony started but found himself unable to speak. He didn't know what was going to say. He did enjoy the Snow King's company, even if they ended up getting annoyed. And when they kissed. He found himself wanting another. But love? Was it that?

"You needn't hide it." She continued seeing as how Tony was so tongue tied. "I could tell. Especially this morning."

"I don't know what you saw this morning. But I sure as hell was not feeling anything even remotely to love."

Emiria smiled warmly at Tony. "You have not known the Snow King for as long as I. This morning. His anger. It was different. Unlike any I have seen before. For his angered stemmed from caring about you. Not actual hatred. And I see it every day. The way he looks at you. He is captivated. He leaves later and later each morning. He would rather be with you than do anything else. He may not admit it or know it himself. But he is in love with you. And you with him."

Love? Even hearing Emiria say it, he still found it hard to believe. He and the Snow King? And yet the more he thought about it the more he warmed up. That something within him was agreeing with Emiria. He just needed her to say it to know it was true. To finally come to the realization that the Snow King has now become a person that he cannot imagine ever living without. That he wanted to hear more stories, every story about when he was Loki. And watch him as he continues to mature and thrive as a king. "I know you were both begin, and pardon my language milord, but asses to one another this morning. But whatever it is that the Snow King did just remember it's because he cares for you and would rather not risk your life." Emiria rose from the chair and gently dusted down her skirt before heading to the door.

"Emiria." Tony called out as she crabbed the knob.

"Yes milord."

"How is it that you see and know all this?" He asked.

With a hushed laughed she turned around to face Tony. "The staff sees and hears everything. We need to be everywhere, but not be seen. We need to be invisible so to speak. So we observe everything from the shadows where you cannot see us. So while you two can lie and hide to one another's faces, you cannot from I, watching you from afar." With that Emiria turned back around and left Tony to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>After that talk, Tony suddenly became more aware to the Snow King when they were together. How when he was talking, the Snow King's eyes never strayed from his own. He was always giving his full attention and listening unconditionally. And he did notice at breakfast, their their meals were longer, and it was not from actual eating, but the conversations they were sharing. A few times he even though he saw a genuine smile, but they always vanished before he could confirm.<p>

"Anthony are you even listening?" The Snow King said for the third time. He didn't understand why Tony was spacing out this morning. Typically he was more attentive and animated, but not today. It had been several weeks since they had the kissing debacle, but when he got home later that evening it appeared to be behind them. But this morning, something seemed off with Tony, and he didn't know what it was.

Tony on the other hand found himself thinking more and more about what Emiria said. Their little love talk was slowly starting to get to him along with supposedly cursed kiss. The only problem was he wanted the cool lips to once again touch his own the more he thought about it. The more he was being denied the more he desired. And a part of him thought, the only way he would know for sure that his emotions were genuine was if they kissed again, but this time, he would be on the giving side. He just had to make sure everything he felt during that second kiss was just not a dream. Because despite all the time they spend together, contact and intimacy wise, a dream was honestly more realistic.

"Listening yes." Tony said as he was snapped out of his daze. "Comprehending. Not so much right now."

The Snow King rolled his eyes. He knew Tony was distracted but so much to the point he was turning him out. Something was definitely up. But it was already getting late and he needed to leave soon. So he would have to put off asking him until this evening. "I will not return until late this evening. Seeing as how you have been distracting me so much lately I have some work to catch up on."

"Work?" Tony questioned as he rose an eyebrow. "You're in charge. You get to dictate the weather. What possible extra work could you have?"

The Snow King rose from his chair and straightened his clothing. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with." And with that he left and began the journey to Midgard.

As soon as the Snow King reached Earth, he closed his eyes and held out his arm. In a few moments he felt a slight weight on it and when he opened his eyes, Ikol was perched there. "Milord." He said as he spread his wings and bowed.

"How goes things with my brother and the mortal?" He asked as the muddy staggs once again began moving northward.

The magpie was hesitant to talk, pruning his wings nervously. "About that Milord." He stammered as his wings fluttered nervously before letting them rest. "The enchantment that befell on the mortal when he entered the Summer King's domain has vanished. He remembered his quest for Anthony."

The Snow King gritted his teeth and a fist formed in his hand. "And how pray tell, did he remember Anthony? The aroma of those Asgardian flowers should have wiped my memory completely."

"A rose." the magpie quietly. "A rose was your mortal's favorite flower. While your brother removed all living roses from his garden, he forgot to remove patch on the quilt you mother made. When he saw that rose, he remembered Anthony and his task. That he was searching for him."

"And my brother?"

"As an apology for what his garden did to the mortal he is helping him find Anthony."

"My brother knows not of my portal." He said as calmly as he could, but he could feel the anger rising with this news. "But the crow. The one that saw me with Anthony-"

"You needn't worry milord." The magpie was doing his best to keep his king calm considering the situation. "I dealt with the crow. No one. Not even the gatekeeper himself could find the crow now."

"Speaking of the gatekeeper." The Snow King licked his lips as he looked up to the sky. "He is forbidden to transport anyone to Jotunheim without the All-Father's permission. More so after my exile. Toting a mortal along, will make it near impossible to them to find me. Unless he decides to break the word of his King." His eyes slowly moved back from the sky, to the path ahead of him. "Which we know he has done before. But he will he this time?"

"They are looking for the crow first." He said reassuringly.

"That should give me some time." The bit the side of his of his finger and he quickly debated his next move. "Continue watching them. The moment their plans change let me know." The crow bowed once more before flying eastward.

The Snow King wanted nothing more now then to turn around, pack up Anthony and find a part of Jotunheim where his brother would never find them. Dread. Something his has never felt so strongly since his mother's death swept over him. Utter dread that he would lose Anthony forever. He didnt even question when it happened or how. But he just knew in what little parts left in his heart that he needs Tony. That he won't lose him that easily nor without a fight.

* * *

><p>Even though the Snow King complained that Tony was taking too much of his time, after that day, he never stayed on Earth too long. Most days he would only be gone five hours, but some, he would only be gone three. Tony wondered what changed, what had happened to make his visits so short, but he would always evade the questions. After two weeks of asking, Tony had given up altogether, for he enjoyed the time they were spending together. The Snow King was teaching him the other forms of Futhark, that he had never seen and told him more stories. Ones about Bor and the gods before Odin's time. And that the gods weren't nearly as immortal as they let on, but compared to mortals it was easier to just use that term, for their life spans were in the thousands, where mortals couldn't even reach one-hundred.<p>

Sometimes Tony would wonder how that would affect their relationship, but had to remove that notion from his head. What they had was not a relationship persay, but at times it almost felt like one. If only the king didn't pull away whenever they got close or found their fingers almost touching when they were sitting next to one another at the library table. Today was no different. They were sitting close, a pook was the only thing between them on the table. It was written in Futhorc, one of the languages that stemmed from Elder Futhark and Tony was supposed to be translating it. However all he was thinking about was the lengthy snowy fingers only inches away from his own.

But their blissful mood quickly came to an end as a magpie crashed through the glass ceiling and landed on the table only inches away from the book. "Milord." The bird's raspy voice crowed at it balanced itself on the cluttered table.

With a wave of the hand, the glass ceiling was repaired and the magpie's body was no longer a mangled body of snow and mud, but had an actual, feathered appearance of a bird. "Your brother." He was panting now, showing signs of tiredness from his journey between the worlds. "He is making his way here. The gatekeeper-" The Snow King's eyes narrowed, but he stayed silent. All he did was place a hand on the bird, and it vanished. It almost look like the bird was returning to the Snow King, as if it were an extension of himself.

"Your majesty, milord." The door swung open and Emiria threw all other forms of formality aside. She heard the crash and was worried that her King and Tony were in trouble for she had never heard such noises in the castle before. "I heard a-"

"Go to Utard. Tell him to evacuate the town. Everyone needs to go to the catacombs. Once you inform him, return here and take Anthony down there with you."

"Your majesty?"

"Now!" He said more forcefully.

With a rushed bow, Emiria rushed down the corridors, her feet slamming on the stone flooring as she ran, echoed behind her.

"I'm not leaving." Tony said without a moment's hesitation. "I'm not afraid of your brother and I'm definitely not hiding under the castle."

"I'm not giving you the choice." The Snow King said sharply as he began pacing around the room. "You do not know my brother like I do." He finally stopped pacing and just took in Tony. The determined eyes were impossible to ignore, but he had to. He could not let Tony anywhere near the battle that was undoubtedly coming. Not matter how brave the mortal was, he would not survive in the crossfire of two fighting gods. Also, maybe, just maybe, if Thor could not find him, Tony could stay a little longer. Just one more week. That was all he needed. One more week with the human, then he would find a way to remove the mirror shard and send him back into his own world.

"I don't care." Tony shot back. "The reason he is here is because of me. Because I'm a mortal. A mortal who doesn't belong here. And yet, all I remember of Midgard are flashes of the forest you found me in. I don't belong there. So I won't let you face him without me beside you."

"Your majesty, milord." The door swung open and Emiria was panting as she spoke. "My brother is rounding up the villagers as we speak and taking them to the catacomb. But if I may be so bold my king, the people are worried. Fearing the worse since they know not what is happening. Even I am afraid. Can we not know what is happening?"

The Snow King debated what to say if only for a moment. "If I tell you, you must only tell Utard, and no one else. Give me your word of that. For if anyone in the village learns what it to come I will cut you both yours and your brother's tongue."

"You have my word." She said with little hesitation. Tony knew all to well of Emiria's unwavering dedication and devotion to the Snow King. Even with his threats of pain, she would never betray him. She would stay by his side and honor his wishes until the end.

"The Summer King is making his way here. For Anthony." The Snow King said but was still looking at Tony and not Emiria. "He thinks with his fists, and will destroy everything in sight to find him. But most of all, he will attempt to kill me for having brought a mortal here. Everyone will be safe in the catacombs, I have enchantments down there, that he could never break. You all must stay down there until I come for you. Makeup whatever lie you deem necessary for the villagers, but no one must know the truth of what is happening." Emiria stayed silent, but bowed in agreement. "Now take Anthony to safety." He took a few steps back to separate himself from Tony, but he never once broke eye contact. "I will return for you." He whispered quietly before vanishing from the room and appeared in the center of the village just waiting for his brother to come.

"I'm not leaving." Tony said smugly as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I was instructed-" She started but was quickly interrupted.

"I'm not leaving him." Tony reiterated more forcefully.

"But-"

"No buts. I'm staying here." She knew fighting him was futile. That he wouldn't give up on staying where he was. She had known Tony long enough to know that. Emiria knew she could not take him by force. Her touch was so could it would burn his skin and possibly kill him.

"At least stay in the Snow King's quarters." She sighed in defeat knowing how futile it would be fighting him. "And if his majesty asks, you snuck off when I wasn't looking." She added, but knew that excuse would not work, especially if Tony got hurt or worse, the Summer King takes him away.

"Get to safety. I'll be fine." Emiria gave Tony one last worried look before finally running down the hall and heading to the stairs that would lead to more stair and passageways to the catacombs under the castle. Tony on the other hand headed the opposite way to the Snow King's bedroom where he could watch everything happening in the village from the window.

* * *

><p>The Snow King waited at the center of the village for his brother. While many, if not all of the houses, would be destroyed in a fight, a fight that he knew would come, they could be rebuilt. He could fix that. Letting Thor into the castle. Letting him close to Tony. If that happened. Well nothing could fix the hollowness that would result from that. From Thor taking him away.<p>

Five minutes passe and the village gates finally swung open and there he stood. He had on a thick red clck and his golden hair was well past his shoulders."Thor. What a pleasant surprise." The Snow King said feigning a sweet sincerity from his brother visiting. He knew playing dumb would not work. That there was no point in hiding from the truth, but it was what he was best at. It's what he always did. Feign innocence until his dolt of a brother became unbearable; which was usually only took three minutes tops.

"You know why I'm here brother." Thor's voice boomed causing snow to fall off the houses closest to him. He took a few more steps towards the Snow King, but moved thoughtfully. He was not used to fighting in such thick layers let alone walking in them. Ice was easy, two or more feet of snow, not so much. That is why he needed diplomacy to work. Because even if he is stronger; a better fighter, he would be at a disadvantage in the weather and terrain. "Return the mortal and I promise I will not tell father what you have done and I will leave in peace."

"Mortal?" The Snow King questioned with a derisive laugh. "Tell me brother. If I did have a mortal, how could he possibly survive Jotunheim? Even with all your strength you cannot last long in these conditions. So how is a weak, decrepit mortal supposed to?"

"I am not in the mood for your games Loki." Thor said more harshly. He gripped his hammer tightly knowing that it would lead to this. That they would fight like they have. "So I will ask you one more time. Bring me the mortal, and no further harm nor punishment shall befall upon you."

"I'm afraid brother." The Snow King's tone turned dark and daggers magically appeared in his hands. "I cannot do that." Knowing he would be punished for this. That Odin will find a more tortuous way to punish him for fighting Thor; he did not care. He was not ready to give up Tony. Not just yet. He knew his time left with the mortal was short. But he wanted to let Tony go on his own terms and no one else's. Letting the daggers slip in his hands, he jumped and rotated in the air throwing them at his brother's heart.

"I did not want to do this brother, but so be it." Thor nearly whispered as he began twirling Mjolnir, preparing his first attack.

* * *

><p>Tony couldn't hear what was being said between the brothers, but he knew it wasn't good. Even from the distance he could tell the sons of Odin were on edge. Both were preparing to strike at a moment's notice.<p>

Then it happened, the Snow King struck first. The dagger shimmered with the snow in the sunlight and pierced the Summer King's right forearm.

A hammer appeared out of no where in the Summer King's left hand and he jabbed it at his brother. The Snow King went flying and crashed into a house, pieces of wood well on top of him and Tony hit the wall. "Get up." He wanted to shout but knew it would be in vain. So instead he just whispered his plea. In mere seconds, the Snow King rose and he barely had a scratch on him. However while he was rising a staff appeared in his hands and he once again was on the offence. His movements were quicker, constantly vanishing and appearing behind his elder brother. But the Summer King appeared to be able to anticipate his moves. It was obvious they have fought numerous times before and knew each other's moves in battle. For the hammer flying about as i it had a mind of its own startled Tony the first time, but the king on the other hand, appeared to be familiar with the attack, his body always evaporating into thin air as the hammer made contact.

But then things turned for the worst. There were multiple Snow King's all surrounding the Summer King and all of them had the same smug, I finally have you beat face. But in seconds they all vanished and the Snow King was back on the ground. The Summer King has raised his hammer in the air, and lighting struck it. Then it immediately left the hammer and simultaneous hit all the Snow King's that surrounded him.

Tony once again found himself hitting the glass and wanting to shout at the Snow King. His body didn't look like it was moving, but then again, both looked like the size of dolls from his view. He watched as the Summer King dropped the hammer on the Snow King's body and hovered over his body, but whatever happened after that, Tony never saw for the opening of the large wooden doors stole his attention away from the fight.

He twirled around half expecting Emiria along with Utard with some crazy plan to get him to go to the catacombs, but was confused but what he did see. A boy. A mortal who appeared to be his own age was standing in the doorway. His curly black hair was a sweaty mess and his large rimmed glasses were falling off his nose. His shoulders were harshly moving up and down and his face was a bright rosy pink. "Tony." He panted, but his dark brown eyes quickly lite up as he looked at him. "Tony I can't beleive-"

Tony cocked his head to the side and his eyes brows furrowed as he looked at the boy in the doorway curiously. "Who are you and how the hell did you get in here?"

* * *

><p>"You can't keep him."<p>

"You think I don't know that?" The Snow King shouted, though he didn't mean to for is caused such a writhing pain to run down his body. "You think I don't know I can't keep him here? That the enchantment I placed on him will fade and then he'll die."

"Then why keep him here?" Thor asked since he was still towering over his younger brother. "If you know he will die, then why do you let him stay with you? Is it not better to watch him live from afar than die before your eyes?"

"Possibly." he said so quietly, that even though Thor was on top of him, he could not hear him. No. there was no possibly. He knew he had become too attached to the mortal. Grown accustom to seeing him every night and morning. And that's why he couldn't let him go. Why he still didn't what to let him go. But knew he had to. As much as his brother was right, he didn't want to admit it. He just couldn't admit it. Because it would have made every decision up to now for nothing.

Thor could see the hesitation in his brother's eyes and softened for only a moment. He removed the Mjolnir and extended a hand to help his brother up. "We can go to him together. Say your goodbyes and let him return to Midgard with me. And you can visit him when you are performing your winter tasks."

The Snow King was too far gone in his own thoughts, debating what to do. To keep Anthony like he had planned all along or finally set him free. To remove the shard of mirror and never look back. He looked to his village and saw it destroyed. It would take time to rebuild. And what was it all for? A mortal. A mortal whose vision and mind is being skewed by his own enchantment. He finally looked at his brother, and the words he spoke caused a new rage to swell within him.

He faked taking Thor's hand, and when they got close, he stabbed his brother; starting the vicious cycle of them fighting all over again.

* * *

><p>Tony was on the defense, but ready to switch to the offence on a moment's notice. He gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, but for some reason, found his hands getting sweaty. He didn't know why, but he was nervous. This guy was a stranger. He has never seen him before, let alone another mortal in all of Jotunheim. And how did he get past all the guards and through the village undetected. Unless, he came with the Summer King. But why would he bring a human with him to Jotunheim? And how was he still alive?<p>

"Tony, what happened to you?" Bruce's voice quavered. His best friend's skin was almost blue, and shimmered with a frosty snow. His black hair was longer, almost to his shoulders, and he actually had facial hair. And his form fitted clothing with a sword strapped to his belt, it made him look like a prince from a fairy tale. It has almost been a year since Tony disappeared and he looked like a completely different person. If it wasn't for the fact that he deep brown eyes remained unchanged, he might have not recognized him at all.

"How do you know my name?" Tony could feel the grip on his sword hilt loosen. His hand was trembling. No not just his hand, but his whole body. The way this strange man was looking at him caused his nerves to worsen. His eyes, despite hidden behind thick rimmed glasses penetrated right through him. It was as if this man knew all about him, all his secrets. It was the look of a man who was in love and fighting to get him back.

"What did the Snow King do to you?" Bruce asked breathlessly. "If only I believed you. Trusted in what you said. None of this would have happened."

That first part struck a chord deep in Tony. What did the Snow King do to him? He saved him. Took him in. Loved him. The Snow King, Loki. He was his everything. There is no fault that can be put on him besides their usual fights. "I don't know who you think you are." Tony said through gritted teeth. His eyes narrowed and the shaking finally subsided. He drew his sword and positioned himself to attack the stranger if it came to that. "But the Snow King has helped me in ways you could never imagine." Even though he steeled himself, he still couldn't completely shake the penetrating eyes of the man a few feet away from him. He tried to reach deep into his mind. Pull out any memory of who this person might be and why he is looking at him so, but his memory was still drawing a blank. "Listen, I'm a nice guy. So I'll let you walk freely if you leave me and the Snow King be. But if you press on, I'll have no choice but to fight you."

"I came too far, traveled too long." Bruce shook his head no as he took a step towards Tony. "I'm bringing you back home. Back to Earth. Jarvis. Rhodey. Even Professor Coulson. They have all been worried sick about you."

"I don't know who you are talking about." Tony found himself taking a step back as the man moved closer to him. He didn't know why he was, why he was so scared. There was a strange empowering aurora the man was emitting and as much has he tried to harden himself again, he just couldn't. "I don't know any of those people."

"I found the Snow King's brother, the Summer King. It took me two weeks to find where he was hiding on Earth. It took me even longer to get him to help me. And then finding a way to reach Jotunheim, that was even harder. So I'm not leaving Tony. Not without you." The man reached down his shirt and pulled off a gold necklace. The charm on it was large and circular. The designs on it were small cogs and Tony could tell it was a pocket watch that hung from the long chain. "You said I was the cog that kept you going. Well Tony, you're mine." He held it out to Tony to look at and somehow it shimmered in the dimly lit room. It was brighter than all the fireplaces and torches in the castle combined.

The sword clattered to the ground, and this time Tony's whole body was shaking. His head pierced in pain and he dropped to his knees clutching his head tightly. He wanted to scream in pain but withheld. Instead he grinded his teeth together and closed his eyes. He curled his hair around his fingers, but still pulled tightly. Memories came flooding back to him. The Snow King asking if he wanted his memories erased. The day that his anger and hatred got to him so much so that he attached his sled to a strangers and left the village without a second thought. He remembered a day in early spring when he was in the rose garden and that was when everything changed. He also remembered Christmas. That he gave his best friend, the first person who truly loved him for who he was, that very watch. "Bruce?" Tony said weakly, his voice trembling as he tried to stand up. He could feel something loosening in his eyes, and rubbed it, but whatever it was refused to come out. He could feel the anger wanting to resurface. To take over, but he found it easier to suppress it this time, and was unsure why. Was it because his memories were still foggy? That all the things that caused him pain had yet to fully resurface. "Bruce? You came after me? Why?"

"You're my best friend, stupid." Bruce sighed in relief before running over to Tony and helping him up. "Of course I would look for you."

"But you never believed in the stories my mom told me. The Snow King. The nine realms. You called them fairy tales. Make believe."

Bruce grinned at his friend sheepishly. "Well after everything that has happened, I may have to retract that statement."

"What happened to you?" Tony asked at the two walked towards the door.

"Later, we don't have much time. The Summer King can only hold off the Snow King for so long. We need to get out quickly."

"No!" Tony pulled himself away and stumbled back from Bruce. His body was still recovering from the wave of memories and emotions returning to him. "I can't leave him." The irritation in his eyes grew and he immediately put his hand to it. "I...I love him." The words he never even spoke to the king himself came out on their own. "He took me in when he could have left me to die." A twitch of pain rang in his eye again and he clamped his hand tighter. "He gave me a home. Healed me with his magic when I was dying. I can't leave him Bruce."

"No Tony. He kidnapped you." Bruce tried to fight, but he didn't even know if that was true. All his knowledge was that of a crow and the Summer King. "Or put some spell on you. You're confused. You don't love him."

"It's not a spell Bruce." Tony felt his body harden and the animosity swell up. "I love Loki Laufeyson." His gain more vigor as he spoke to Bruce. "I love the Snow King. So leave me."

"Your friend is right Anthony, you must go." Tony and Bruce were so caught up in their own argument, they never heard the King enter the room. He was laying on the edge of the bed closest to the window. His clothing was ripped and blood gushing from various parts of his body. He coughed and more blood appeared on his hand. He looked much worse than what Tony could tell from a distance.

"Loki." It took all of Tony's strength, but he ran to the king's side. "What?"

"My brother, the Summer King." He grumbled and coughed up more blood. "He believes I have broken the terms of my punishment. Which he is partially correct about." The now King grumbled that last part to himself. "I was able to use a spell to escape here, but I have little strength left. It will not be long until he finds me again."

"What do you mean you have broken terms of your punishment?" Tony grabbed the Snow King's hand and just soaked in the fading emerald eyes. He couldn't lose the Snow King. Not now. Not ever. Not after all the time that have spent together. All they shared and learned about one another. Memory erasing aside, he had never been as open with anyone as he had been with the Snow King.

"As you know, I was not always known as the Snow King, but a Prince of Asgard. The second son to the All-Father, King Odin. And while I have told you many stories of my crimes, there is still an innumerable amount you know nothing of. And it will take far too long to tell you them now." Loki's coughing continued, and while blood did come out, it was far less than before. "But that story your mother told you, the one about the Dark Elves and their enchanted mirror. I left out one small detail when you asked about it. I was the one who placed the enchantment on it. That is why I was imprisoned when my mother died. That is why the Dark Elves got a powerful as they did. Because I created to source of the power for their victories. That is one of the reasons why after my mother's death my father exiled me back to where he found me. Back here to Jotunheim. Why he limited my magic. Made it so the only way I could perform spells on most other creatures was by kissing them. That outside the confines of this castle I could not hide my true nature, that is to say my Frost Giant form. He also gave me a task as penance for my crimes. I had to go to Midgard and be the one who gives them snow, freeze the lakes and pond, and frost the mortal's windows at night. He also, said if I personally caused any harm to any creature, with the exception of the giants and creatures of Jotunheim, I would be executed. My elder brother, Thor, who you call the Summer King was charged as a protector of Midgard and mortals. He was supposed to be my watcher as I performed by forced penance of snow and ice. But it appears over time he had become lax in his duty. But not now. Not with you here."

"But what about the third kiss?" Tony asked his brain quickly reeling at his processed all this new information. "After the second time, the time to make me forget, you always refused to let me close enough saying if we did I would die. Where does that come into play with all of this? And why do you think you have broken your terms of your punishment? I don't understand."

"Long ago, I betrayed another sorceress. She was not pleased with me using her for my own means. So, she placed a spell on me as revenge. The spell made it so any person I kiss three times would die. That kiss along with the terms of my punishment. It made life difficult. If I wanted to perform a spell on a living being, I had to kiss them. If I kissed them three times, performed three spells on them, they would die. If they die, I die. When I saw you in the forest, fallen off your broken sled, bleeding, I saw a shard of the very mirror I enchanted in your eye. If I had left you in such a state." Loki sighed before gritting his teeth in pain from so much talking. "My brother certainly would have had me punished, especially because of the shard in your eye. He would have thought me up to my old tricks."

"If that's the only reason as to why let me come along with you, then why did you let me stay with you this long?" Tony's was forceful with the question and waited impatiently for an answer. Instead, the Snow King's eyes averted his own and looked out the window. "I love you." Tony's face and voice was deadpan as he made his declaration. But the moment after he made it, he felt a pain in his eye rise again. He quickly covered his eyes with his hand and anger seemed to pulse as it did earlier. Love. A feeling and word he always refused to admit. Even when it came to his own mother and those closest to him like Jarvis and Bruce. "I love you Loki." Tony said again through the anger and pain rising within. And then he felt it. The bulging pain in his eye vanished and unknown weight was lifted off his shoulders. When he removed his hands from his eyes, a soft link was heard on the ground and the small piece of glass shattered into dust and then nothingness. He blinked his eyes a few times, and he could feel the change within him. This supposed shard of glass that he just learnt of was now gone. Dislodged. But how? He quickly brushed the questions to the side though. They could wait. Instead he needed to focus on the Snow King. Convince him that his feelings were genuine. He looked back to the Snow King, who was once again looking at him. His eyes slightly widened, and Tony assumed it was because of a mix of the declaration of love his just made and the use of his birth name.

But for the Snow King, he shock was for a different reason. The mirror in Tony's eyes was gone. It came out on its own? And how? Because his supposed love was able to triumph over the spell. No. the just wasn't possible. And yet, it was as clear as day. The shard was gone and Tony would return to normal.

"I love you." Tony affirmed more forcefully. He was not going to let the Snow King think otherwise, no matter what.

He could see that the Snow King wanted to believe those words but still was not accepting them. "The mirror in your eye made you only see what is deemed ugly and horrid. It took away all that was beautiful and good. I was no exception. It was the mirror that made you attracted to me. Now that it is no longer in your eye, those feelings you thought you had will vanish. It's only a matter of time that you will see me for what I really am."

Tony placed both hands on the Snow Kings cheeks, forcing him to look at him in the eyes. Since the glass was gone, he could slowly feel the difference. His hatred towards Bruce was gone. He misses Jarvis and his home. And most of all he wants to get back to his tinkering. He didn't realize how restless his fingers were until now. They were itching to get dirty and making something new.

But one thing that hasn't changed is his desire to be with the Snow King. To kiss those soft lips and let the winter fantasy that results from the kiss to take over. He wanted to run his hands through the silky black locks and have his neck nibbled at like the last time they were locked in such a heated moment. Yes, the mirror shard in his eye may have made his less than pleasant qualities more prominent, but Tony didn't care. He saw the Snow King for who he was now, not how he used to be. And to him, despite having a temper, being arrogant, and having an ego that could rival his own, he was a good man. He took him in. Listened to his stories. He never once judged him. The Snow King was someone he could trust and confide in. And with all those qualities, how could he not fall in love with him? "No." Tony fought back, his voice raising and becoming more vigorous. "I know I love you. No shard of enchanted glass could ever change that." Tony leaned down to kiss Loki. Curse or no curse. He knew it was the only way to get his true feelings across.

"You can't." The king said turning his head to the side to prevent their lips from touching. "We have already kissed twice. And you know a third will kill you. Thus killing me." As the Snow King said the last part, his voice got lighter. Like the meaning of him killing changed. That it was no longer a physical kill, but emotional as well. That his life was nothing compared to the emotional distraught it would cause from losing this one mortal.

"Mortal, if what you claim is true then kiss my brother." The thunderous voice boomed. Startling everyone in the room. "I heard everything. If you love my brother as much as you claim, then kiss him."

Tony turned around to see who it was that had such a commanding voice and the man was not what he expected. His golden hair shimmered more brightly than the summer sun and his eyes were bluer than a cloudless afternoon. His stern face reminded him of a thunder cloud and his voice was just as stormy. This man was the living embodiment of summer. The warm days and monsoons were combined into one person. There was no doubt in Tony's mind that this was Thor. That this was the Summer King, the protector of Earth. Tony took a moment to look back to Loki and his eyes resembled a snake, but his venom was more poisonous.

"So you wish me to kill this mortal?" The Snow King seethed. "To solidify your distrust of me. To have valid proof and reason to do what you were charged to." He paused and he propped himself up. "You spent so much time trying to save me. Bring back the brother you thought I was. Then one war. Me assistant the Dark Elves in creating their mirror. That was all it took for you to finally see who I am. What I can do. And now. Now that I have been playing the All-Father's game like a good little criminal, that I have finally found someone who makes me better. Who makes me never want to be that person again, you wish me to revert back to my own ways. And for what? To finally feel like you were right all this time, when once again you are being proven wrong."

"I promise you brother, you will not kill him." The Summer King said, his voice was forlorn. His brother's words hit him hard. Harder than he expected him to. And yet how could they not when looking at him and the mortal together. They are obviously in love with one another. And he wished he knew what it was that changed his brother so, how this human could bring out such good in him. A goodness he has not seen in many years.

"It won't kill me?" Tony interjected looking at the summer king with hardened eyes. The overly muscular man nodded his head yes and Tony knew he had to believe him. He had to trust the Summer King's words. After all, he helped Bruce. Brought him here. Helped him survive. He also tried to save him. So, the Summer King couldn't be that bad.

Inhaling deeply and exhaling as quickly as he could, he took the plunge. He turned around and kissed the Snow King before he could retaliate more. The lips were just as soft, even though they were fighting the act. He was trying to pull back, but Tony wouldn't let him. Not yet. He just needed a few more seconds of the cool skin touching his own.

Tony parted on his own accord and that's when dread took over. He just kissed the snow king. Did it on his own. And what if the Snow King was right. What if this kiss does kill him. He put his hand to his chest and thankfully his heart was still beating.

But that small act made the Snow King's eyes go from enraged to fearful. "Anthony." His voice was panicked as he tried to prop his body up more and reach out for Tony. Dread swept over him as he watched Tony clutch his chest. He knew it. That kiss would kill him. But then five seconds passed, then ten, then thirty. When a full minute went by and Tony was still alive, the Snow King felt more tense than relaxed. He kept telling himself any moment now. That Tony would be dying any second. He also told himself that Thor lied to him about the whole thing. That his brother wanted him to kill the mortal as some form of self-justification. It was the only thing that made sense to him. For if Tony wasn't slowly dying, why else would he still be clutching his chest so?

But then his hand dropped and he was smiling, almost laughing as his breathing returned to normal. Tony leaned down, kissing him more passionately, forcing the icy lips to part and give him his much desired entrance and dominance.

The Snow King used what little strength he could to push Tony away. He needed answers and fast. He had to know why it was that one mortal. One perfectly flawed human. Did not die from a third or fourth kiss. He needed to know how Thor knew this would have been the outcome. For he could not celebrate such as Tony is until he receives such answers.

He looked to his brother and it was as if he was reading his mind. "Amora has always been a romantic." Thor said as if on cue. "While she did place a curse on you, she also gave you a way to break it without the use of magic."

"Let me guess." The Snow King interrupted, his usual haughty demeanor returning amongst the pain. "She went with something a cliché as a true love kiss. Something she assumed, as did I, an act I would never experience."

"Yes." Thor nodded his head, doing his best to ignore his brother's spite when he said true love kiss. "If you already kissed the person twice, but feared doing so a third time that was what would begin the process of the enchantment being broken. The person, who loved you in turn, would have to be willing to risk death, and kiss you themselves, to completely break the enchantment."

"And the probability of that happening to someone such as I?" He asked rhetorically, a small amount to the venom still making is way out.

"But it did happen brother." Thor reassured him, even though he was still staying distant. He knew his brother was still angry with him, and didn't want to provoke him further. "And you can be with the mortal now-"

"But I can't!" He shouted which resulted in a coughing fit and more blood to come out. "And you know that. Know that Anthony and I could ever be together. Mortals cannot live in Jotunheim. And I. I cannot reside in Midgard. The spell I put on him will break in two weeks, and in a matter of days he will die. Same with that one." He said as his eyes shifted to the other human in the room. "No matter my feelings for Anthony, we can never be together. Which is why." Loki's eyes shot to the ground and he refused to look at Tony. What he was about to say, would cause more pain than anything his brother or father could. He has become so accustom to Tony these past months that he cannot imagine a time without him. But now he needs to. He has to go back to the days where he was the cold, distant king, who calculated everything carefully. One who killed without a second thought, but still ruled his people justly, so long as they stayed in line. A king no different than Odin. But Tony changed all that, if only he could remember how and why. "I need you to take him back to Midgard. The glass shard is no longer in his eye. There is no reason for me keep him here."

Thor could see the pain in his brother's eyes. That saying this was one of the hardest things he has ever done. That he truly loves Tony and what's what best for him. And what's best for him, is being with his own people in his own world. "I understand brother." Thor said nodding his head and grabbing Tony by the waist.

Tony struggled as the tree trunk like muscles wrapped around him. He didn't want to give up that easily. He could care less about this two weeks of survival in Jotunheim. He wanted to be with Loki. Read more of those books in his library. Travel Jotunheim and meet the other giants. There was still so much that he wants to do in this world. And with his head screwed back on properly, he knew all of those desires were real. That the mirror was not blinding him completely. But no matter how hard he struggled, he could not dislodge himself for the burly arms. He was being dragged through the castle, and Bruce was running behind doing his best to keep up. As soon as they were outside, the thunderous voice boomed, "Heimdall open the passage to Midgard." Then in a matter of seconds, the three of them ran through a black hole that appeared out of nowhere and reappeared back in Midgard in front of the Summer King's cottage. "You must stay here until your body return to normal." The Summer King said as he placed Tony on the ground.

Tony looked down to his hands as saw that they were still an icy blue with encased snowflakes. They reminded him of the Snow Kings. He balled his hands into a fist and actually looked at the Summer King. Adoption aside, the Summer King and Snow King looked as similar as their respective seasons. The Summer King was slightly tanned with large rippling muscle that no human could ever possess. His golden hair was reminiscent of hay and his eyes as blue and clear as the summer afternoon sky. He embodied his respected season as much at Loki did the winter. "It's Thor, right?" Tony said with a faux smile. "Well Thor, I didn't asked to be brought back to being with. So I don't see why I should listen, let alone stay with you."

"Tony, be reasonable." Bruce said. "You can't go into town looking like that."

"Who said I'll be going back home?" Tony asked hypothetically. "The Snow King was dying. Your brother was dying." His attention turned back to the Summer King. "I need to go back. I need to help him."

"You can't." The Summer King's voice boomed sternly. "The spell my brother put on you will fade. You most certainly will die if you return to him."

"I don't care." Tony nearly shouted.

"And my brother is resilient." Thor added, this time more calmly. "We have fought many times before. He will not die so easily. I promise you, you will see him again. So I ask you to stay here until the spell on you fades."

Tony was taken aback by what Thor said. He will see the Loki, the Snow King again. But how? He was dying and broke the terms of his punishment. He would be taken back to Asgard to rot in a prison cell. Unless? "You're not turning you brother in for bringing me to Jotunheim? Why?"

"Because for first the first time, in quite some time, he meant no harm with his actions. He was choosing to save over destroy. You brought out the brother I have not seen in hundreds of years. So I cannot in good conscious hand him over to our father." The Summer King put his large hand on Tony's shoulder. "And with that same conscious, I also cannot let you return to him. Just as my brother has a duty to Midgard, as do I. I must protect you and all mortals of Midgard. And if that means not allowing you to return to Jotunheim despite knowing you did more good there than harm, then I must."

Tony looked around the forest and sighed. He didn't know his way around these parts, and Bruce told him that it took him three weeks. By that time, the spell would wear off before he could reach the cave. His resistance in this case was utterly futile. But then something hit him. The Summer King has been on Earth as long as the Snow King. While the Snow King kept the truth of how Tony and his family knew everything they did and were able to see him, the Summer King may be more inclined to share such truths with him. "Fine, Ill stay, but on the condition you tell me anything you know on why I could see him. How my mother knew about the Norse Gods. How she was able to teach me Elder Futhark. It was like she knew I would meet the Snow King and fall in love with him, so she was preparing me. If you tell me that I'll stay. If not. I'll find my way out." He crossed his arms and tapped his foot while waiting for the king's response.

The king sighed in defeat. "Very well. I know little on such things, but will tell you what I do."

With a terse smile Tony opened the gate to the cottage and he could feel the warmth of summer washing away the the cold. And yet, he felt colder the warmer he got. Colder because all that he had left of the Snow King was vanishing and there was no way to hold onto it.

* * *

><p>"Sir, it's well past midnight. Might I suggest you retire for the evening. We have a busy day tomorrow." Jarvis said as he finished cleaning up Tony's lab, so it once again looked like a parlor. No signs of the room undergoing several renovations and construction that resulted from explosions could be seen. Every vase and painting, even the layout of the furniture was the same way as when his mother designed the room. It was as if he stepped back in time and was a little boy again and he was waiting for his mother to come home from a long night of helping a nearby villager deliver their firstborn. It was overwhelming. But the room needed to go back to what it was. The house needed to be presentable since he was selling it, and the normal boring people from the capital could never handle something as abnormal as a house without a parlor.<p>

"Don't worry. I won't be up much longer." Tony said as he laid on the couch staring up at the ceiling.

"Of course sir."

Jarvis was ready to leave the room, satisfied with the state of the room, but Tony stopped him before he could touch the doorknob. "Jarvis." Tony's eyes drifted to the right so he was now looking at the only family he had left.

"Yes sir?"

"New York City." Tony's eyes drifted back to the ceiling as he left the word linger in the room. "You think the city is gonna be ready for me?"

Jarvis stayed at the door and smiled before he turned around to look at his young charge. He knew what the question meant. What Tony was really asking him. He wanted to know if moving to New York City was still the right decision. If it was better to start his work in a new city, where he will no longer be waiting for the Snow King to return. To see the man who still haunted his dreams and distracted his thoughts with ease. He wanted to know if he was being a coward for running away instead of tackling the issue head on. Then again, it's hard to search for a man when he cannot come in the spring and summer seasons. And the fall, even that was warmer than usual. Loki. The Snow King. He was hiding as much as Tony was by moving to New York City. "Sir, nobody is ready for anything. Nothing in life is ever secure. There will always be regret. Because without it, we will never know what really matters in life. Now, with that being said, and you specifically in mind. I know for a fact, no amount of preparation could make anybody ready for you, not even the entire populous of New York City." With that, Jarvis left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

After a few more minutes of looking at the abnormally white ceiling Tony finally stood up from the couch and moved it so when laying down, he could look out the window. He knew the Snow King wouldn't come. The last time he saw him was when they kissed. The third kiss that the Snow King was afraid to give, for he feared it would kill Tony. But death never came. All that did arrive was a one way ticket back home via the Summer King. Deep down, Tony understood he had to return home. That the spell allowing him to survive on Jotunheim was about to fade and he would die from the icy planet's temperatures. But couldn't the Snow King return to him? Do the same spell year after year so they could be together? Unless he was punished by the All-Father for keeping a mortal in his domain. His task as the Snow King was supposed to be a punishment and penchants. So maybe not being able to go to his village was added to that list. But honestly Tony's didn't know, for all he could do these past months was speculate and hope the Summer King would keep in word on not telling his father what happened.

The longer he looked out the window and the village square the heavier Tony's eyes got, until finally he drifted off into sleep, where red eyes that transformed viridian welcomed him.

The clock in the parlor began chiming and oddly enough, Tony's body jolted up. He rubbed his eyes and saw that the hands read midnight. "Merry Christmas." Tony grumbled as he laid back down on the sofa. He turned to face the window again and his eyes began to drift with the snow fall. "Wait a minute." Tony opened his eyes and leaned towards the window. "Snow?" His eyes darted around looking for that one spot where the snow looked the thickest, but he could not find it. "He better not have come while I was asleep." Tony muttered as he shot up from the couch, and quietly dashed to the front door. He opened it and inhaled the crisp night air. He didn't care that he was only in his night clothing and robe, he would wander through the snow all night looking for him. He would wait at the cave entrance until the sun rose if he had to.

Tony didn't notice that he wasn't cold as he trucked through the snow, for all that was on his mind was Loki, the Snow King. His determination lite a flame in him that no amount of snow could penetrate. As he made his way toward the center of town, he finally saw it. It was at Rhodey's house. A patch of snow fall that looked thicker than all the other's was at his window. Looking more closely, he saw the icy blue skin and long black hair. The Snow King was there. In his village. And only several yards away. He saw the king's head turn and the crimson eyes met his own. The flurry of snowflakes around the Snow King disappeared and he walked straight to Tony. With no words exchanged, the two locked lips, kissing more passionately than they ever had before. Tony twirled his fingers in the thick locks and refused to let go. He wouldn't leave the king this time. Not now. Not ever. For he has returned, and that's all that matters to him.

* * *

><p>"Sir." Tony felt his whole body being shook awake and chills started running up and down his spine as his body began to wake up. "It's time to get up."<p>

"Merry Christmas Jarvis." Tony said with a yawn.

"Merry Christmas sir."

Tony wondered when he got back home, let alone in bed, for his last memories were of standing in the center of town kissing the Snow King.

Unless that too was a dream.

A crestfallen voice whispered in the back on Tony's mind. No. He refused to believe that was a dream. That he once again was being betrayed by his sleeping fantasies. He quickly rushed to his bedroom window and opened it. Immediately the icy bite of winter and a few snowflakes blew into the bedroom.

"Sir, what are you doing? You'll catch a cold." Jarvis scolded as he came behind Tony a shut the window. "Now get dressed. Bruce will be over in the hour."

But Tony didn't listen, for this sign of snow was proof. Proof that him kissing the Snow King was not a dream, that it was real. That he had returned to him. Not bothering getting dressed, Tony ran down the stairs and into the parlor to see what shape the frost on the large window would be, but oddly enough there was none. The glass remained untouched by the Snow King. Instead he saw the town square, and two mysterious sets of footprints at its center with no trail leading away or towards them. And for just a second, he could have sworn he saw a clump of falling snow, thicker than all the rest in front of the bench closest to those unnatural looking footprints.

* * *

><p>AN:

Wow. This was a fic I wrote for the 2014 FrostIron Bang and it became a much crazier monster than I intended it to be. Also I apologize for any spelling and grammar errors, it was down to the wire getting this fic done on time and didn't have as much time to edit it as I would have liked.

This was inspired by both Hans Christian Andersen's short story and Shelley Duvall's Faerie Tale Theater episode of The Snow Queen and I pleased how it turned out.

Hope you enjoyed it as well and see you next time


End file.
